


No Superman

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bromance of epic proportions, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Office Sex, Scrubs - Freeform, Slow Build, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Клиника: Как оказалось, медицинский факультет его ко многому не подготовил. Даже самый эпичный броманс способен не выдержать правильной дозировки длинных, вьющихся волос и ямочек на щеках. И иногда первое впечатление - лишь показная бравада, а чтобы понять, кто на самом деле стоит твоего внимания, просто нужно копнуть немного глубже.</p><p>Хотя Хейл по-прежнему остается тем еще мудаком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Интернатура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676439) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> **Предупреждение от автора:** "Ничего не смыслю в медицине, и любые явные ошибки, лишь наглядное тому подтверждение".  
>  Мои познания примерно на том же уровне, так что я заранее прошу прощения, если что-то не так.  
> АУ по сериалу "Scrubs". Мир без оборотней.

 

Стайлз был полностью уверен лишь в трех вещах. Первая – когда он что-то усердно обдумывал, его внутренний монолог начинал сильно смахивать на Беллу Свон. Вторая – он всегда неизбежно добивался расположения к себе, что по идее должно было снять все волнения первого дня. Но стоять в шесть утра перед зеркалом в одних трусах и стетоскопе и репетировать, как бы посексуальнее произнести  _Доктор Дженим Стилински_ , было не самым лучшим времяпровождением, а еще бессмысленным, потому что его имя  _никогда_  не будет звучать сексуально. Третья – четыре года медицинского колледжа, четыре года медицинского факультета и несколько студенческих кредитов, над которыми громко смеялся его отец (и которые он будет выплачивать до тех пор, пока у него не появится собственный сын), помогли ему понять одну вещь.   
  
Он нихрена не знал.  
  
Не то чтобы он ожидал войти в здание, зная абсолютно все, но распахнув двери «Святого сердца» и почувствовав царящее внутри напряжение, он сразу же пожелал во весь голос проорать  _«нет»_  и убежать поджав хвост. Сегодня он впервые вышел на работу, и без определенной нервозности по любому бы не обошлось, но  _такого_  он точно не ожидал. Еще он немного беспокоился, как этот день переживет Скотт, потому что парень не особо хорошо умел приспосабливаться к переменам. Но, несмотря на то, что они были лучшими бро всю старшую школу, медицинские колледж и мед университет, тот явно не одобрит, если Стайлз будет строчить ему СМСки всю первую смену. Только вот все еще трудно верилось, что Скотту доверят резать людей, когда Стайлз прекрасно помнил, как тот приклеил свою ногу к… ну, в общем, к своей  _второй_ ноге.  
  
Просто приятно знать, что не ему одному хотелось скрутиться в позу эмбриона и разрыдаться, ясно? Он подумал о Лидии. Об этой богине с рыжеватыми волосами, которую он встретил вчера на вводной. Он был уверен, что она исцеляла людей силой своей красоты и выглядела возмутительно одинокой.  
  
– Да что это вообще такое «Стайлз»? – сказала вчера она. – Я не сплю с другими врачами на той же стадии обучения. Я предпочитаю, чтобы мои отношения были взаимовыгодными, а тебе просто нечего мне предложить. К тому же, совершенно ясно, что я тебя пугаю. Подожди, или ты меня разыгрываешь?  
  
_В конце концов, она пригрозила: если он не прекратит к ней подкатывать, то она использует его для практики урологического бужирования. Просто чтобы посмотреть, сколько острых предметов сможет застрять в том месте, с которым нужно обращаться исключительно с нежностью._  
  
Надо признать, стало приятным сюрпризом, что на этот раз фортуна все же оказалась на его стороне, и она будет носить голубую медицинскую форму, а не зеленую хирургическую. Казалось, что она единственная подходила ему целиком и полностью, но Стайлз все никак не мог понять, привлекала она его или просто пугала, и он отказывался задаваться вопросом,  _сколько_  сеансов психотерапии понадобиться, чтобы это понять. Скотту в подобных делах обычно везло гораздо больше, но то, что Стайлз будет проводить с ней время, – уже удача.  
  
Но пока никого из них на горизонте не наблюдалось. И не то чтобы он особо искал.  
  
_Глубокий вдох._  
  
Уже через пять минут его вызвала медсестра. Стайлз хотел спросить у нее, не случилась ли какая эпидемия, которая еще не добралась до новостей. Хотя надо заметить, что по дороге сюда он на полной громкости слушал Тейлор Свифт и вовсю ей подпевал, так что в курсе последних новостей в любом случае не был, но она говорила вот уже целую минуту, и, казалось, она только что предупредила смотреть, куда идешь... ай, точно будет синяк.  
  
– Правило номер один, Бэмби. Медсестра знает больше, чем ты.  
  
– Спасибо…  
  
– Медсестра Арджент, но я отвечу с большей вероятностью, если ты назовешь меня Эллисон, – она улыбнулась абсолютно беззлобно, но он уже готов был повесить на нее ментальный ярлык «Та Которую Лучше Не Бесить».  
  
– Мне тоже теперь называть тебя в честь какого-нибудь диснеевского персонажа? – поинтересовался Стайлз, массажируя свой нос. Он не был уверен, сломал ли его, и старался сильно не нервничать из-за того, что он вообще-то врач и  _должен знать наверняка_ , но Эллисон оттолкнула его руку и вручила историю болезни, приподняв бровь.  
  
– Нет, если ты, конечно, хочешь получать истории болезни и результаты анализов вовремя, – предупредила она, обходя сестринский пост, но прозвучало это так, будто она просто предложила ему щенка. – Не сомневайся. Теперь мы правим твоим миром. Я права, Верн?  
  
Позади нее сидел крупный, мускулистый мужик в сестринской униформе, закинув ноги по обе стороны маленького телевизора. Стайлзу показалось, что по телеку показывали «Молодых и Дерзких», хотя он не был уверен.  
  
–  _Мм-хмм_ , – согласно промычал тот, даже не оторвавшись от экрана. Эллисон гордо откинула свои темные вьющиеся локоны и кивнула.  
  
– Это медбрат Бойд, – сообщила она, и ее глаза немного осветились превосходством. – Для тебя просто медбрат Бойд.  
  
– Окей, никаких прозвищ. Понял.  
  
Эллисон шла вперед Стайлза, таща за собой каталку. Он все никак не мог понять, имело ли прозвище «Бэмби» отношение к тому, что ноги решили превратиться в желе, придавая ему качества олененка, или же к тому  _вот-дерьмо-меня-сейчас-задавят_ выражению на его лице, но он старался не отставать. Они зашли в одну из палат, и Эллисон прошлась по ней, проверяя капельницы и мониторы у других пациентов. А Стайлз просто стоял с обалдевшим видом и пытался не спросить с испугу, можно ли он взять ее за руку.  
  
– Мы ждем доктора Хейла, – Эллисон поправила рубашку на ноге старика. Но не успел Стайлз открыть рот, чтобы спросить, зачем Главному Врачу иметь дело с простыми смертными, в двери появилась фигура, и это абсолютно точно должно было сопровождаться громким гулом Имперского марша и тяжелой грозовой тучей над головой.  
  
Что тревожило, потому что парень обладал лицом как у того из «Анатомии Страсти» с прикольным прозвищем, но гребаный Боже, выражение на этом лице вполне можно было использовать вместо слабительного. Это злое выражение. Вот ей-Богу  _злое_ , и Стайлз раньше думал, что такое бывало только у мультяшных злодеев и котов в интернете. Но он ошибался. Вот оно, на лице Хмуродоктора.  
  
Оказалось, это не тот человек, которого Стайлз встретил вчера – тот доктор Хейл выглядел взрослее, более очаровательным и досягаемым – но тут явно присутствовало какое-то семейное сходство. Возможно, в этой удручающе прекрасной линии челюсти и блеске в глазах.   
  
– Серьезно? – спросил парень, хотя в основном это звучало как недоуменное ворчание. – Это происходит каждый день. Неужели так трудно оставаться в живых до конца моей смены? – Хмуродоктор просмотрел историю болезни старика. – Или хотя бы пока я не заполнил статистику… – он замолк и посмотрел на Стайлза поверх клипборда. – Могу я чем-то помочь?  
  
А, ну да. Он мысленно повторял «высокий-смуглый-красивый-охренительный» как мантру по вполне определенной причине. Он тупо пялился.  
  
– Мне? Нет. Я… я… привет, – Стайлз помахал рукой прежде, чем успел это осмыслить, и отпихнул провинившуюся конечность своей второй рукой.  
  
Хмуродоктор посмотрел на Эллисон таким взглядом, что одновременно говорил  _«да ты шутишь?»_  и  _«заставь это убраться отсюда»_ , и она насмешливо фыркнула.  
  
– Это доктор… – начала она, но тут же захлопнула историю болезни и, закатив глаза, всунула клипборд Стайлзу под руки.  
  
– Да, у них всех есть имена. Это восхитительно. Я правда очень рад за них, – Хейл приподнял брови в притворной честности, а затем вновь повернулся к Стайлзу. – Новичок, ставь капельницу. Живо.  
  
Стайлз испугался и немного помялся, силясь вспомнить, как делается то, что он явно должен уметь делать в свой первый день как интерн. Но присутствие этого парня абсолютно лишало уверенности в себе.  
  
– Вы пытаетесь узнать друг друга получше? Он не обидится, если ты сначала не пригласишь его на ужин, – прокомментировал Хейл, стоя у мониторов. Стайлз старался не смотреть свирепо, он действительно старался. – На самом деле, он даже вилку держать не сможет, так что это дохлый номер. Боже,  _ну давай же_ …  
  
– Как можно так перед ним говорить? – прямо спросил Стайлз, потому что у него определенно присутствовал инстинкт смерти. Хейл наградил его взглядом, означающим что-то среднее между  _«сейчас ты умрешь»_  и  _«не могу понять, что происходит»_ , и изогнул одну бровь. Это было самое пугающее зрелище, что Стайлз видел в этом году.  
  
– Слушай…  
  
– Стайлз, – робко сообщил он, и Хейл резко дернулся.  
  
– Это не имя.  
  
– Хм, нет, это имя, – настороженно кивнул Стайлз. – Мое имя.  
  
–  _Нет_  такого имени.  
  
– Че… – возмутился Стайлз. – Это могло быть суперважное… духовное… знаковое имя всему тому, что ты знаешь.  
  
– А это так?  
  
– Ну, нет…  
  
– Потому что это не имя, – закончил Хейл, и, несмотря на равнодушное выражение его лица, в нем все же проскользнула некая нотка триумфа. – В любом случае, – он искоса глянул на бейджик Стайлза, –  _Стилински…_  Господи, еще хуже… этот мужчина – овощ. Картошка. Он находится на другой плоскости сознания. Его не волнует то, что я говорю или как я это говорю. Так что будь любезен, поставь эту чертову капельницу, чтобы я смог спокойно вернуться на обед.  
  
  
Стайлз разозлился, но все же сделал то, что просили – исключительно из-за чистого раздражения – и быстро выпрямился, внимательно глядя на Хейла. У него не получилось вспомнить, когда последний раз его кто-то смог выбесить так быстро, а ведь он вчера познакомился с Джексоном. Хейл наклонился над кроватью, чтобы лучше рассмотреть стайлзову работу, удовлетворенно  _хмыкнул_  какой-то своей мысли и покинул палату.

– Он такой  _бесцеремонный_ , понимаешь? Боже. Надеюсь, что никогда таким же не стану.  
  
Отработав очередную восемнадцатичасовую смену, Стайлз даже вспомнить не мог, сколько таких же он уже отработал. А еще не мог вспомнить, как выглядит его кровать в квартире, которую он делил со Скоттом. И младший Хейл мало что делал, чтобы аннулировать первое впечатление о своей мудацкой натуре. Стайлз знал, что слишком уж много говорит об этом парне, но черт. Вчера вечером тот буквально  _пощелкал пальцами_  перед носом Стайлза и посоветовал отложить свою паническую атаку на «когда-нибудь попозже», желательно до дома, где он уже не будет проблемой Хейла. Парень, видимо, забыл, что такое быть интерном. И что такого в том, что Стайлз периодически уходит в себя? Такого же не происходит, когда он делает что-то жизненно важное.  
  
– Ага…  
  
– Скотт? – позвал Стайл, помахав рукой перед лицом лучшего друга, но это было гиблое дело. Эллисон делала что-то на компьютере, при этом покусывая кончик ручки, и Скотт просто…  _выпал из реальности_.  
  
– Чувак, знаешь, я же могу вас нормально познакомить, – вздохнул Стайлз, и Скотт повернул на него ошарашенный взгляд. Уже становилось немного жутко от того, что Скотт упорно продолжал медлить и просто смотреть на нее, в то время как она понятия не имела о его существовании.  
  
– Нет! Нет, все в порядке. Я… работаю над этим. Все хорошо.  
  
Стайлз хотел его за это поругать, но тут мимо важно проплыл один сплошной бицепс по имени Джексон и наклонился над ее столом.  
– Осторожно, – предостерег он Эллисон, указав на ручку, – аппетит перебьешь.  
  
– В смысле? – отозвалась она, оторвавшись от монитора и сморщив нос. Неважно, что ответил Джексон, это явно не могло быть чем-то милым, потому что она побледнела, глядя на него, и стиснула челюсть. Стайлз почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Скотт, готовый в любую минуту рвануть и спасти попавшую в беду девицу, но Стайлз крепко схватил того за локоть.  
  
– Погоди, – прошептал он, глубокомысленно кивнув в сторону разворачивающейся перед ними катастрофы. Стайлз видел это много раз. Был  _вовлечен_  в этот сценарий много-много раз. Это будет полнейший крах. – Чувак, дай ей самой с этим справиться. Он будет сокрушен и сожжен дотла.  
  
Эллисон, конечно же, улыбнулась и жестом подозвала Джексона подойти поближе. Когда он выполнил ее просьбу, она зацепила пальцем горловину его униформы и рванула на себя так, что тот буквально распластался на столе. Воспользовавшись этой близостью, Эллисон прошептала ему что-то на ухо, а затем отпустила его форму, и Джексон осторожно развернулся и отошел. Когда он наконец-то обернулся, она усмехнулась и кинула в него ручку. Бесподобно.  
  
Когда Джексон проходил мимо, Стайлз тихо хихикнул и подставляет ладонь для хлопка, но тот лишь, несколько ошалев, отмахнулся.  
  
– Это. Было.  _Круто_ , – заметил Стайлз, повернувшись к Скотту, который теперь уставился на Эллисон влюбленным взглядом.  
  
– Кажется,  _я влюбился_ , – выдохнул Скотт, наконец-то делая шаг в сторону сестринского поста. Вдруг он остановился и повернулся к Стайлзу, запустил руку в его карман, не обращая никакого внимания на протесты, и достал оттуда свой приз, прежде чем продолжить путь к столу. – Ручку? – спросил он, протягивая ей ту самую ручку, и Эллисон немного отшатнулась, будто до этого не замечала его приближение.  
  
Эллисон смотрела то на ручку, то на Скотта, и на ее лбу пролегла маленькая морщинка, а Стайлз мысленно скандировал  _«щенячья-мордашка-щенячья-мордашка»_ , потому что ни одна девушка не могла устоять перед этим с тех самых пор, как Скотт поступил на медицинский.  
  
– …Спасибо? – она забрала ручку из руки Скотта, и тот буквально  _преобразился_.  
  
– Без проблем, Эллисон, – ответил он, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
  
– Подожди, а откуда ты знаешь мое… – начала она, но потом просто улыбнулась и покачала головой, глядя, как Стайлз уводит его, схватив за шею. – …Неважно,  _Скотт_.  
  
Скотт ответил ей широкой улыбкой через плечо, прежде чем вновь повернуться к Стайлзу.  
– Ты разговаривал с ней обо мне? – с теплотой во взгляде спросил он.  
  
– Я твой второй пилот, малыш Скотти. Я никогда не упущу для тебя благоприятную возможность для секса.  
  
– Ты  _лучший_.

Удивительно, как что-то настолько незаметно для вас могло стать абсолютно обыденным делом и как работа, однажды заставившая вас чувствовать себя балансирующим на вершине американских горок перед самым падением, могла стать второй натурой.  
  
Как можно было делать все настолько охренительно правильно и не получать за это должного признания? Иногда казалось, что у доктора Хейла случится аневризма, если он выдавит из себя настоящую улыбку. Стайлз представлял, как обнимает его – да-да, именно так – только для того, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Но он искренне верил в то, что трахея полезнее там, где она сейчас, а еще в здравый смысл.  
  
Уму непостижимо, как вообще возможно привыкнуть к тому, что люди, будучи разрезанными на операционном столе, доверяли твоему лучшему другу находиться рядом с острыми предметами, даже при том, что тот продолжал считать вскрытую грудную клетку чем-то из ряда вон.   
  
Доктор Хейл по-прежнему отказывался называть Стайлза по имени, хотя вместе они работали чаще всего. И он отказался менять ему смены ради полуночного сеанса нового «Железного человека», потому что это  _«не достаточно веская причина. Даже при том, что у тебя склад ума двенадцатилетнего, это не значит, что я должен тебе потакать, Стилински»_.  
  
А еще с его стороны было много плохо скрытых, самодовольных ухмылок, которые, по мнению Стайлза, смотрелись еще более вызывающе на ком-то с такой внешностью.  
  
Той ночью ему пришлось помогать с лечением людей из трех полных машин. Те после сеанса попали в мелкую аварию на перекрестке возле кинотеатра. И большинство из этих людей нянчили в руках кружки из лимитированного издания, лазерные нарукавники и маски.   
  
Что было охренительно несправедливо.  
  
Фильм оказался настолько обалденным, что люди под впечатлением даже  _в аварии попадали_ , и Скотт буквально изнывал от необходимости все об этом рассказать, когда Стайлз вернулся на следующее утро домой.  
  
Он возненавидел свою жизнь и Хейла еще больше.  
  
Окей, даже  _если_  ему удалось заполучить удивительный случай с частным пациентом, у которого оказался самый крутой робот… простите, протез руки из тех, что Стайлз в своей жизни видел («крутой» в смысле как у Нины Шарп в  _«За гранью»_ ), он все равно отказывался чувствовать себя счастливым.  
  
Даже если Стайлз не мог перестать ухмыляться, наблюдая, как Хейл брал историю болезни этого пациента и кидал на него косые удовлетворенные взгляды (будто он все заранее продумал и был доволен тем, что все шло по плану), это тоже не значило ровным счетом ничего.   
  
Чувак вернулся с восхождения на гору в гребаных Андах и, будучи запуганным собственной подружкой, отправился в больницу из-за страха, что остеосаркома из детства могла вновь дать о себе знать. Стайлзу дали полную свободу действия, разрешив делать столько дорогущих анализов, сколько его душа пожелает, потому что…э-эй,  _частный пациент_. Но вряд ли кто-то здесь будет делать какие-то поблажки скромному интерну только потому, что он вел суперклевый случай.  
  
Хейл все еще оставался тем мудаком, который должен отпустить Стайлза на фильм.

С другой стороны, Питер Хейл – Главный врач – как клевый дядя, которого у Стайлза никогда не было. Не то что его язвительный племянник с плоским юмором. Обходы с ним - это вечное соревнование в скоростных ответах и поиске похвалы. Он с профессиональным видом вышагивал по палате, а интерны, словно утята, следовали за каждым его шагом и жадно впитывали каждое слово. Необходимость его впечатлить была почти осязаема.  
  
Лидия стояла в самой середине, впереди всех, и Стайлз как всегда чувствовал к ней жуткое магнитное притяжение, будто у него вовсе не было выбора. Все остальные съеживались перед лицом ее уверенности. Он задавался вопросом, могло ли это быть чувство самосохранения, без которого, как утверждал отец, родился сам Стайлз. Лейхи, казалось, хотел смыться куда подальше, безостановочно щелкая ручкой трясущимися руками и окидывая палату таким взглядом, будто в любой момент ждал нападения.  
  
Лидия пахла кокосом.  
  
– …пациент уремический. Доктор Стилински?  
  
_«Вот дерьмо. О чем он меня только что спросил?»_  
  
Он чувствовал, как прижималось ее тело к его боку, ее дыхание опаляло короткие волосы возле его уха, и в мозгу Стайлза случилось короткое замыкание. Решено: Лидия Мартин –  _дьявол_.  
  
Старший Хейл смотрел на него выжидающе, но все, на что способен был Стайлз, - это ошарашено открывать и закрывать рот и вскидывать брови, молясь о том, чтобы ответ сам чудесным образом появился в его голове. После целой вечности тишины, Хейл с прищуром ухмыльнулся, задав вопрос уже всей группе.  
  
– Инфекция? – предположила Лидия, само олицетворение святой невинности и женской хитрости.   
  
Ухмылка растянулась в полноценную улыбку –  _о боже, почему от этого так не по себе?_ – и Хейл сказал:  
– Красота и мозги. Это не делает вас особенной.  
  
Вместо предсказуемого возмущения, учитывая то, что она была права, Лидия преобразилась, и Стайлз, пристально на нее посмотрев, удивился: как он мог не принять всерьез ее предупреждения, что она раздавит его, если он окажется на ее пути. Тот взгляд, которым наградила его Лидия, плавной походкой перемещаясь к следующей койке, казалось, говорил о том же.

– Каким образом мистер Льюис оказался выписанным?  
  
Эллисон и Бойд обменялись тревожным взглядом, и Стайлз развел руки шире, ожидая ответа. В конце смены он решил проверить своего пациента и обнаружил пустую палату.  
  
– Его страховки не хватало, чтобы покрыть прописанное тобой лечение, – будто извиняясь, произнесла Эллисон, склонив голову на бок, и Стайлзу стало действительно трудно продолжать на всех злиться.  
  
– Но… он же вновь сюда попадет еще до Рождества. Все, что мы сделали, было по сути временным. Какого черта кто-то так поступил с отцом четырех детей? – возмутился Стайлз, и на лбу пролегла глубокая морщина, потому что серьезность ситуации раздражала. Они вместе консультировались по поводу этого парня, и Хейл даже сказал, что Стайлз мог сам выбрать для него направление лечения (и самому отвечать за последствия, конечно же).  
  
Потому что Стайлз умел судить здраво.  
  
Потому что ему можно было это  _доверить_. А теперь пациент ушел, и Стайлз чувствовал себя уязвленным.  
  
– Это доктор Хейл сделал? Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня угощали итальянской едой, прежде чем  _поиметь_. Я думал, что мы договорились… – начал он, но дверь резко распахнулась, громко врезаясь в стену, и в нее влетела каталка, доехав практически до середины комнаты, прежде чем медсестре удалось ее остановить.  
  
Хейл шел следом, весь нахмуренный и напряженный, а челюсть была стиснута так, что он того и гляди зубы сломает. Если Стайлз когда-либо чувствовал, что кто-то получил от него мысленное прозвище абсолютно залужено, так это точно Хмуродоктор, но всякое остроумие могло идти куда подальше, когда складывалось ощущение, что они вот-вот потеряют кого-то, у кого по праву должно быть впереди еще лет сорок.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы затронуть эту тему, но встретился с прожигающим взглядом, отвергающим все обвинения, и покачиванием головы.  
  
Стайлз захлопнул рот и облизал губы, просто наблюдая, как Хейл уходит.  
  
– Чувак, думаешь, был бы он так расстроен, если бы это было  _его_  решение? – сочувствующе спросил Бойд, и Стайлз мог лишь скривить рот в ответ.

Работать на вызовах – это какой-то особый вид Ада. Там и пьяницы, и наркоманы, и мешки с дерьмом, которые считали, что это нормально: избить свою жену и сказать, что она стукнулась об дверь. Еще взволнованные родители малышей, а также студентов, которые нуждались в нескольких швах, когда игра в пив-понг немного выходила из-под контроля. Доходило до того, что он начинал слышать вой и вибрации сирены даже тогда, когда она была выключена, и он пытался не ненавидеть слишком сильно Скотта, когда тот радостно накинулся на него на пути к выходу. На пути домой.  
  
Он прислонился к наружной стене палаты мистера Льюиса, у которого за эту ночь случился уже второй приступ, и просто позволил дыханию покинуть его. В такие моменты – и в такие ночи – Стайлз как никогда хотел, чтобы в голове у него было более спокойно. Чтобы где-то скрыться, когда окружающий не утихающий гул грозился сломить всю его решительность. Но Стайлз никогда спокойным не был, и, положа руку на сердце, он бы и двух минут не продержался без того, чтобы куда-то не вляпаться.  
  
Теплая рука сжала плечо, и когда он поднял взгляд, то не смог узнать парня, одетого в комбинезон уборщика и смотрящего на него пристальным взглядом.  
  
– Слушай сюда, – сказал тот, яростно играя желваками и массируя плечо Стайлза, будто он сидел в углу ринга и собирался на бой с Тайсоном, – не позволяй им вырвать ни одного ярда. Меняй позиции…   
  
– А разве это… – прервал его Стайлз, но парень продолжил:   
  
– И если они хотя бы попробуют завладеть мячом, я тебя из команды вышвырну! Сделай так, чтобы они навсегда запомнили игру с Титанами!   
  
Чувак вскинул в воздух оба кулака и триумфально прошелся по коридору, все так же играя желваками, а затем вернулся, уставившись на Стайлза яростным взглядом, и уверенно кивнул.  
  
– Я вот сейчас не понял, каким хреном мне способен помочь спич из  _«Вспоминая Титанов»_? – взвился Стайлз, и голос прозвучал так же раздраженно и устало, коим было его нынешнее состояние. – Чувак, я не нуждаюсь в дерьмовой второсортной спортивной хрени. Так что продолжай убирать блевотину. – Парень замер, обиженно опустив руки, и просто смотрел. Голова Стайлза дернулась, будто от пощечины, и он широко раскрыл глаза. – Ну, или… эм… иди в тренеры?  
  
Уборщик что-то резко вскрикнул, неестественно захохотал, но пресек попытку Стайлза улыбнуться. Это реально нервировало. Без единого слова, он дал задний ход и сначала указал на свои собственные глаза, выставил средний палец, а затем ткнул пальцем в сторону Стайлза. И прежде чем тот успел хоть что-то сказать, уборщик схватил свою швабру и ушел.  
  
Стайлз объявил время смерти своего первого пациента. Он думал, что должен почувствовать некое облегчение, когда позже узнал, что Лейхи объявил трех пациентов в свою  _самую первую смену_ , но этого не произошло. Все то время, когда они учились спасать жизнь, совершенно не подготовило их к тому, что медицина иногда терпит неудачу. Слова не способны были помочь горюющим семьям, так же, как и Стайлзу, а речь уборщика не помогла совсем.

Даже при том, что они жили в одной квартире, иногда у Стайлза появлялось ощущение, что Скотт в другой стране. Их графики пересекались, и казалось, что Эллисон водила его за собой на поводке (хотя разговор с ней едва ли мог заставить поверить, что она вообще его замечала). Да и сон походил на некую драгоценность, прибереженную для королей и реально милых щенков. Стайлз все еще не был уверен, кто же кормил их любимого геккона Джексона (ха, забавно), но это отошло на последний план в списке самой важной информации в свете того, что они со Скоттом не смогут поехать домой на праздники и провести Рождество вместе. Как братья. Это знак.  
  
Стайлзу казалось, что он мог вот-вот разрыдаться.  
  
Тот факт, что Стайлз скучал по Скотту, как по частичке себя, был очевиден, и он прекрасно знал о том, что можно отдалиться друг от друга, начать все заново, и о прочей дребедени, но складывалось такое ощущение, что за этот год уже слишком многое изменилось. Это будет его  _первое_  Рождество без отца (не считая того, когда отец проливал слезы над своим коктейлем на Гавайях, куда он отправился на свой поздний медовый месяц), и он не совсем был готов отдавать кому-то другому место Скотта справа от себя.  
  
Даже при том, что этот парень  _продолжал_  приходить домой и рассказывать, как хлюпал кишечник или с каким звуком почка падала на пол. Или если он, казалось, на самом деле упивался скупыми хлопками по ладони придурка Джексона. В глубине души Скотту все еще было четырнадцать.  
  
Но становилось лучше от того, что в город на праздники приехала сестра доктора Хейла. Все его попытки быть саркастичной, эгоистичной задницей в ее присутствии оказывались абсолютно ничтожными. Все мы вновь становимся теми же людьми, которыми когда-то были, когда рядом с нами человек из нашего прошлого. Для Хейла это раздражающий младший брат.  
  
Она адвокат и просто красавица, и Хейл угрожал Джексону всякими средневековыми пытками за то, что тот слишком долго на нее пялился. Но Лору, казалось, интересовал только Стайлз.  
  
– Двадцать пять? – удивилась она, размешивая свой фруктовый салат. – Практически ребенок. Как так получилось, что ты еще так молод? – она продолжала пристально смотреть на брата, который создавал фантастическое впечатление человека, пережевывающего ос и битое стекло.  
  
– Я пропустил один класс в старшей школе и получил диплом раньше, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Это замечательно, потому что по-другому я бы не познакомился со Скоттом и не потащил бы его задницу в колледж, – Стайлз гордо усмехнулся и Хейл покачал головой, уставившись на свою лазанью.  
  
– Так значит ты у нас… вундеркинд, – сказала Лора, опершись локтем на стул доктора Хейла –  _Дерека_. Она выдохнула и окинула его оценивающим взглядом с примесью любопытства. – Ну, конечно же,  _так и есть_.  
  
Хейл прочистил горло и ткнул вилкой в направлении Стайлза, старательно избегая смотреть на ухмылку сестры.  
– Стилински, если хочешь, можешь пойти потусоваться с Эллисон и ее щенками, – он кивком головы указал на какое-то место позади Стайлза и вскинул обе брови, но Лора накрыла Стайлзову руку своей даже раньше, чем тот успел дернуться. Уборщик, стоя прямо около стола Скотта, развернул к ним голову и угрожающе зыркнул. – Не позволяй Круэлле* себя задерживать.  
  
– Круэлла? – фыркнула Лора. – Я тебя прошу, если здесь кто-то и охотиться на маленьких невинных созданий, так это ты. Я даже не смогла нормально оценить нынешнее пополнение, потому что они жутко боятся Большого и Страшного доктора Хейла, – она повернулась обратно к Стайлзу: – Он уже испытывал на тебе тест на унижение-и-стрессоустойчивость? Заставлял чувствовать себя дерьмом, а затем требовал сделать какую-нибудь фуфловую процедуру, пока сам на все это смотрел?  
  
Стайлз сжал губы и потеребил соломинку в стакане с лимонадом, пока Лора отчитывала брата за то, что тот так предсказуем.   
  
– Просто здорово, доктор Хейл. Я чувствую себя в какой-то мере использованным, – упрекнул Стайлз. – А что насчет того раза, когда ты похвалил мое наложение швов? Готов поспорить, что ты говоришь это всем парням, – взгляд, который он получил в ответ, наверное, способен был снять слой краски с чего угодно, и Лора спрятала ладонью свою ухмылку.  
  
– Какого хрена, Лора? – рыкнул Хейл, и та, рассмеявшись, встала, чтобы убрать свой поднос.  
  
– Не волнуйся, Стайлз. Ты блестяще сдал экзамен, – практически прогоготала она через плечо, потому что все еще задыхалась от смеха.   
  
Без Лоры над столом повисла тишина, и Стайлз усердно раздумывает, сколько ему еще нужно просидеть, чтобы не было так очевидно, что он ушел только из-за нее.  
  
– Ну, твоя сестра веселая…  
  
– Она Сатана. Фильм  _«Ослепленный желанием»_  как раз про нее.  
  
Стайлз громко фыркнул и сделал глоток.  
– Чувак, ты не хочешь, чтобы я представлял твою сестру в красном латексном комбинезоне, и дело не в том, что ты мой босс… – он натолкнулся на злобный взгляд Хейла. – Ладно. Хорошо, что она приехала на праздники. Я рассказывал тебе, что проведу их со Скоттом? Это будет Бро-ждество. Пиво до полудня, штаны по желанию, и все, что в форме сэндвича.  
  
Взгляд Хейла скользнул куда-то за плечо Стайлза, и он молчаливо кивнул.  
– Звучит весело, Стайлз, только не припомню, чтобы я спрашивал, – бравада вернулась, ибо сестры уже рядом не было, и Стайлз закатил глаза.  
  
– Ух ты, доктор Хейл. Трогательный момент между коллегами. Напомни мне напечатать эту дату на кружке.   
  
Хейл все так же отвлекался на что-то, и Стайлз не мог не попытаться понять, что значил его взгляд. Но Хейл вдруг вновь заговорил:  
– Просто… – вздохнул он, а затем серьезным взглядом посмотрел на Стайлза. – Я понимаю, что вы, парни, очень близки, и этот год был для вас дерьмовым из-за переезда, работы и прочих «изменений», но… не возлагай все свое счастье на какого-то одно человека, ясно? Особенно, если он не отвечает тебе тем же.  
  
После этого он встал и ушел. А позже Стайлз удивился, мог ли Хейл предвидеть то, что Скотт заставит его натянуть галстук и пригласит Эллисон в десять часов Рождественского утра, заранее отменяя их Бро-ждество еще до того, как оно успеет начаться.  
  
________  
*Круэлла Де Виль – главная злодейка из «101 далматинец»

В скором времени Стайлз узнал о себе еще одну вещь: его улыбка действовала на старушек как криптонит. Когда рядом не было Скотта – а Лейхи ютился в какой-нибудь кладовке и рыдал – он проводил все свое свободное время с престарелыми пациентами, играя в Скрабл и рассматривая бесконечное число фотографий внуков и внучек или далеких путешествий. Примерно через месяц он стал завсегдатаем компании, и некоторым его любимчикам даже удалось выведать его настоящее имя.  
  
И у них не ушло много времени, чтобы растрепать всем остальным, что значила буква «Д» на его удостоверении.  
  
– Черт побери, Этта. Знаете, если бы это были  _Стрип шашки_ , вы бы уже сейчас показывали пальцем на мою тощую белую задницу и громко смеялись…  
  
Пожилая женщина подмигнула своим густо-накрашенным глазом и одарила Стайлза томным взглядом.  
  
– Дорогой, еще не слишком поздно, – сказала она, а Стайлзу пришлось подавить смущенный румянец. На каждую бабульку, желающую потрепать его по голове и испечь ему Сникердудли*, всегда найдется еще одна, которая вновь откроет для себя либидо и решит, что свежее мяско молодого доктора – именно то, чего в ее диете не хватало. – Ты выглядишь в точности, как мой Альфред перед тем, как он в последний раз вышел в море… – задумчиво пробормотала она.  
  
– Ну, Альфред был секси-моряком, – подмигнул ей Стайлз, прежде чем заметить неодобрительный рыжий проблеск за жалюзи. – Хотя мы обязательно обсудим это позже. Не смейте мне изменять. Я все равно узнаю.  
  
– Бессмысленно, если мы не дойдем до самой интересной части, – мурлыкнула она, и смех Стайлза прозвучал, как чихуахуа в процессе родов.  
  
  
– В чем твой умысел? – спросила Лидия, утащив его из палаты миссис Флинн, подальше от жалкого разгрома в настольной игре и попыток сопротивления старческой сексуальной агрессии. Он решительно уверял себя, что быть разбитым в пух и прах восьмидесятилетней старушкой совсем не позорно. Лидия смотрела на него расчетливо, будто его ответ будет иметь какое-то великое таинственное значение, в котором она вполне могла разобраться.  
  
– Умысел? – переспросил Стайлз, встав к ней лицом, тем самым пытаясь скрыть от нее пару сисек, которые уборщик нарисовал на спине его формы, когда они сегодня утром вместе ехали в лифте.   
  
(Видимо, своей неспособностью оценить старые спортивные фильмы он и заслужил себе нарисованную грудь. Третьего размера, если он правильно понял.)  
  
– С бабульками, – разъяснила она. – Давай, расскажи, почему ты проводишь больше времени с ними, чем с ангелом смерти. Махинации с наследством?  
  
– Ого, – нахмурился Стайлз. – Я-то думал, что холодное, черствое сердце было лишь частью твоего надменного очарования, но, по всей видимости, должно было случиться что-то реально ужасное, заставившее тебя видеть во всех только плохое, – пришло осознание, что однажды разочарованная всем миром Лидия Мартин теперь готова была сама разочаровать весь мир. Она все рассматривала его, приподняв один уголок губ, и он вздохнул: – Мне нравится проводить с ними время, ясно? Меня растил отец, и бабушка была огромной частью моей жизни. Ты видишь тут толпу внуков, рвущуюся их навестить?  
  
Лидия была настроена весьма скептически, и он, несколько обеспокоившись, почесал затылок.  
  
– Ладно, ну, еще я… – начал он, замечая, как сузились глаза Лидии, – вчера вечером я потерял пациента. Парня, которого мы вполне возможно могли бы спасти до того, как все стало совсем плохо, если бы у него была правильная страховка. Но Власть имущие всячески нам препятствовали, так что мы должны были сплавить его куда-то в другое место. У него было четыре ребенка. Я… не мог, – признался он, удивляясь, откуда вообще у него взялась потребность обо всем ей рассказать. – Я просто… думаю, что хочу сделать хоть что-то хорошее в этом мире.  
  
Казалось, ее лицо на мгновение смягчилось, что было похоже на… стыд, но еще ни одному мужчине не удалось пристыдить Лидию Мартин, или, по крайней мере, у нее хватало гордости это не показывать. Лидия пожала плечами и вдумчиво улыбнулась.  
– _Хмм_ , – пробормотала она скорее себе, нежели кому-то еще в не особо оживленном коридоре; как будто он доказал свою точку зрения, или она проиграла пари, и Стайлз не мог понять, почему он теперь слышит это хмыканье так часто рядом с собой.  
  
– Лидия, что все это значит? – хмуро спросил он, сложив руки на груди, но она лишь покачала головой, ступая ближе.  
  
– Стайлз? Хорошо, что я с самого начала предупредила, чтобы ты держался от меня подальше. Было бы вопиющей несправедливостью съесть живьем такого парня, как ты, – Лидия нежно провела большим пальцем по его щеке и отвернулась, говоря: – Хотя ты все еще должен мне платонический, ни к чему не обязывающий обед.  
  
– Разве? – удивился Стайлз, потому что хоть она и была прекрасна, и он отчасти чувствовал, что нуждается в разрешении смотреть на нее, вероятность дружбы между ними была весьма мала. Ее вряд ли можно назвать источником тепла и света, и он не мог представить, как звонит ей в три утра, пьянющий и с разбитым сердцем.  
  
– Ага. Я просто поняла, что мне все же придется позорно завести в этом городе несколько друзей, а ты здесь самый приемлемый кандидат, – отозвалась Лидия, даже не повернувшись. Все, на что способен был Стайлз – беспорядочно жестикулировать ей вслед, силясь руками выразить все слова недоумения, которые так и не будут высказаны. – Не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь пытаться тебя трахнуть, – добавила она, и Стайлз не мог справиться с ощущением того, что его только столкнули на рельсы перед несущимся навстречу поездом.  
  
_________  
*Сникердудль (snickerdoodles) – Американское ванильное печенье, покрытое сахаром с корицей, хрустящее снаружи и мягкое изнутри.

– Я уверена, что все совсем не так, – Эллисон вновь выступала в роли миротворца. Для человека, который сыпал такими тонко завуалированными угрозами, она проводила слишком много времени, усмиряя гнев других людей.   
  
– Нет, все именно так, – возразила Лидия. – Подтверди, Айзек.  
  
Лейхи выглядел потрясенным, но, с другой стороны, это его обычное выражение.   
– Ну, вроде как… слушайте, я просто несказанно рад, когда он не угрожает выколоть мне глаз моей же собственной ключицей.  
  
Стайлз на это издал смешок, и три пары глаз обратились к нему, а Лидия еще и раздраженно выдохнула, явно теряя терпение.   
  
– Видите? – указала на него Лидия. – А вот и он. Дай угадаю, ты только что в одиночку спас ребенка на вертолетной площадке на крыше.  
  
– У нас нет вертолетной площадки, – нахмурился Стайлз, и Лидия угрожающе положила руку на свое бедро. – Что происходит?  
  
– Я просто рассказывала ребятам, чего стоит быть учительским любимчиком, – сурово произнесла она, и Стайлз скривился. – Ой, да ладно тебе, не говори мне, что ты не заметил, как Хейл лижет тебе задницу?  
  
– Честно говоря, – вмешался Айзек, – думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что Стайлз не флиртует с его дядей…  
  
Стайлз широко раскрыл рот, а Лидия закипела от злости.  
  
– Прости?  
  
– Ну, – уже не так смело продолжил Айзек, – возможно, он упомянул когда-то, что «плохие девочки из старшей школы» редко умеют добиваться всего своим собственным горбом.  
  
Челюсть Лидии упала вниз, и она, казалось, угрожающе зарычала.  
  
– Значит, по его мнению, я выезжаю на одной только внешности? – натянутым голосом произнесла она, опустив взгляд в пол, и Айзек протянул к ней руку.  
  
– Слушай, Лидс, он просто не знает тебя. В смысле, с тех пор, как тебя сюда взяли, вы работали вместе всего ничего. И даже тогда ты была заносчивой задницей, – уверил Стайлз, и ее пристальный взгляд вновь уперся в его глаза.  
  
Он хотел сказать, что в этом не было ничего особенного, что он сам не понимал, почему Хейл его так выделяет на фоне других, особенно учитывая то, что половину времени он понятия не имел, какого хрена ему нужно делать. Но Стайлз ничего из этого не сказал. Пусть он мысленно и признал поражение примерно раз сто, казалось, все остальные и так уже достаточно по нему увидели.  
  
Лидия отошла от всего этого довольно быстро и протянула руку, нежно потрепав Стайлза по щеке.  
  
– Ты прав, Стайлз, – усмехнулась она. – Думаю, что и мой флирт до него тоже не дошел бы… не его тип, – и после этих слов она развернулась и ушла, оставив хмурого Стайлза на развлечение Эллисон, Бойда и Айзека. Он просто потерянно почесал щеку.  
  
– Что… – начал он свой вопрос, но Эллисон подняла обе руки и ушла, бросив напоследок:   
  
– О нет. Если ты не способен сам во всем разобраться, я в этом участия принимать не буду.  
  
Айзек вышел следом, сопровождая свой уход этим злоебучим взглядом щенка сенбернара. Так что остался Стайлз с Бойдом, который активно отказывался признавать его присутствие, а только тихо бубнил что-то типа  _«Господи, дай мне сил»_ , глядя в монитор и продолжая набирать сообщение своей бабушке.  
  
Все так же продолжая хмуриться, Стайлз направился к своему джипу, чья окраска была продана за место для рекламы в поддержку местной спортивной команды. Стайлз не тратил слишком много времени на решение той загадки, отсутствие сумятицы в голове успокаивала.

– Ну, я так полагаю, что ты вызывал меня  _дважды_  не для того, чтобы спросить про антибиотики миссис Фейсон, – заявил Хейл, входя в комнату отдыха. Стайлз застыл с половиной сэндвича возле рта и несколько виновато посмотрел в ответ.  
  
– Я, эм…  
  
– Потому что ты знаешь, что это стандартные препараты, верно? Препараты, которые мы даже  _детям_  назначаем. А в ее карте нет упоминаний об аллергии, так что я не вижу _никакого повода_  сомневаться. Или ты просто наслаждаешься моим специфичным юмором, Стилински?  
  
Он был прав, и Стайлз прекрасно это знал, но то чувство, когда ты объявляешь время чьей-либо смерти, все еще было слишком свежо в его сознании.   
  
– Я просто хотел быть до конца уверенным, вот и все.  
  
Хейл сел и прищурился.  
– Видишь ли, что самое забавное. Семь месяцев назад ты был  _единственным_  интерном, не доставляющим мне лишнего геморроя в те прекрасные часы, когда я мог спокойно сходить в туалет или провести время с любителем удовольствия в моих штанах.  
  
Стайлз со вздохом опустил сэндвич. Он несколько удивился тому, что эти мысленные картинки практически не вызывали отвращения. На самом деле, это…  
  
_Неа. Даже думать не стоило…_  
  
– Да, ты прав. Наверное, я просто… – он посмотрел на Хейла и все же решил, что это не тот человек, перед которым хотелось показывать слабость. – Забудь, я смогу с этим справится.  
  
После короткой паузы Хейл выдохнул и пододвинулся чуть вперед. Он сжал руки перед собой, и его взгляд немного смягчился – эта странная смесь зеленого, синего и коричневого выделялась даже в искусственном освещении.   
  
– Слушай, Стайлз, если ты намерен пройти через это, то тебе необходимо начать доверять своим собственным суждениям. Терять людей всегда дерьмово, ясно? Иногда наша работа, как ежедневный удар гребаным серпом по яйцам. Но та минута, когда ты начнешь забирать это домой, когда ты позволишь этому пожирать тебя, эта минута будет означать, что тебе конец.  
Стайлз никогда еще не видел, чтобы Дерек так тщательно подбирал каждое слово. Это… сбивало с толку.  
– Мы потеряли Льюиса не из-за провала в знаниях – это была ебаная система. Я понимаю, что это звучит как херовое оправдание. Особенно, когда кому-то приходится усаживать своего семилетнего ребенка и объяснять, куда ушел папочка, но именно так мы должны оправдывать все самим себе, - продолжил Дерек и прикусил губу, а Стайлз просто смотрел, нуждаясь хоть в каком-нибудь подтверждении, что он все еще не сошел с ума, мучаясь из-за всего этого дерьма. – Так что успокаивай себя этим. Лги себе – как хочешь. Просто прекрати усложнять простые вещи. После, когда ты научишься это делать, все остальное… встанет на свои места.  
  
Стайлз онемел. Его несколько поражало такое смирение, исходившее от парня, который ходил так, будто это место ему чем-то задолжало. Как будто ничто не было способно вызвать его замешательства, и Стайлз искренне недоумевает, как у него это получалось.  
  
– Окей, – прохрипел Стайлз в ответ, положив руки на стол.  
  
– Хорошо, – просиял Хейл, но отчего-то стал больше похож на акулу. – А теперь, если ты в следующий раз вызовешь меня, и никто не будет, мать твою,  _при смерти_ , я обязательно это исправлю. Понял?  
  
_В этом весь он_.  
  
– Конечно. Понял, – закатил глаза Стайлз.  
  
Ну что же, возможно, Стайлз надеялся, что нашел того человека, на кого можно было смотреть с почтением. На кого стоило ровняться.  
  
Вероятно, Дерек не тот человек.

 


	2. Ординатура I

– И ты просто… я  _люблю_  тебя, понимаешь?  
  
Стайлз кивнул и со слезами на глазах заключил плечи Скотта в кольцо своих рук. Они нажрались в хлам, и их, скорее всего, вышвырнули бы из бара еще несколько часов назад, если бы не Эллисон, околдовавшая всех своим обаянием и объяснившая, что они тут празднуют начало супервзрослой жизни.  
  
– Я знаю, чувак. Ты как… как…  _родственная душа_. Я бы умер за тебя, – Стайлз прикрыл один глаз, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Скотт так сильно перед ним не кружился. Возможно, сейчас там было два Скотта, Стайлз не знал наверняка. Но если бы это было действительно так, было бы круто. – Или отдал бы тебе почку. Тб… тебе нужна почка? Ты бы мог сам ее вырезать… ты офигенный хирург и все такое…  
  
У Скотта задрожали губы.  
  
– Чувак, я верю. Потому что ты всегда веришь в меня.  
  
– Да! – яростно закивал Стайлз. – Ток… только Джексона в операционную не пускай. Я к своим внутренностям подпущу  _только_  тебя.  
  
– О,  _брат_ … – с придыханием произнесла Лидия, потому что, видимо, слишком бесчувственная, чтобы понять их эпичный броманс.  
  
Скотт взволнованно указал на Лидию рукой, в которой продолжал держать пиво.  
  
– Да! Он… – Скотт повернулся и с нежностью улыбнулся Стайлзу. – Он как брат, которого у меня никогда не было, понимаешь?  
  
Стайлз уткнулся лицом в шею Скотта. Его переполняла любовь к нему и ко всем остальным в этом баре. Все они были клевыми. Кроме Джексона. Тот мог отсосать.  
  
– Похоже, что сегодня я еду к себе, – вздохнула Эллисон, и Лидия вопросительно приподняла бровь. Стайлз мог это увидеть, даже уткнувшись носом в плечо Скотта. – Когда они доходят до такого состояния, им нравится строить крепость, спать рядом друг с другом и рассказывать всякие секреты при свете фонарика, – объяснила она.  
  
– Чувак! Крепость Колински! Пожалуйста?!  
  
Скотт округлил глаза и закивал не хуже одной из тех игрушечных собак, что вы обычно прикрепляете на торпеду своей машины.  
  
– Угу! Я… погоди, – он повернулся к Эллисон, надевая свою Эпичную Щенячью Мордашку. – Ты не возражаешь? Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя и безмерно поклоняюсь тебе, как личности…  
  
Вздохнув, Эллисон просто отмахнулась от него и встала.   
– Да, все в порядке. Я просто закажу себе еще выпить и попытаюсь притвориться, что это был не первый раз, когда ты признался мне в любви.  
  
– Чувак… – брови Стайлза поползли вверх, однако Скотт был слишком занят, пытаясь включить камеру на своем телефоне, чтобы понять, какая большая проблема обрушится на него завтра.  
  
– Лид… Лид-иии-яяя, сфоткай нас со Стайлзом!  
  
– Что я вообще здесь забыла? – сокрушилась Лидия, успев поймать телефон прежде, чем тот угодит прямиков в Стайлзов бокал с Эплтини (ой, да заткнитесь вы, он  _вкусный_ ).  
  
– А то, что мы хотим, чтобы вы с Эллисон были подругами даже при том, что у нее, по твоим словам, «комплекс вечно все критикующей старшей сестры», – начал объяснять Стайлз, изобразив в воздухе кавычки, и слишком поздно понял, что Эллисон уже вернулась за стол. – Или ты… не… говорила это… никогда. Шшш, молчи, Скотт!  
  
– А?  
  
Две девушки смотрели друг на друга, и над столом повисла неловкая тишина. Эллисон опустилась на свой стул, наморщив лоб.  
– Вечно критикующая старшая сестра?  
  
Все головы повернулись к Лидии, которая на короткое мгновение великодушно согласилась принять пристыженный вид, прежде чем сжать губы и пожать плечами.  
– Ну да.  
  
Сложилось такое ощущение, что все звуки в баре разом стихли, и Стайлзу до ужаса хотел схватить Скотта за руку. Собственно, именно это он и сделал. Плевать, пьяные бро – тактильные бро.  
  
– Думаю, что это справедливо, – наконец кивнула Эллисон, делая большой глоток водки с тоником. – Потому что я полностью осуждаю твое поведение в духе Регины Джордж в суперобтягивающей медицинской униформе.  
  
Парни оказались буквально в десяти секундах от того, чтобы сигануть под стол, но Лидия засмеялась – она засмеялась! – громко и непристойно и подняла свой бокал.  
– Я приму это как комплимент.  
  
Стайлз не понимал этих девчонок. Совсем.  
  
И именно об этом он подумал, когда спустя полчаса обнаружил, что сидит в баре и выпивает ни с кем иным, как с Лорой Хейл.  
  
– Ты меня пугаешь, – сообщил он, причмокнув губами после того, как выплюнул дольку лимона.  
  
Он не знал точно, когда она пришла, но прекрасно помнил свое улюлюканье и крик «Лоо-рааа!», когда заметил ее в дверях бара. Она пришла в компании девушек, под которых подходило лишь одно описание: стая львиц на охоте. Или волчиц. Что-то прекрасное и пугающее.  
  
– И мне это нравится, – ухмыльнулась она, изящно вытерев пальцы салфеткой.  
  
У нее буквально глаза загорелись, когда она разглядела его в толпе. И возможно этому поспособствовало то, что Стайлз уже был в полушаге от исполнения «Safety dance», изображая руками букву "С" с громким воплем:  _«С, как Стайлз, видишь?»_.  
  
– Как я поняла, мой милый старший братец не получил приглашение на вечеринку? – поинтересовалась она, подзывая бармена наманикюренным пальчиком. Стайлз нахмурился.  
  
– Пфф, он… он сказал, что у него есть более интересные дела, чем смотреть, как я становлюсь «жертвой очереди на трансплантацию». Причем, он бы сам в дураках и остался. Скотт абсолютно точно отдал бы мне часть своей печени.  
  
  
Вышеупомянутый бро ошивался возле музыкального автомата, снова выбрав творение «Men Without Hats» и пытаясь заставить Эллисон сделать волну руками, пока сам пытался подпевать:  
_– Ты можешь танцевать, ты можешь танцевать, все смотрят на твои брюки*._  
  
– Скотт, ты перевираешь слова.  
  
– Бро, не слушай ее! – вмешался Стайлз. – Там именно такие слова!  
  
Лора улыбнулась, и Стайлз даже в таком изрядно подпитом состоянии мог различить в этой улыбке что-то среднее между нежностью и задумчивостью.  
  
– Дерек не знает, что пропустил, – Лора наклонилась и поцеловала его щеку губами, накрашенными  _стойкой губной помадой_. Плевать, красный – полностью его цвет.  
  
Стайлз покрылся румянцем, усмехнулся и тут же вынужденно закрыл глаза, ослепленный вспышкой фотоаппарата на ее телефоне.  
  
– Эй, я не был готов, – возмутился он, но Лора, быстро что-то напечатав, положила телефон обратно на стойку. Спустя несколько секунд экран снова ожил, и Лора улыбнулась, принимая вызов.   
  
– Привет, мишка-братишка. Ты пропускаешь одну отличную вечеринку.  
  
Стайлз вылупил глаза и помотал головой, давая ей знак, чтобы она его не выдавала:  
– Нет, нет, не говори ему, что я напился! Он опять начнет это свое  _«ты такой бездарный придурок, Стилински»_  и состроит мне осуждающие брови.  
  
Лора сдержала смех и, глядя на него, приложила палец к губам.  
  
– Ага, я не знала, что твои подопечные будут здесь. Представь, какое удачное совпадение. Стайлз  _такое забавный_ , когда пьяный.  
  
– Ты правда так думаешь? – мгновенно преобразился Стайлз.  
  
Она не ответила, но все с той же ухмылкой продолжала говорить в телефон:  
– Нет, я понятия не имею, чья это помада, – прежде чем Стайлз успел возразить, она накрыла ладонью его рот, и он непонимающе нахмурился. – Ели бы ты был мужиком и приехал сюда, смог бы сам все узнать.  
  
Сдавшись, Стайлз мог только беспомощно что-то ворчать. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы разбираться, какого хрена вообще происходит.  
  
– Дерек, сейчас ругаться нет никакого смысла, – засмеялась она. – Мы можем поговорить о твоем  _полном безразличии_  ко всей этой ситуации завтра, когда ты угостишь свою любимую сестренку завтраком. Пока-а!  
  
Она чуть не проткнула ногтем экран телефона, пытаясь сбросить вызов, и…  _что?_  
  
– Че… что это было? – полюбопытствовал Стайлз, слизывая с губ вкус лимона, оставшийся после ее руки. Она лишь улыбнулась и помахала каким-то своим знакомым.  
  
– Милый, я не верю, что ты так ничего и не понял.  
  
**________**  
*Имеется в виду песня Men Without Hats - Safety dance (1983), вошедшая в саунд к сериалу.   
В оригинале: "Мы можем танцевать, мы можем танцевать. Все смотрят на твои руки". 

– Ой, да ладно тебе. Признай: я твой любимчик.  
  
–  _Я_  мой любимчик.  
  
– Ты не можешь быть своим собственным любимчиком!  
  
– Могу, потому что я хорош во всем, – ухмыльнулся доктор Хейл, надкусывая яблоко, и Стайлз понятия не имел, откуда тот вообще его взял.  
  
Они только что сказали десятилетней девочке, что ее выпишут как раз к вечеринке по случаю дня рождения ее лучшего друга, и она с широкой улыбкой держала руки раскрытыми, пока они оба ее не обняли. По мнению Стайлза, лечение объятиями должно было прописываться всем пациентам по умолчанию (окей, всем тем, у кого не наблюдалось смертельно-опасных инфекций; Стайлзу еще жить хотелось), потому что они даже у Хейла вызывали такую мягкую, довольную улыбку, которую Стайлз видел лишь несколько раз.  
  
– Будучи ординатором, ты не был таким великолепным, – указав на себя, сказал Стайлз. – Твоя сестра рассказала мне, что даже тогда у тебя иногда поджилки тряслись.  
  
Глаза Хейла потемнели в липовой угрозе.  
– Я пошел дальше, а тебе лучше вообще забыть, что ты знаешь мою старшую сестру.  
  
– Не получится. Я ей нравлюсь, – уверенно ответил Стайлз, а затем нахмурился, – я так думаю. Иногда мне кажется, что она хочет меня съесть.  
  
– Нет, она не хочет тебя  _съесть_ , – закатил глаза Хейл.  
  
– Эй, готов поспорить, что я на самом деле вкусный, – попытался защититься Стайлз, наблюдая, как Хейл обошел сестринский пост и лениво развалился на стуле. Медбрат Бойд вернулся с бумажным стаканчиком кофе и хмуро сверлил его взглядом, пока тот его не заметил.  
  
– Ты занял мое место, – проворчал Бойд, глядя по-настоящему озадаченно, будто он вообще понять не мог, как кому-то в голову взбрело, что здесь можно сидеть.  
  
– Буду сидеть там, где захочу, потому что я спасаю жизни детей, – ответил Хейл, но складывалось ощущение, что он уже готов был встать. Взгляд Бойда пробирал до костей. – Возвращайся, когда сможешь похвастаться тем же.  
  
Странно, но у любого другого такое высокомерие отталкивало бы, но у Хейла… Неа. Стайлз не собирался обдумывать эту бредовую реакцию прямо сейчас. Это была всего лишь дикая радость от того, что они помогли маленькой Алексе.  
  
– Я и забыла, каким привлекательным бывает высокомерное бахвальство, – дополнила Эллисон внутренний монолог Стайлза, убирая волосы от лица и закручивая их в виде какой-то волшебной булочки. Хейл лишь пожал плечами, глядя на нее.  
  
– Это не бахвальство, а чистая правда, – сказал он, глядя уже на Стайлза и вызывая коллективный стон. Конечно, ведь так оно и было. С тех пор, как Стайлз пришел сюда работать, отчеты Хейла были почти безупречны, в то время как у самого Стайлза диагнозы подтверждались лишь в половине случаев.  
  
– Слушай, круто, конечно, что ты тут цитируешь Мохаммеда Али, сидя на моем стуле, – сказал Бойд, и стаканчик с кофе начал как-то подозрительно наклоняться над промежностью брюк Хейла, – но ты же у нас не такая важная задница, верно?  
  
– Может, мне стоит повторить еще раз? – самодовольно возразил Хейл, приподняв бровь. Стайлз не видел его таким… да вообще никогда не видел. Игривый, расслабленный, _улыбающийся_ … это было что-то невероятное.  
  
– Интересно, – произнес рядом незнакомый голос, и все обернулись, обнаружив реально горячую девушку в белом халате. Та поглаживала пальцами свой подбородок, будто только что сделала великое открытие.  
  
Это оказалась миниатюрная блондинка с добрыми карими глазами и светящейся в них озорной искоркой.  
  
– Это доктор Эрика Рейес, – сообщил им Гринберг своим извечным голосом умирающего кита, и удивительно, но на сей раз он не был с ног до головы облит потом, как бывало каждый раз, когда он носился за шефом Хейлом. Чисто технически он являлся юристом, но на деле выполнял работу мальчика на побегушках. – Она…  
  
– Новый психиатр, - закончила за него Эллисон, опершись локтем на стойку сестринского поста. Она смерила пополнение в их рядах оценивающим взглядом, а Стайлз уже мысленно прикидывал, чего бы такого подмешать в напитки, чтобы они с ней сразу же сдружились. Эрика была горяча, и Стайлз хотел, чтобы она была рядом.  
  
Возможно, ему не следовало доверять ответственность за выписку препаратов.  
  
А вот брови медбрата Бойда взлетели так высоко, что Стайлз даже представил, как у того из ушей посыпались сердечки.  
  
– Привет! – махнула рукой Эрика. – Я ужасно запоминаю имена. Так что, пожалуйста, не держите на меня зла и не думайте, что я вас не уважаю, – она посмотрела на Стайлза. – Я уверена, что вы все безумно ми… Ого, пресвятая хренотень, Бэтмен! – выпалила она, приподняв бровь. – Я просто обязана спросить: чувствуешь ли ты, что для тех, с кем ты вступаешь в связь, важно так явно заявить на тебя права?  
  
– Мы все много выпили, – вспыхнув и прикрыв щеку рукой, попытался оправдаться Стайлз, и Хейл наконец встал.  
  
– Простите, но мне нужно практиковать медицину, – сказал он, выходя из-за стойки сестринского поста.  
  
– Ах, альфа-самец, которому мне нужно доказать свою состоятельность, – наблюдая за уходом Хейла, глубокомысленно изрекла Эрика. В ее глазах вспыхнул восторг. – Конфетка.  
  
– Не трать время, – злобно проворчал Стайлз. – Даже если тебе удастся его впечатлить, он никогда тебе этого не скажет.  
  
В его словах не было горечи или что-то типа того. Нет, он совсем не ждал, что получит в свой первый ординаторский день подарок или праздничный кекс.   
  
– Стремление к одобрению коллег? – диагностировала Эрика, шагнув ближе к нему, а он уже был сыт этим психологическим дерьмом по горло. – Для начала тебе нужно научиться адекватной самооценке, – она опустила взгляд на его бейджик: – Д… Д… Джерард? Джошуа?  
  
– Зови меня просто Ди-мен, – проинформировал ее Стайлз, изобразив одной рукой некое подобие бандитского знака. Рейес начала тихо повторять под нос «Ди-мен» – техника запоминания – не сводя с него взгляд, а он мысленно вопил:  
  
_Никто и никогда не звал тебя Ди-мен! Горячая девчонка думает, что это нормально - звать тебя Ди-мен!_  
  
Он оглянулся вокруг и обнаружил, что рядом остался только медбрат Бойд, глядящий на него осуждающим взглядом.  
  
– Это медбрат Бойд, – сообщил он, потому что начал чувствовать некую неловкость.  
  
– Верн, – поправил тот, встав и протянув для приветствия руку. – Зови меня Верн.  
  
– Но никто же не называет тебя… Ла-адно… – он тут же замолчал под испепеляющим взглядом Бойда.  
  
– Верн… Верн… Верн… – Эрика оглядела его с ног до головы, и Бойд сделал то, что Стайлз никогда еще прежде не видел – он улыбнулся.  
  
Как-то это все странно.  
  
– Странно все это, – уже вслух объявил Стайлз. – Ладно, тогда я… – он указал большим пальцем себе за спину, – да…  
  
Ему просто необходимо было смыться отсюда до того, как он увидит, как флиртует Бойд.

У Стайлза было отличное настроение. Весь врачебный состав отбыл на ужин в честь Шефа Хейла по случаю… чего-то там, он не особо вслушивался, так что весь вечер за старших в больнице оставались ординаторы. Он был так этим опьянен, что буквально слышал, как в ушах эхом раздавался речитатив  _«Like A Boss»_.  
  
И только когда, завернув за угол, он увидел медбрата Бойда, который махал шваброй в сторону лифта по дружные вопли Гринберга и еще трех парней, в которых Стайлз узнал сотрудников администрации, он понял: все, что он слышал, ему не померещилось.  
– А ну-ка возвращайтесь! Что, слабо̀? – прокричал Бойд одновременно с сигналом закрытия дверей лифта.  
  
– Что это за хрень была? – остановившись рядом с ним, поинтересовался Стайлз, на что Бойд закатил глаза.  
  
– Рэп-команда Гринберга, – с отвращением сообщил он. – Шеф Хейл позволяет им репетировать по ночам, чтобы самому тут днем не страдать.  
  
– А ты, похоже… не фанат, – предположил Стайлз, направляясь следом за ним в комнату отдыха.  
  
– Это оскорбительно, – взглянув на него, сказал Бойд.  
  
– А-а, потому что они искажают твою культуру? – Единственным ответом стал хмурый взгляд, так что Стайлз пояснил: – Твою… эм… этническую принадлежность?  
  
–  _Нет_ , потому что они сосут.  
  
– Справедливое замечание.  
  
Эллисон и Скотт находились в нескольких шагах от полного разрушения дивана перед телевизором в комнате для персонала – и было бы очень смешно, если бы он сломался навечно – и Стайлз громко откашлялся, получив в ответ их глупые улыбки.  
  
– Чувак, кто сегодня за главного?! – спросил он, подставляя кулак для приветственного удара, но Скотт просто по-братски пихнул его в плечо.  
  
– Ты знаешь! Наконец-то хоть какое-то чертово признание.  
  
– Знаете, у меня такое ощущение, что вы двое чувствуете такую потребность в покровительстве именно потому, что продолжаете звать друг друга «чувак» и «бро», – вздохнула Эллисон, глядя то на одного, то на другого.   
  
– Эрика как-то упомянула комплекс Питера Пэна*, – ввернул свое словечко Бойд, и Стайлз застонал.  
  
– Она когда-нибудь прекратит анализировать всех и вся? Я не считаю это правильным, более того, меня это нервирует. Она какая-то… наглая.  
  
– Стайлз, Хейла здесь нет. Можешь уже перестать притворяться, что ненавидишь ее только потому, что это делает он, – ухмыльнулась Эллисон.  
  
– Я не притворяюсь… – вздохнул он. – А если серьезно, что случилось между Хейлом и этой прекрасной, самоуверенной женщиной? – он указал на Эллисон. – Он же не ведет себя так, будто  _вы_  постоянно ломаете его конструктор.  
  
Эллисон и Бойд переглянулись.  
  
– На это потребовалось время… поверь, – зловеще проговорила Эллисон, и прежде чем они успели еще о чем-то поспорить, она указала куда-то пальцем, и они, проследив направление, увидели Лидию с огромной стопкой историй болезни в руках и таким взглядом маленькой русалочки, которого они еще никогда на ней не видели.   
  
– Мы совершенно одни, – округлив глаза, произнесла Лидия хрипловатым голосом, и Стайлзу захотелось обнять ее или сделать еще что-нибудь в этом духе, потому что это  _Лидия_ , и уязвимость ей не к лицу.  
  
– Все хорошо, Лидс, – заверил ее он, на деле же глядя на кучу истории болезни. Эллисон быстро перечислила все то, что им нужно успеть сделать за несколько следующих часов, а Стайлзу показалось, что он проглотил язык. У Скотта намечалось больше хирургических консультаций, чем за последние три месяца  _в целом_.  
  
Это будет долгая смена.  
  
Каким-то образом ему удалось пережить первые три самых напряженных часа. Скотт не катался по полу и не скулил, так что это уже был хороший знак. Стайлз начал расслабляться – давление в районе груди уже не чувствовалось так, будто на нем сидел взрослый мужчина и, возможно, тощий восьмилетний ребенок, и никто пока еще не  _умер_  (хотя Лидия так сверлила взглядом врача скорой помощи, будто тот составил что-то типа списка смертников), так что…  
  
– Ла-адно, мы сделаем это, – сказал Стайлз и обернулся, тут же заметив уборщика, который облокачивался на швабру, ранее используемую Бойдом для запугивания Гринберга и остальных админов.  
  
– А моя работа для вас шутка? – с угрозой в голосе спросил тот, и Стайлз широко разинул рот.  
  
– Я… эээ…  
  
– Ох,  _конечно_ , давайте наведем бедлам в вещах  _уборщика_. Он же все равно ничего не делает. Да с его работой даже шестидесятилетняя старушенция справится, – возмутился он, яростно играя желваками.  
  
– Неправда… эта швабра…  
  
– Я наблюдаю за тобой, парень.  _Наблюдаю_.  
  
– Я слишком занят! – отозвался он, зная прекрасно, что судьба его предрешена.  
  
**________**  
*Мужчины с так называемым комплексом Питера Пэна сохраняют детский уровень эмоциональности («мальчик в теле взрослого мужчины»), и их привлекают женщины постарше, помимо роли любовницы, выполняющие роль матери или старшей сестры.

Его телефон безостановочно вибрировал все то время, пока он выходил из дома и шел через улицу по направлению к своему джипу. И причину этому он понял только когда подошел к машине и обнаружил на ней объявление:  _«В ПОИСКАХ СЕКСУАЛЬНОЙ ПОПКИ ЗВОНИТЬ МНЕ»_ , приклеенное на заднем стекле. Тут же нашелся номер его телефона и фото из больничного удостоверения, с которым он ходил в свою первую неделю, когда начал работать интерном. Его волосы выглядели ужасно. Все на фото выглядело ужасно.  
  
– Да как он вообще узнал, где я живу?! – размахивая руками, пронзительно закричал он скорее себе, чем кому-то конкретно на парковке. На то, чтобы поснимать все объявления понадобилось несколько дней, а его механик внезапно стал очень рад его видеть. – Ну что же, отличная шутка,  _Уборщик_. Посмотрим, кто кого!  
  
Каким-то образом Лидии удавалось выглядеть абсолютно беззаботно, даже не смотря на то, что она вылезала из Порше  _Джексона_. Она утверждала, что отправиться с ним домой после Ночи Слишком Большого Количества Шотов было одноразовой акцией.   
  
– Ох, Лидс, скажи, что ты этого не сделала, – обратился он к ней, в то время как экран его телефона вновь ожил.  
  
Самодовольство во взгляде Джексона было видно даже сквозь солнцезащитные очки. Придурок.  
  
– Стайлз, давай без комментариев, – зло прошипела она, хоть и выглядела действительно пристыженной. Рука, которую протянул Джексон, чтобы шлепнуть ее по заднице, попала в жесткий захват, и она обернулась. – А давай посмотрим, как блистательно будет продвигаться твоя карьера с тремя сломанными пястными костями, хмм?  
  
Его глаза моментально расширились, а плечи поникли.  
  
– Я опаздываю, надо еще переодеться. Увидимся позже, детка. Стилински, удачи с соискателями на твою задницу.  
  
Стайлз ненавидел эту ухмылку на его лице. Очень сильно. Ну, тот хотя бы не попытался дать ему «пять».  
  
– Кто вообще ищет секса в 8:30 утра в среду? – спросила она, шагая рядом со Стайлзом, когда Джексон уже ушел. Теперь она пугала его намного меньше; когда ты видишь, как кто-то настолько безупречный, как Лидия Мартин, требует, чтобы все пили шоты с ее тела – это напрочь убивает всю таинственность.  
  
– Снова Джексон? Правда? – осуждающе сказал он, поправляя рюкзак на плече, когда они уже входили в клинику.   
  
– Он отлично делает куни, – отмахнулась она, и Стайлз явно скривился.  
  
– Я, пожалуй, запишу это в дневник со списком того,  _чего я никогда в жизни знать не хочу_.  
  
– Ага, но знаешь, если ты не хочешь знать лишнюю информацию, тогда не задавай подобных вопросов, – предупредила Лидия, а затем заговорщицки наклонилась ближе, – серьезно, он как машина.  
  
– И это тоже попадет в дневник, клянусь!  
  
– Это тот, который со злым щенком на обложке? – вмешался доктор Хейл. Ему удавалось звучать осуждающе даже тогда, когда он сосредоточенно делал пометки в чьей-то истории болезни.  
  
Тот стоял в новом халате, но Стайлз старался решительно это игнорировать. Спустя несколько месяцев Хейл так и не признал его и даже не поздравил с тем, что он наконец стал ординатором, и уж точно не оценил бы объятия на своих плечах.  
  
– Новый халат? Проклятье!  
  
Хейл взглянул на него – практически… застенчиво? – а Лидия просто вздохнула и ушла. Она все так же старалась проводить рядом с Хейлом ровно столько времени, сколько того требовала работа. Может, им тоже стоило вместе напиться? Лидия и Эллисон уже на следующей неделе после пьянки отправились вместе по магазинам. Это абсолютно точно работало.  
  
– Кстати, чтоб ты знал, – откашлявшись, объяснил Стайлз, – это не злой щенок. Это оборотень, и он хранит мои секреты. Постой-ка, ты видел мой дневник?  
  
Хейл поднял взгляд к потолку, будто моля всевышнего дать ему сил, но на его лице все же промелькнул некий намек на улыбку.  
  
– Иди уже, переодевайся, Стилински. К нам вернулась миссис Райт, и мне нужно, чтобы ты ее осмотрел и убедился, что Лейхи не умудрился прошлой ночью ее случайно отравить.  
  
– Ты оставил Айзека одного. Как же трудно быть таким потрясающим ординатором, как я, – сказал Стайлз, уже подойдя к лифту.  
  
– Он привыкнет, потому что он точно не закончит ординатуру раньше, чем ему стукнет  _тридцать_ …   
  
– Ему просто не везет, вот и все, – попытался защитить Айзека Стайлз. Не то чтобы ему было до него дело… просто забавно было наблюдать, как вздувалась вена на шее Хейла и как дергался один из его красивых глаз, когда он начинал с чем-то спорить.  
  
– Его жизнь как серия из CSI, – пробубнил Хейл. – А если серьезно, мне нужно, чтобы кто-то позаботился о Перл. Ее очередь в списке на трансплантацию уже на подходе и…  
  
– Да, конечно, ей обязательно нужно дождаться нового сердца. Я присмотрю за ней, – отозвался Стайлз. – Перл меня обожает, а ты просто бесишься, потому что твоя сестра сегодня начала работать в больничном совете.  
  
– Откуда ты… не разговаривай с моей сестрой. Никогда, – брови Хейла сошлись в одну линию.  
  
– Нам с Лорой суждено стать лучшими друзьями, –  _даже если она меня пугает_ , мысленно добавил Стайлз. – Мы такие потрясающие, что про нас обязательно нужно снять какой-нибудь комедийный сериал.  
  
– Только при том условии, что твоя шея не будет напоминать игрушку-погрызушку в конце каждой серии.  
  
– Ничего себе, так ты  _заметил_ , – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
  
У Стайлза сохранилось несколько очень смутных воспоминаний с того вечера много недель назад, когда друзья Лоры слизывали соль с его шеи. Без зубов тогда не обошлось.   
  
– Да ты выглядел как какая-нибудь жертва вампира из Сумерек.  
  
– У них в Сумерках был яд. Если бы это было так, то я уже был бы либо вампиром, либо трупом без синяков, – поправил его Стайлз, запоздало понимая, что Хейла, возможно, это ни капельки не интересовало. – Эм… увидимся в пять?  
  
– Если мне не придется воткнуть в глаз карандаш, чтобы забыть, что ты мой подопечный.

_– Картофельные шарики, вы такие классные-е-е…_  
  
Стайлз замер и нахмурился, так и не донеся сэндвич до рта.  
  
– Она поет своему обеду, – сообщила Лидия, не позволив ему вставить ни единого комментария. – Это часть какого-то дурацкого исследования, которое должно показать, помогает ли это пищеварению.  
  
– Нет, не помогает.  
  
– Кто тебе такое сказал? – выгнула бровь Эрика.  
  
– Возможно, наука?  
  
– Видишь? – раздраженно воскликнула Лидия. – Он слишком много времени проводит с доктором Хейлом. Я говорила, что цинизм заразен.  
  
Эрика неодобрительно покачала головой. Стайлз искренне сожалел о том дне, когда познакомился с ними, потому что эти двое практически рушили его жизнь осуждающими взглядами и чтением его мыслей.  
  
– Здравый смысл я точно не у него подхватил.  
  
– Эй, только потому, что ты бесишься, что больше с ним не работаешь…  
  
– Я не бешусь…  
  
– Бесишься, – изучающе посмотрела на него Эрика. – Ты мне скажи, это просто подавленность или все же присутствует определенная тоска?  
  
Стайлз опустил сэндвич. Он просто не мог есть, когда его анализировали, а доктор Маскио, как последняя сука, всю неделю выводил его из себя. Это было даже хуже, чем тогда, когда у него была хирургическая практика, и доктор Дитон разлучил их со Скоттом за то, что они делали петушиные гребни из хирургических перчаток.  
  
Маскио, без всяких сомнений, мудак. Их основные принципы по уходу за больными сильно различались, и мало того, что тот не интересовался его мнением, так еще и вешал на Стайлза намного больше тяжелой работы, чем входило в его обязанности. Это… неправильно, ясно?  
  
– Вы, как две ведьмы из преисподней, – он реально мог бы их возненавидеть, если бы они обе не были так невозможно красивы.  
  
– Ого! – воскликнула Эрика, будто она только что совершила какое-то невероятное открытие. – Лидс, ты абсолютно права.  
  
– Мм-хмм, – кивнула Лидия, – Это как Дерек и Мередит, только с бо̀льшим неудовлетворенным сексуальным напряжением.  
  
– Хрень какая-то… кто такая Мередит? – потерянно проворчал Стайлз. Неужели это и есть новый ординатор доктора Хейла? Стайлз готов был поспорить, что она, скорее всего, невероятно красива и даже не ведет дневник снов. Дерьмо.  
  
– Мы говорим о тебе и докторе Хейле, – сжалилась над ним Эрика.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– Нет, – закатила глаза Лидия, –  _о тебе и докторе Хейле_.  
  
– Да… – его взгляд метался между девушками, – я при этом присутствовал.  
  
– Нет, ты… – Лидия замолкла, раздраженно выдыхая сквозь скривленные губы.  
  
– Ух ты, – присвистнула Эрика, коротко взглянув на Лидию, прежде чем вновь уставиться на Стайлза, будто он какая-то лабораторная крыса в кроссовках и крутой кепке. – Либо он сознательно косит под дурочка, либо действительно абсолютно ничего вокруг не замечает. Я хочу сказать… последнее?   
  
– К сожалению, думаю, что ты права, – покачала головой Лидия и кинула на него тревожный взгляд.  
  
– Как занимательно, – усмехнулась Эрика.  
  
Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, искоса глядя на этих двоих.  
– Подождите-ка… так вы намекаете, что я… что мы с доктором Хейлом…   
  
– Дайте этому мальчику пирожок, – съязвила Лидия, накалывая салат на вилку.  
  
– Нет… чертово нет, между нами исключительно профессиональные отношения. Он удивительный врач, и мы с ним разделяем общие идеалы… и…  
  
– И у него великолепные грудные мышцы, он нежно улыбается тебе каждый раз, когда ты что-либо делаешь правильно, а его глаза, будто кристально чистые воды Карибского пляжа… – мечтательно произнесла Лидия, ухмыляясь в свою тарелку. Ведьма.  
  
– Вы просто сумасшедшие.  
  
Нет, ну где-то они все же правы. Несомненно, чисто с эстетической точки зрения, он не мог не заметить, что доктору Хейлу настолько повезло с генами, что он даже у натуралов вызывал неконтролируемое слюноотделение. И его одобрение имело огромное значение для Стайлза, но исключительно в плане «руководитель-ординатор». И никак иначе.  
  
– Сумасшедшим не позволяют работать психиатрами, Ди-мен, – возразила Эрика, отправляя в рот картофельный шарик, и он ненавидел вновь появившееся на ее лице самодовольство.  
  
Лидия в открытую засмеялась, потому что Эрика прекрасно знала его имя – она работала с ними уже много месяцев – но все так же отказывалась называть его правильно.  
  
– Прекрасно, но это не означает, что вы правы, – буркнул он, возвращаясь к своему обеду.  
  
– Значит, если я приглашу тебя сегодня вечером на свидание, то ты согласишься? – спросила Эрика, и Стайлз остолбенел.  
  
– Но я думал, что вы с Бойдом…  
  
– Мы с Бойдом решили сделать перерыв, пока он пытается справиться с патологической привязанностью к своей бабушке, – пренебрежительно отмахнулась она. – Это будет весело, и кто знает, может тебе даже удастся добраться до второй базы. Я видела, как ты заглядывался на Тернера и Хуча.  
  
Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился, и Лидия махнула рукой в сторону Эрики:  
– Тернер и Хуч – это ее груди, – объяснила она.  
  
– А которая из них собака? – поинтересовался он, с неподдельным любопытством рассматривая ее декольте. А они его вопрос просто проигнорировали. Как невежливо.  
  
– Если ты, конечно, не считаешь это неправильным только потому, что влюблен в кого-то другого…  
  
Стайлз с вызовом глянул Эрике прямо в глаза:  
– Я заберу тебя в восемь.

На нем было надето его самое лучшее белье (настраиваемся на лучшее), его волосы выглядели великолепно, и он собирался на свое первое настоящее свидание со времен медицинского колледжа. С кем-то, кого он считал действительно привлекательным. Обалдеть просто. Кажется, дела в Стилинскиляндии скоро пойдут в гору.   
  
Ну, так он считал примерно до 19:15, пока, покидая больницу, не наткнулся на доктора Хейла, тихо сидящего в палате миссис Райт. Тот просто уставился на свою пациентку.  
  
Наконец-то, спустя целый год, она дождалась своего нового сердца. Это одна из причин, почему Стайлза так взбесило, что его поставили в пару с доктором Маскио – он заслужил быть рядом в такой великий момент в жизни милой пожилой леди.  
  
Он постучал в дверь, вот только его присутствие было замечено после очень долгой паузы. Но когда Хейл повернулся, Стайлзу тут же открылись темные круги под глазами и сведенные в болезненной гримасе брови. Взгляд Хейла был пуст, и сердце Стайлза устремилось куда-то к горлу.  
  
– Эй, что случилось? Я думал, к этому времени тебя уже здесь не будет.  
  
– Не могу, – натянуто ответил Хейл и с упрямой решительностью покачал головой, а Стайлз понял, что это именно тот момент, когда лечащий врач чувствует себя действительно беспомощным.  
  
Стайлз взглянул в карту Перл, и ему очень не понравилось то, что он там увидел.  
– Черт, все еще никакой реакции?  
  
Хейл гипнотизировал взглядом тело на больничной кровати, будто мог этим заставить ее очнуться, а затем удрученно выдохнул, запуская пальцы в свои волосы.  
  
– Я что-то упустил. Я  _точно_  это знаю. Двое других моих пациентов получили органы от того же донора – и с ними все та же история. Дитон тоже не может понять, в чем дело… – Хейл наконец-то взглянул прямо на Стайлза. – Эй, а у тебя… – он прочистил горло, – какие-то планы?  
  
– А… – Стайлз окинул себя взглядом, – да, но если тебе нужно… – но Хейл уже вовсю отрицательно качал головой.  
  
– Нет, все нормально. Правда, иди на свое… свидание или что там у тебя намечается.  
  
– Слушай, я серьезно. Если тебе нужно, то я без проблем…  
  
– Думаю, Лейхи еще здесь, – Хейл вперил хмурый взгляд куда-то вдаль. – Я гонял его по всем известным медицине анализам, так что…  
  
– Дерек, – прервал его Стайлз, и Хейл поднял голову, встречаясь с его пристальным взглядом, – ты не можешь во всем винить себя, что бы это…  
  
– Но что, если виноват действительно я? – взвился Дерек, и в палате повисла тишина, разбавленная лишь ритмичным пискам кардиомонитора.  
  
Стайлз облизал губы и нахмурился, потому что Дерек не должен взваливать все на себя. Просто нет.  
  
– Ты как-то сказал, что если я начну постоянно во всем винить себя, то со временем будет становиться все сложнее и сложнее из всего этого выбраться.  
  
Он ожидал возражений. Но Дерек просто кивнул, и это было намного хуже.  
  
– Я чуть ли ни прыгал от радости, когда услышал об аварии на автомагистрали, – тихо признался Дерек, сжимая пальцы. – Молодую девушку привезли сюда уже в состоянии мозговой смерти, а я мог думать только о… – он стиснул челюсть, – уйди, Стайлз.  
  
– Дерек…  
  
– Стайлз, если ты сейчас же не уйдешь, я сделаю так, что со мной ты больше работать никогда не будешь.

Он обдумывал все это часов до четырех утра, когда с видом отъявленного зомби поплелся в душ. Но прямо сейчас на своем внешнем виде заморачиваться не особо хотелось, потому что он был влюблен в свою работу.  
  
Свидание прошло великолепно: Эрика была забавной, флиртовала достаточно, чтобы поддразнить, но не показаться слишком напористой, и она лишь однажды прокомментировала выбор его напитка, хотя сама продолжала заказывать себе пиво. И она даже не разозлилась после того, как он провел первые два часа их совместного времени в молчаливой тревоге по поводу того состояния, в котором он оставил доктора Хейла.  
  
Наверное, Стайлз очень многим обязан Эрике, потому что выражать чувства словами - определенно не его сильная сторона.  
  
– Так, Стилински, выкладывай, – Эрика откинулась на спинку стула с таким видом, будто она была намного мудрее, чем он сам даже надеялся быть. Он рассказал об этой ситуации с Хейлом, о том, насколько паршиво он себя чувствовал, потому что сидел рядом с одной из самых красивых девушек, которых он в жизни видел, и не мог вырвать из памяти печальное выражение лица Дерека.  
  
– И ты все еще будешь утверждать, что у тебя нет к нему никаких чувств?  
  
– Тут совершенно другое, – но она ответила на его слова скептическим взглядом. – Просто я чувствую, что ему сейчас очень нужна поддержка, а многие просто не знают, как себя с ним вести.  
  
– А ты знаешь? – ухмыльнулась она.  
  
– Это не то, что я имел в виду.  
  
– Ну, а что ты тогда имел в виду?  
  
– У него есть пунктик, – вздохнул он, – его доверие нужно заслужить, и каким-то невероятным чудом мне это удалось. Не то чтобы мне далось это легко – он один из самых блестящих умов в медицине, что я когда-либо встречал. И я чувствую себя настоящим счастливчиком, что могу наблюдать его за работой…  
  
– Но?  
  
– Но то, что я нахожусь постоянно рядом с ним, заставляет меня чувствовать некоторые… противоречия. Будто я не только хочу найти его и спросить совета – если бы удача мне улыбнулась и он бы мне позволил, я бы с радостью стал важной частью его жизни, – признался Стайлз. – Вдобавок… я не слепой, в смысле, он… вау. Когда он мне улыбается, это будто… - он сокрушенно выдохнул. – Я совсем не уверен, что это нормальные порывы по отношению к боссу.  
  
Эрика некоторое время обдумывала его слова, потягивая пиво из бутылки, а затем кивнула.  
  
– Смотри, когда ты видишь его в таком разбитом состоянии и ощущаешь желание потянуться к нему, только ли это чувство солидарности к коллеге или нечто большее?  
  
Стайлз задумался. В голове вплыла мысль о том, как бы он вернулся в больницу, поставил бы стул рядом с Дереком, взял его за руку и сказал, что они обязательно во всем разберутся, что бы это ни было, вместе.  
  
– Я не знаю.  
  
Она посмотрела на него печальными глазами и сказала:  
– А я вот думаю, что знаешь. Но так же я думаю, что тебе необходимо разобраться в своих чувствах прежде, чем они смогут сильно отразиться на сложившихся между вами профессиональных отношениях, – Эрика облокотилась на стойку. – Можешь ли ты стать тем, кто ему действительно нужен, если ты слишком занят внутренней борьбой между желанием  _быть с ним_  и  _учиться у него_?  
  
Стайлз чуть прищурился.  
  
Не сказать, что это открытие разразилось, словно гром среди ясного неба – он знал, что отношения между ним и Дереком означали для него больше, чем это вообще уместно. Но впервые озвученная вслух мысль слегка испугала и заставила в груди что-то нервно сжаться. Если ему не удастся во всем разобраться, разрушит ли это все то, что у них есть сейчас?  
  
Сможет ли он каждый день приходить на работу, заталкивая все свои чувства к Дереку куда подальше, дабы оставаться профессионалом?  
  
И даже во сне эти вопросы нон-стопом крутились в его голове. И отвлечься удалось только тогда, когда он, придя на работу, обнаружил обеспокоенных чем-то Эллисон и Скотта, стоящих на том самом месте, на котором каждое утро стоял Хейл.  
  
– Господи, кто умер? – съязвил он, и да, возможно  _больница_  была самым худшим местом для таких шуток, но воздух буквально пропитался тревогой.  
  
Скотт сжал губы.  
– Перл Райт.  
  
– О, Боже, – Стайлз ощутил, будто мир вокруг попросту остановился, но Скотт еще не закончил.  
  
– Марк Бьюкенен, Софи Додд.  
  
– Это же…  
  
– Пациенты доктора Хейла, – с остекленевшими глазами закончила за него Эллисон. Стайлз никогда еще не видел ее такой. – Они умерли прошлой ночью. Все трое.  
  
– Это какой-то вирус, – уточнил Скотт. – Очень редкий. Он мог и не знать.  
  
– А он…  
  
– Нет, – со вздохом ответила она. – Его часов с двух ночи никто не видел. Лора сказала, что он вернулся к себе домой, но никого к себе не пускает, – она искренне на него посмотрела. – Думаю, он очень сильно переживает, Стайлз.

Он потерян. Полностью потерян, все еще обескураженный тем, что они обсуждали с Эрикой. Потребность поехать к Дереку воевала с внутренним голосом, твердившим: если Дерек хочет справляться с этим в одиночку, они должны ему позволить. Если бы он был просто коллегой, что бы он сделал?  
  
Прошло четыре дня, и Эллисон попыталась вмешаться уже после второго.  
  
Все было направлено на то, чтобы показать Дереку: у него есть поддержка. После того, как Лора наконец-то заставила его вновь начать открывать дверь, все, от шефа до Бойда, навестили его. Все, кроме Стайлза. Благодаря своей безграничной трусости, он просто не мог заставить себя пойти к нему.  
  
Если он пойдет туда, что удержит его от пересечения той грани, что разделяла профессионализм и глупость? Что помешает ему выболтать все, что он чувствовал, чтобы заставить Дерека взглянуть на себя глазами Стайлза? Это не то, что тому сейчас нужно. Точно не глупый, влюбленный парень, преклоняющийся перед его дверью.  
  
Дерек был умным, смелым, сильным и полным сострадания. Он заботился о людях, по-настоящему, и каждый Божий день напоминал Стайлзу о том, почему он в первую очередь пошел в медицину. Он не был уверен, сможет ли справиться с тем, что увидит Дерека, чувствующего себя недостойным, и не знал, с чего начать, чтобы убедить его в обратном.  
  
Во время отсутствия Дерека Стайлз взял его пациентов на себя, так что у него было вполне приемлемое оправдание в виде полной загруженности на работе. Но женщины в его жизни видели его насквозь, как мокрое бумажное полотенце.  
  
Как ни странно, именно Лора зажала его в углу кладовки.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – она пригвоздила Стайлза требовательным взглядом. Он боялся ее явно небезосновательно.   
  
– Я… эм…  
  
– Стайлз, прошло четыре дня.  
  
– Я знаю, понятно?  _Знаю…_  – сдулся он, чувствуя, как вина накатывала приливной волной, разбиваясь о его грудную клетку.  
  
– Он в таком гребаном раздрае, и  _ничто_  не способно на него подействовать. Единственные злоебучие разы, когда я вижу у него хоть какую-то реакцию – когда входная дверь открывается, и он  _каждый, блять, раз_  смотрит с надеждой, ожидая увидеть там тебя, – ее голос сорвался. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть серьезное основание бросить его в такой момент.  
  
– Я не бросаю его, ясно? – скривившись, прохрипел Стайлз, потому что с тех пор, как он узнал новость, он ни о ком, кроме Дерека думать не мог. – Просто я не… я не могу прийти к нему и притворяться, будто… просто не могу.  
  
Она смотрела, будто не зная, кто это сейчас перед ней, и по ощущениям это было не хуже, чем удар в живот.  
  
– Почему ты не можешь? Прямо сейчас, ты нужен ему больше, чем когда-либо.  
  
– Ты так говоришь, как будто я не просто его чертов коллега! – вспылил он. – Мне жаль, что так произошло. Мне жаль, что ему приходится через все это проходить. Но я не могу просто щелкнуть пальцами и сделать так, чтобы он пришел в норму.  
  
– Но ты для него больше… ты действительно такой непроходимый тупица?  
  
Он хотел попытаться поспорить, но она не позволила.  
  
– Стайлз, он думает, что подвел тебя.  
  
И это оказалось последней каплей.

Когда он добрался до места, старший Хейл уже собирался уходить. Стайлзу раньше не доводилось бывать в квартире Дерека, и он жутко сожалел об обстоятельствах, с которыми приходилось это делать впервые, но он был полон решимости, так что не заострил на этом внимание.  
  
Шеф как-то понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Твое отсутствие не осталось незамеченным, – сообщил он, и Стайлз скрипнул зубами.  
  
– Теперь я здесь.  
  
– Да, наконец-то.  
  
Стайлз помялся, силясь придумать ответ, но шеф полностью распахнул дверь, витиеватым жестом пригласив его внутрь.  
  
– Стилински, он достояние моей больницы. Нужно, чтобы так оно и оставалось, и я на тебя в этом рассчитываю, – бросил он на прощание и ушел.  
  
Все намерения устроить Дереку взбучку за то, что тот так загоняет себя, испарились сразу же, как он его увидел: одетого в мягкие домашние штаны и растянутую футболку, и прижимающего к груди бутылку Джека. Под воспаленными глазами пролегли ужасные круги, и взгляд казался рассеянным. Всегда так тщательно ухоженная щетина теперь выглядела неоднородной. Дерек смотрел устало, будто что бы ни сказал Стайлз, это сломает его еще больше.  
  
– Привет, – просипел Дерек, будто несколько дней не использовал голосовые связки. Четыре дня, если быть точным.  
  
Стайлз медленно подошел и сел рядом. Стало намного легче, когда он отвернулся, потому что он прекрасно знал, что взгляд на сидящего рядом человека лишь быстрее сломает его решительность. А для этого и так предостаточно риска.  
  
По телевизору показывали одно из тех шоу по восстановлению старых машин, но звук был убран практически в ноль. Дерек сжал рукой волосы, избегая смотреть Стайлзу в глаза.  
  
– Ты не подвел меня, – выпалил Стайлз и, ого, почему он не пришел сюда раньше. У него явно хорошо получилось. Дерек застыл, глядя на бутылку в его руке, и Стайлз заметил, как пальцы его ног поджались на мягком ковре.  
  
– В смысле… – со вздохом продолжил он, – разве я никогда не рассказывал, почему решил стать врачом?   
  
Ответа не последовало, но по складке на лбу Дерека Стайлз понял, что тот, по крайней мере, слушает. Он обыгрывал слова в своей голове, пытаясь подобрать лучшие, но в итоге позволил себе выложить все начистоту так, как есть.   
  
– Когда я был ребенком, у меня заболела мама. Рак груди. Его диагностировали уже на третьей стадии, так что…  
  
Дерек закрыл глаза, и Стайлз поразился его способности даже к такому молчаливому сочувствию.  
  
– Я провел в больницах очень много времени. Казалось, что это длилось очень-очень много месяцев. Но даже при том, что я был ребенком, у меня появились свои любимые доктора, – Стайлз попытался натянуть улыбку, которую совершенно не чувствовал. – Я сейчас не говорю о ком-то, кто шутил, угощал меня конфетами или еще что-то в этом духе. Дети умеют великолепно судить о характере человека, а в те времена я был поглощен всеми этими историями про Бэтмена. Я был в этом подкован.  
  
Он сглотнул ком от накативших воспоминаний, стараясь дышать глубже.  
  
– Был один человек. Я называл его доктором Полом, не уверен, что смогу вспомнить его фамилию. Так вот, он и был моим любимчиком. Когда он сообщал нам какие-либо новости – не важно, хорошие или плохие – он будто вкладывал в это всю душу. Ему было не все равно, понимаешь?  
  
Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и обнаружил, что тот сейчас смотрел прямо на него.  
  
– Я пошел в медицинский колледж, чтобы быть чьим-то доктором Полом. Я хотел, чтобы у других людей был кто-то, кому не все равно почти так же, как им самим, – он посмотрел Дереку прямо в глаза. – А потом я встретил тебя.  
  
Пристальный взгляд Дерека вдруг стал подавленным и пытливым одновременно; будто он не смел принять ни единого сказанного ему слова, потому что просто не имел права верить.  
  
– Ты абсолютно парадоксальный человек, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Твои пациенты – твоя жизнь, и ты ведешь себя, будто тебе все равно, но это не так, – он опустил взгляд, силясь взять себя в руки, вместо того, чтобы стереть грани, к которым он медленно подбирался. – Ты именно такой врач, каким хотел быть я… и я безмерно уважаю тебя за это. Знаешь, как ты выглядишь в моих глазах? Несокрушимым.  
  
Дерек громко сглотнул, и Стайлз вернул ему свой взгляд. Складывалось ощущение, что из него разом выбили весь воздух, глаза смотрели заискивающе, и, казалось, до него медленно начинали доходить слова, вылетевшие из Стайлзова рта.   
  
– Так что… разве ты мог разочаровать меня, имея именно те качества, заставившие меня безгранично тебя уважать? Или тем, что тебе настолько не все равно? Это невозможно. Ты гребаное совершенство, Дерек. Если за все эти три года я стал хотя бы вполовину таким же доктором, как ты, то я с этим справлюсь.  
  
Поверхностное дыхание Дерека затихло на мгновение, и комната погрузилась в тишину, разбавленную лишь тишайшим гулом телевизора. Только сейчас Стайлз осознал, в каком положении они сидят.  
  
Взгляд больших и ярких глаз Хейла переместился на рот Стайлза, он наклонился чуть ближе, разделяя одно дыхание на двоих и практически спрашивая разрешение. Будто нуждался в этом больше, чем во всех высказанных словах, ради которых пришел Стайлз.  
  
Даже в таком состоянии Дерек был прекрасен, и это выражение на его лице лишь добавляло ему привлекательности. Потому что он выглядел открытым и беззащитным, хрупким и искренним, нуждающимся во внимании. И хотя  _уважаемый доктор Хейл_  был властным, сильным и невероятно красивым, его тихая, ищущая утешения сторона потрясала.  
  
Сердце Стайлза стучало отбойным молотком, потому что он никогда не ожидал, что станет этому свидетелем. Дерек казался таким уязвимым и сломленным, и Стайлз ненавидел ту часть себя, которая хотела его.  
  
Это неправильно – во всяком случае, было бы неправильно – но не сейчас. Стайлз чувствовал зуд в пальцах от желания дотянуться, притянуть ближе, взять и отдаться, и за многие годы это оказалось самое ужасное предательство со стороны его тела. Стайлз уклонился, все внутри него выло в знак протеста, но если ему когда-нибудь так сказочно повезет получить этого парня, это не должно произойти при подобных обстоятельствах.  
  
Дерек сокрушенно закрыл глаза – будто все дело было в нем, будто именно он был виноват в том, что Стайлзу пришлось разрушить момент – и это было неправильно от слова «совсем».  
  
Так что Стайлз наконец потянулся к нему.  
  
Он пригладил рукой чернильные волосы на голове Дерека, наблюдая, как тот подается на прикосновение. И это разрывало сердце на кусочки, потому что среди всего того, что уже сделали другие, посреди всех разговоров и попыток привести Дерека в норму, все, что ему было нужно – это голос, все еще верящий в него, и утешительные прикосновения.  
  
Стайлз придвинулся ближе, пряча лицо Дерека возле своих ключиц и укладывая подбородок на его волосы.  
  
Дерек выдохнул в его шею, будто наконец-то смог это сделать, и Стайлз позволил ему остаться именно так, позволил дышать, потому что Дереку это было нужно.


	3. Ординатура II

– Ты же видела это. Точно видела! Ну же!  
  
– Я верю, что ты видел это, – сощурилась Эрика, изучающе глядя в его лицо.  
  
Стайлз разинул рот, все так же протягивая руку и указывая пальцем на… в данный момент, на пустое место.  
  
– Это было прямо тут.  
  
– Конечно же, было. Скажи мне, Стайлз, ты часто уходишь в себя?  
  
_Не отвечай на это. Только не отвечай._  
  
– Опред… часто?  
  
– Может, тебе стоит заглянуть в мой кабинет? Знаешь, у меня ведь теперь есть собственный кабинет.  
  
– Да слышал я уже, – закатил глаза Стайлз, но она уже отправилась дальше. – Я не сумасшедший!  
  
– Конечно нет, – кинула она через плечо, – просто… у тебя хорошее воображение.  
Мэтти Дэлер с третьей кровати хихикнул, прикрыв рот рукой. Одиннадцатилетний идиот.  
  
– Давай, приятель, смейся, – сердито высказался Стайлз. – Только не забывай, что одно мое слово, и не ведать тебе больше пудинга.  
  
– Здесь в любом случае отстойные пудинги, – равнодушно парировал Мэтти.  
  
– Тогда… никаких больше… – черт, что может нравиться одиннадцатилетним детям? Ага! – Можешь забыть о медсестре Арджент, взбивающей тебе подушку по четыре раза на дню.  
  
– Но у меня же сломано бедро! Я не могу сам встать с кровати!  
  
– Надо было думать об этом, прежде чем пускать слюни на девушку моего лучшего друга. Я слежу за тобой.  
  
– Так я ее отобью, – глубокомысленно произнес Мэтти и тут же ухмыльнулся, глядя за плечо Стайлза туда, где Эллисон склонилась над кроватью шестилетнего ребенка, перенесшего недавно тонзиллэктомию*.  
  
– Только если в твоих мечтах.  
  
– Эй, это не я, между прочим, вижу в больнице призраков.  
  
– Это был не призрак! – воскликнул Стайлз, а затем глубоко вздохнул. – Это был чувак в… а знаешь что? Я уверен, что ты его тоже видел.  
  
Мэтти выгнул бровь, а Стайлз мог поклясться, что он в одиннадцать лет не был таким же придурком. Ладно, был, но он так открыто не палился.  
  
– Я видел, как ты визжал как девчонка возле моей кровати.  
  
– Ты грязный маленький лгун, – скрипнул зубами Стайлз. – Я…  
  
– Стилински?  
  
Мир для Стайлза остановился с громким скрежетом.  
  
– Мог бы ты не использовать на педиатрических пациентах тактику запугивания? – произнес Дерек и… вашу гребаную мать, когда он успел приехать?  
  
Стайлз обернулся на него, и челюсть упала вниз. Темные круги исчезли, щетина вновь приобрела ухоженный вид, и сам он выглядел так, будто откармливался, по крайней мере, всю последнюю неделю.   
  
Короче говоря, тот выглядел душераздирающе прекрасно.  
  
Уже прошел месяц с… тех самых событий. Казалось, что отпуск Дерека длился целую вечность. Краем уха Стайлз слышал, что Дерек уехал куда-то к черту на рога, чтобы «подумать» (читай: прекратить страдать фигней и ежедневно бухать, нацепив на себя больничный халат). Это было еще до того, как люди начали кидать на Стайлза странные взгляды каждый раз, когда он упоминал в разговоре имя Хейла. Стайлз волновался. Он проводил очень много времени в расспросах, потому что информация было раздражающе скудна. Дерек сменил временное прекращение связи на полное ее отключение. А Лора злилась: после того, как она спросила, что же такого Стайлз тогда наговорил Дереку, тот ответил, что если уж сам Дерек ей этого не рассказал, то он подавно этого делать не будет.   
  
Возможно, Стайлз просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то говорил ему, что он совершил ошибку.  
  
С тех пор она постоянно делала провокационные комментарии о нетрадиционных методах утешения и принципиально не отвечала прямо ни на один его вопрос. Ну и ладно, не то чтобы он ожидал, что после всего они с Дереком станут неразлучны или что-то типа этого: сохранить профессиональные отношения со своим начальником - это именно то, чего он хотел. Определенно.  
  
– Я… э-э…  
  
– Доктор Хейл? – сказал Мэтти, и это был не тот голос, которым он говорил буквально десять секунд назад. – Доктор Стилински пугает меня. – Маленький засранец широко раскрыл влажно поблескивающие глаза и затравленно прижал к груди одеяло. Стайлз буквально на долю секунды задумался о слабительных – об очень большой дозе слабительных – но потом вспомнил, что он вообще-то больше чем в два раза старше парня и к тому же давал клятву.   
  
Дурацкая клятва.  
  
– Доктор Стилински не смог бы напугать до уссачки даже страдающего недержанием котенка… – спокойно сказал Дерек, беря в руки медицинскую карту Мэтти. Боже, он казался таким нормальным.  
  
_Прекрати пялиться на него, идиот._  
  
– …и мы говорили с тобой о вранье. Как по-твоему медсестра Арджент должна научиться тебе доверять, если ты не говоришь правду?  
  
– Чувак! Не поддерживай его!  
  
– Доктор Хейл помогал мне показать моей милой Эллисон, какой на самом деле придурок тот хирург, который ей нравится, – гордо объявил Мэтти, и Дерек стукнул кулаком о его кулак, гребаный предатель. Парень подергал Дерека за халат и с надеждой в глазах спросил: – А теперь, когда вы вернулись, вы будете мне еще помогать?  
  
Дерек ответил загадочной улыбкой, и Стайлз пихнул его в плечо.  
  
– А как же кодекс братана?  
  
– Скотт не мой бро, – Дерек сморщил нос так, будто это мысль отвратительно пахла. – И Эллисон заслуживает лучшего.  
  
– Ты просто…  
  
– Ты просто напрасно тратишь время, пытаясь решить вымышленные проблемы, – отчитал его Дерек, поднимая вверх рентгенограмму Мэтти. – Я же вроде бы просил тебя зайти к мистеру Бэнксу? Его так никто и не проконсультировал по поводу завтрашней операции.   
  
Ага, просил, верно – передал с Бойдом и ничего более. Стайлз не ломал голову над этим поступком. Совсем.   
  
– Я как раз хотел найти Джексона… – начал Стайлз, но в данный момент его мозг капитально коротило, разрываясь между мыслями «он вернулся», «блять, он выглядит потрясающе» и «остынь и прекрати на него пялиться». – Но тут… в смысле…  
  
– Стилински, – Дерек пресек его лепет выразительным взглядом, – иди.  
  
Стайлз фыркнул – медленно выходя из себя – развернулся и тут же получил недоуменные взгляды, когда он пронзительно завопил при виде фигуры, облаченной в белую простыню с прорезями на месте глаз, проплывающей мимо двери.  
  
**________**  
* Тонзиллэктомия – удаление миндалин.

Они все же спелись.  
  
Стайлз сидел перед чем-то средним между самым жутким ночным кошмаром и яркой сексуальной фантазией, и у  _Них_  была информация.  
  
– Итак, ты появился в полночь в квартире моего брата и заобнимал его до вменяемого состояния, – начала Лора, размешивая свой травяной чай, и посмотрела на Стайлза задумчивым взглядом. – Твоя жизнь всегда напоминает мини-сериал с канала Дисней, или нам все же стоит перейти на пост-подростковый период, напоминающий фотографии голой Ванессы Хадженс?  
  
– Ну надо же, – проворковала Эрика, – да он покраснел.  
  
– Неправда, – правда.  
  
– Все знают, что вы хотите друг друга, – почти без интереса сообщила Лидия, пережевывая морковную палочку. – Ну, за исключением Дерека. Он думает, что ты его отверг, и теперь только и делает, что смотрит на тебя взглядом печального котенка, когда думает, что никто его не видит, – как-то подозрительно радостно звучали ее слова о страданиях Дерека.  
  
– Боже мой, да это даже отдаленно не похоже на правду, – взвился Стайлз, и вот же черт, как же хорошо, что он сейчас не подключен к аппарату ЭКГ.   
  
– Так значит, тебе нет никакого дела до того, правда это или нет? – Лора смерила его таким взглядом, будто действительно могла видеть его пульс.  
  
– Нет, – соврал он.  
  
– Ну, тогда, думаю, нет смысла рассказывать тебе, что за последнее время он отверг три приглашения на свидание без видимых на то причин.  
  
– Возможно, он сейчас не готов к отношениям, приходила тебе в голову такая мысль? – увильнул Стайлз, и Эрика просто фыркнула.   
  
– Ага, а может он просто по кому-то уже сохнет.   
  
– Разве это специальный термин, доктор Рейес?  
  
– Нет, – Эрика наградила его улыбкой, отчего-то больше похожей на волчий оскал, – но подходит идеально.  
  
– И зачем вы мне все это рассказываете? – поинтересовался он. – Все равно ничего не изменится. Ничего и не может измениться. Так что нет никакого смысла.  
  
– Ага, потому что ты тряпка, – сообщила ему Лидия, перевернув страничку своего журнала. Эрика с интересом наклонила к ней голову. – А еще продвигаешь все эти стремные идеи о том, что нельзя смешивать работу и личную жизнь.   
  
– Спасибо тебе, человек, которого я застукал кувыркающимся с Уиттмором в комнате отдыха, – подколол ее Стайлз, но Лидия на это просто пожала плечами.  
  
– Так день проходит быстрее.

Стайлз фанател. В полном смысле этого слова.  
  
– Доктор Махилани, вы распишитесь на моей форме?  
  
– Вы ведь шутите, да? – мужчина развернулся к нему, пытаясь побороть улыбку.  
  
– Конечно, да, – Стайлз опустился с цыпочек, на которых он совершенно точно не подрыгивал взволнованно буквально только что.   
  
Этот мужчина – легенда. Вундеркинд, который, несмотря на то, что был примерно одного возраста с Хейлом, стал и хирургом, и лечащим врачом. Две специальности. Он как супергерой от медицины.   
  
У Стайлза были вопросы – очень-очень много вопросов – и так как доктор Махилани пробудет здесь всего пару недель, стоило начать с самых важных.   
  
– Итак, как вы думаете, я хороший доктор? – спросил он, сопроводив свои слова умоляющим взглядом.  
  
– Я не знаю, доктор, э…  
  
– Стилински. Стайлз. Можете звать меня Стайлз.  
  
– Что же, доктор Стилински, я познакомился с вами всего-то три часа назад, и все это время вы задавали мне странные вопросы.  
  
– Я любознательный, – объявил Стайлз. – Вы думаете, это признак хорошего врача?  
  
– Я думаю…  
  
– Круто.  
  
Доктор Махилани просто стоял и непонимающе смотрел все то время, что Стайлз доставал свой дневник с оборотнем и раскладывал его на коленях, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент в истории.   
  
_«Вторник, 13:34 – Доктор Махилани считает тебя хорошим доктором! ОМГ!»_  
  
Он услышал вздох, и ничего себе - неужели он услышит еще советы? Это день не мог стать еще лучше.  
  
– Ладно, эм, смотрите, – начал он. – Мы с вами только познакомились, но я расскажу вам кое-что, чему научился за время своей ординатуры: только прекратив постоянно искать одобрение у своих коллег или начальников, вы сможете научиться спокойно принимать тяжелые решения – те, которые будут правильными для вас и ваших пациентов.  
  
Стайлз уставился на него, потому что это было несколько грубовато.  
  
– Если вы этому научитесь и сделаете правильные выводы, их одобрение станет лишь побочным результатом, и уже не будет иметь такого большого значения. Вы поняли меня?  
  
– Да, я понял вас, – щелкнув ручкой, кивнул Стайлз.

– Когда ты прекратишь обращаться со мной, как с некомпетентным работником?  
  
– Когда ты прекратишь вести себя так, будто весь мир тебе должен только потому, что тебе посчастливилось быть симпатичной девушкой с мозгами.  
  
– Не понимаю, какое это имеет ко всему отношение? Это же бессмысленно.  
  
– Ты в этом уверена? Готов поспорить, что если ты хорошо, очень хорошо подумаешь, то сможешь все понять, – закипел Дерек, скрестив на груди свои мощные руки с таким видом, будто только что изрек какую-то непреложную истину.   
  
– Да неужели? Потому что мой мозг еще не до конца загружен флиртом и надутыми губками, я права?  
  
– Итак, леди и джентльмены, у нас есть победитель, – Дерек скупо похлопал в ладоши.  
  
При виде такого хитрого взгляда Дерека у Стайлза всегда появлялось желание облепить его всем телом, и это так несправедливо. Он готов был поспорить, что щетина намного мягче, чем казалась.   
  
– Хмм, а ведь это то же самое, когда ты пытаешься вообразить из себя антигероя, чтобы люди не стояли на твоем пути. А это интересно.  
  
Стайлз сделал шаг к ним, потому голос Лидии стал абсолютно спокойным и опасным, а глаза у Дереку были слишком уж привлекательными, чтобы быть выцарапанными.   
  
– Эй, ребята?  
  
– Здесь только один человек, который вечно пытается что-то из себя воображать, и это не я, – парировал Дерек, приподняв бровь. – Думаешь, окружающие не замечают, что ты ведешь себя как пустышка, чтобы они не ожидали от тебя большего?  
  
– Боже, для меня лестно, что ты проводишь так много времени, наблюдая за тем, как я делаю свою работу. Я ценю это.  
  
– Ребят.  
  
– Мне есть дело до того, что ты делаешь идиотов из всего штата сотрудников.  
  
– Сказал человек, который только что пытался выкинуть на улицу пациента с хроническими болями только из-за каких-то своих мачо-обидок.  
  
– Это не обида. Он пытался тебя обмануть, потому что думал, что ты слишком тупая, чтобы видеть его насквозь! – гаркнул Дерек, указывая рукой на смотровую и продолжая сверлить ее взглядом. Он сердито навис над Лидией, и она уставилась в ответ злым и устрашающе холодным взглядом. – Неужели он прав?  
  
– Ребята!  
  
–  _Что?!_  – они одновременно повернулись в его сторону, и Стайлз вдруг отчетливо вспомнил комментарии Эрики о его тяге к упрямым и красивым людям. К черту его жизнь.  
  
– Эм, вы тут целый спектакль устроили.  
  
– Это она устроила спектакль, – раздраженно возразил Дерек, вскинув подбородок, и Лидия закатила глаза.  
  
– И внезапно я действительно захотела услышать все то, что ты хочешь мне сказать, – съязвила она, стреляя в Дерека приторно-сладкой улыбкой.  
  
– Что происходит?  
  
– Доктор  _Помешан-На-Контроле_  закатил истерику, потому что я хотела принять его бывшего пациента, к которому он испытывает неприязнь.  
  
– Он мошенник, – вымученно сказал Дерек, будто ему пришлось повторить это сегодня в пятидесятый раз. – Мошенник-наркоман, который разглядел тебя сразу же, как вошел в двери.  
  
– Ты его не лечил шесть лет. У него теперь есть семья!  
  
– Так, ну-ка стойте… там бывший наркоман, который просит сильные обезболивающие, а ты принимаешь его слова на веру? – Стайлзу казалось, что перед ним сейчас какая-то новая Лидия.  
  
– Может быть, нам все же не стоит делать предположения, основываясь на прошлом опыте, – пожала плечами она.  
  
У Стайлза сложилось странное ощущение, что ему только что вернули его же собственные слова, сказанные в те времена, когда они еще были интернами, вынужденными столкнуться с большим жестоким миром. Тогда баррикады, которые возвела вокруг себя Лидия, были настолько высоки, что она видела в людях только самое плохое. Он странным образом гордился ею.  
  
Конечно, это так же мог быть тот  _«поступи-наперекор-Хейлу»_  случай, просто потому что.  
  
– Может, нам стоило бы прекратить прикидываться идиотами и прислушиваться к хорошим советам, – пробормотал Дерек, явно не собираясь сдавать позиции.  
  
– Стайлз, а ты что думаешь? – внезапно поинтересовалась Лидия, повернувшись к нему. Дерек с явным любопытством во взгляде сделал то же самое, и Стайлзу оставалось лишь по-рыбьи открывать и закрывать рот, потому что он понятия не имел, что сказать. Он мог принять сторону Лидии, потому что они дружили, и было так чертовски круто, что она пыталась научить себя видеть в людях хорошее.   
  
Или он мог бы принять сторону Дерека, потому что это  _Дерек_  со всеми своими знаниями и опытом, и Стайлзу безумно нравились взгляды, которыми тот награждал его, когда они в чем-либо соглашались. Казалось, он давненько уже не видел эти взгляды, и от этого становилось немного грустно.  
  
Теперь, спустя месяцы после возвращения Дерека из отпуска их отношения в работе… изменились.  
  
Хотя, надо заметить, не в худшую сторону. Не было причин жаловаться. Стайлз хотел придерживаться чувства уважения и профессионального товарищества, что они так упорно развивали между собой. Дерек, казалось, полностью в этом убедился: он всегда принимал непосредственное участие в принятии решений и консультациях по уходу за пациентами, но сейчас, работая ординатором уже второй год, Стайлз начал чувствовать в Дереке больше партнера, нежели учителя, аккуратно ведущего его через минное поле. Как будто Дерек готов был отступить и уже смотреть со стороны на того доктора, которым становился Стайлз.  
  
Это было хорошо – даже великолепно, учитывая уровень его уверенность в себе, – но он не мог побороть в себе чувство, что ему пришлось за это чем-то заплатить. Чем-то вроде осторожной близости, что случилась между ними раньше, и он знал, что скучать по этому, с профессиональной точки зрения, было очень хреново.  
  
Сколько бы Стайлз не переигрывал тот момент у себя в голове, он не мог перестать каждый раз чувствовать легкий укол сожаления. Особенно если взглянуть на те самые события с другой стороны и представить себе альтернативную концовку – где Стайлз послал бы все к чертовой матери и поцеловал Дерека. Если бы он поступил так, что бы было с ними сейчас? Если бы он притянул Дерека к себе, как хотел этого, и позволил бы себе утешить своего сломленного  _друга_  так, как тому было нужно; позволил бы им забыться друг в друге, стать двумя близкими людьми, проходящими вместе через испытания. Насколько сильно это бы все изменило?  
  
Он знал, что поступил правильно, ясно? И не важно, что говорили Лора и Эрика, он знал это. Но не мог перестать задаваться вопросами. Потому что тот взгляд, которым на него смотрел Дерек, когда случалось что-то удивительное – что происходило частенько, как и в любой больнице – заставлял его на какое-то время забыть обо всех границах. Совсем на секундочку.  
  
А потом все проходило, и Дерек хлопал его по спине, а Стайлз чувствовал что-то тяжелое ниже его диафрагмы, напоминающее, что так оно и должно быть.  
  
Это наихудший вид сожаления – когда ты видел проблеск того, что мог бы иметь, но не имеешь, и это чувство выедало его изнутри каждый раз, когда Дерек гордо кивал со словами «отличная работа, Стилински».  
  
– Я думаю… – начал он, и Дерек вскинул бровь. – Я думаю, что это твой пациент, Лидс.  
  
Лидия расплылась в довольной улыбке, а вот в лице Дерека явно читалось разочарование, и это было несправедливо, что, несмотря на слова доктора Махилани, одно-единственное мимолетное выражение могло его так покоробить.  
  
– Но доктор Хейл дело говорит, и, возможно, тебе стоило бы прислушаться к его мнению…  
  
_Господи, какой же он слабак._  
  
– Что же, я удивлена, что ты так думаешь, – произнесла Лидия ледяным и не терпящим возражений тоном, схватив историю болезни с каталки, возле которой они стояли. – Но если бы доктор Хейл проявлял ко мне хоть чуточку того уважения, что он ежедневно проявляет к тебе, то он, возможно, заработал бы и мое.  
  
Она умчалась от этой парочки, оставив Стайлза и Дерека стоять напротив друг друга с явным замешательством на лицах.  
  
– Возможно, в следующий раз мне стоило бы сказать то, что она хочет услышать, – Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел ей в след.  
  
– Возможно, – Дерек наградил его гордой улыбкой, – но большую часть времени тебе все же удается принимать умные решения, – он пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Стайлз наблюдал за его уходом, думая:  _«но не все время»_.

– Боже мой, Джексон, нет.  
  
– Не заставляй меня стоять тут с поднятой рукой, ну!  
  
– Почему это для тебя так важно?  
  
– Просто потому что. Не будь мудаком.  
  
– О, вот теперь я внезапно почувствовал необходимость сделать то, что ты просишь.   
  
Джексон вздохнул и развернулся в пол-оборота, все так же подняв руку вверх. Он же не сделает этого… нет.  
  
– Шеф Хейл?  
  
Сделает.  
  
– Предоперационная «пять»?  
  
Господи.  
  
– Ты же говорил, что это «пять» по случаю сломанного кондиционера! – прикрикнул Стайлз. – Я отчетливо слышал, как ты говорил про соски.   
  
– Заткнись, Стилински, – прошипел Джексон через плечо, а Питер Хейл проследил взглядом путь от его поднятой руки к лицу.  
  
– Рука не устала? – поинтересовался он, подписывая… что-то.  
  
– Эм, да… поэтому вы бы мне очень помогли, если бы… – он дернул головой в сторону своей руки, и Шеф ухмыльнулся так, как ухмыльнулся бы Скар из «Короля Льва» сразу после секса.   
  
– Так значит, вместо того, чтобы готовить все к операции или, не знаю, искать для меня интересное тематическое исследование, ты тут выпрашиваешь «пять»? – поинтересовался Шеф и отклонился назад, с интересом рассматривая Уиттмора.  
  
– Я… хм, у меня было тематическое исследование для возможной публикации, но я…  
  
– И ты не способен ничего сделать, пока кто-нибудь не хлопнет тебе по ладони, как в каком-то идиотском ритуале, который, по сути, никакого значения не имеет?  
  
– Я полагаю…  
  
– И ты подошел к своему Главврачу, надеясь, что он примет в этом участие?  
  
– Возможно… мне стоит просто, да, я, пожалуй… – Джексон неопределенным жестом указал куда-то в сторону и убежал, едва обернувшись, а Стайлз все же разразился смехом.  
  
Успокоившись, Стайлз обнаружил, что Шеф Хейл смотрел на него… эм, что?.. подняв руку. Стайлз попялился на него мгновение, а затем дал своему боссу всех боссов «пять», под глухое шипение Джексона «да вы издеваетесь?!», доносящееся откуда-то со стороны.  
  
Шеф еще обвел кулаком руку Стайлза, а затем отстранился и вновь нацепил на себя свое обычное пугающее до усрачки выражение.  
  
– Стилински, у тебя есть время до конца месяца, чтобы предоставить информацию о твоем исследовании. Уверен, что ты не забыл, – сказал он, и Стайлз облизал губы, внезапно ставшие абсолютно сухими.  
  
– Да, сэр, я знаю. Я подумал, что…  
  
– И я надеюсь, что взгляды моего дорогого племянника на систему мотивации ординаторов не отбила интерес к конкурсу.  
  
_Ублюдок._  
  
Дерек сравнивал все это дело с цирком-шапито, и его слова ясно дали Стайлзу понять, что воспользоваться шансом полететь в Лас-Вегас на медицинскую конференцию было сродни мытью автомобиля его дяди в свободное время.  
  
– Эм, нет?  
  
– Хорошо,- улыбнулся Хейл, как будто они оба знали правду. – Я буду ждать предоставленного тобой материала.

– Все хорошо, Скотт, просто сосредоточься на мне, – Стайлз отвернулся, все еще продолжая сильно, до синяков, сжимать плечи Скотта, и закричал: – Может кто-нибудь принести кислород?! Он становится синим!  
  
Глаза Скотта расширились, и он стукнул Стайлза по руке, покачав головой сквозь сотрясающие тело тяжелые хрипы.  
  
– Все в порядке, я держу тебя, – успокаивающе сказал он, забирая из рук Лейхи кислородную маску и надевая ее на лицо Скотта. Вот уже много лет у его друга не случалось подобных панических атак – Стайлз склонялся к предположению, что это совсем не приступ астмы, которыми тот страдал в детстве.   
  
Конечно же, после нескольких тяжелых вдохов, глаза Скотт закрылись под воздействием дополнительного кислорода, и, охватив рукой его запястье, Стайлз понял, что пульс приходил в норму.  
  
– Успокойся, чувак, все хорошо, – сочувственно улыбнулся ему Стайлз. – Блять, ты напугал меня. Что на тебя так подействовало?  
  
Скотт посмотрел на него взглядом, вполне способным конкурировать со взглядом напуганной чихуахуа, и снял маску, чтобы сказать:   
  
– Эллисон… в город приедет отец Эллисон. Через три дня. – Эта новость была преподнесена с той же обреченностью, с которой Скотт когда-то сказал Стайлзу, что сериал «Светлячок» закрывают. Серьезная хрень.  
  
– И это, по-твоему, достаточная причина для панической атаки? – поморщился Стайлз. Скотт отодвинул с лица маску и кивнул.  
  
– Да, вашу мать, – встрял Лейхи, а Стайлз уже почти забыл, что он тоже был здесь. – Крис Арджент – тот еще жуткий тип, – они оба непонимающе уставились на него. – Что? Я слышал слухи. Арджент – псих.  
  
– Да ты всего боишься, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Так что не стоит беспокоиться.  
  
– Нет, Айзек прав, и он меня ненавидит, – со взглядом, полным ужаса, пробубнил Скотт сквозь маску, что вызвало у Стайлза смех.   
  
– Нет, чувак, тебя просто нельзя ненавидеть. К тому же, вы еще даже не знакомы.  
  
– Да, – Скотт стянул маску на подбородок, – но он меня уже ненавидит, и это просто ужасно, потому что… – он воровато огляделся по сторонам. – Я хочу попросить руки Эллисон.   
  
– Чувак! Это же потрясающе!  
  
– Нет, если он не даст разрешения, – прошипел Скотт. – Что, если он скажет «нет»? Что, если он убедит ее со мной расстаться? Без нее я – ничто. Стайлз, я…  
  
– Ты хирург, и ты смелый парень. Благородный, преданный, до безумия влюбленный в его дочь. И она тоже тебя любит. Что ему может не понравиться?  
  
– То, что он видел мой возбужденный член в непосредственной близости от его маленькой девочки!  
  
– Э, что? – спросил Айзек, кинув взгляд на Стайлза, но тот был так же растерян, как и он.  
  
Скотт, похоже, подумывал о раскрытии государственной тайны, и Стайлз дал ему время, осознавая, что было нечто, о чем его лучший друг ему не рассказывал. Это явно не было хорошим знаком, потому что Скотт хранил секреты только для того, чтобы кого-то защитить… или когда они пиздецки смущали.   
  
Скотт вздохнул, прикрыв глаза на мгновение.  
  
– Она каждую неделю связывается с родителями по скайпу… и… ну, это было примерно пару недель назад, и я не знал, что она в тот момент общалась с ним…   
  
Стайлзу это уже не нравилось, но он попытался сохранить подбадривающее бро-лицо, потому что Скотт выглядел так, будто нуждался в объятиях. А еще в брошюрке «Как справиться с эмоциональной травмой».  
  
– И я, возможно, вышел из ее ванной… ох… с голой задницей, когда ее отец смотрел прямо в веб камеру.   
  
– О Боже… – простонал Стайлз, когда как Лейхи даже не попытался сдержать хохот. Мудак.  
  
– Я не знал, ясно вам? Эллисон ушла за стаканом воды, а он был там, на экране, смотрел на меня… этим взглядом…   
  
– И ты даже не подумал исправить ситуацию? – поинтересовался Стайлз, потому что правда, что ли?  
  
– Тот взгляд, чувак. Мне в кошмарах снится, как он смотрел на меня, пока я…  
  
– Скотт!  
  
– Я оцепенел! – воскликнул Скотт, прерывая свое ПТСР* путешествие по закоулкам памяти. – Это было так ужасно, чувак. Я просто стоял там, пока он не отвернулся, и я не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как прикрыть свой член маленьким плюшевым слоником, которого он подарил Эллисон, когда она была совсем маленькой.  
  
– Бог ты мой, – тихо выдохнул Стайлз.  
  
– Да-а, – вздохнул Лейхи, – этот мужик отрежет тебе яйца. И при этом будет смеяться.  
  
– Даже не… парни, он вроде как… торговец оружием или что-то типа того, – продолжил Скотт. – Я хочу сказать… оружие. У него столько оружия. Эллисон получила в подарок пистолет на свой двадцать первый день рождения, и она продолжает носить в сумочке короткоствольный револьвер, когда мы идем пить.  
  
– Напомни мне никогда не злить твою будущую жену, – решил Стайлз, а Лейхи глубокомысленно кивнул.  
  
– Возможно, нам стоило бы попросить охрану попридержать его, пока ты будешь просить руки Эллисон, – предложил он, кинув на Стайлза самодовольный взгляд. Тот зло посмотрел в ответ.   
  
– Я в полной жопе, так ведь? – вскрикнул Скотт, нацепляя обратно кислородную маску. И шлепнулся обратно на койку, когда оба кивнули.  
  
**________**  
* ПТСР – Посттравматический синдром.

– А-а-а! – завопил Стайлз, выскакивая из кладовки, в которой скрывался последние пятнадцать минут. – Роликовые коньки! Я знал!  
  
Уборщик замер на месте, заглядывая в кладовку, а затем повернул на него обозленный взгляд.  
– Это ты свернул швабры? Они стояли в алфавитном порядке.  
  
– Что? Как можно поставить швабры в алфавитном порядке?.. Нет, знаешь что? Не увиливай! Я знаю, что это был ты!  
  
– Я тренер подпольной команды больницы в лиге роллер-дерби, – надменно ответил он, однако немного напрягшись. – Мы встречаемся по средам, позади контейнера с медицинскими отходами. Ты можешь к нам присоединиться!   
  
– Ни на йоту не поверил, – заявил Стайлз, лишь укрепляя свою уверенность – еще он, конечно же, был богом в роллер-дерби. – Я поймал тебя, садистский ублюдок. Ты был тем призраком из педиатрии!   
  
– Мой брат умер в педиатрии, – сощурился Уборщик. – Он тоже был уборщиком, и его убило током, когда он менял лампочку. Ты хочешь сказать, что я выдавал себя за своего умершего брата?  
  
– Я… нет! Ну же, чувак, признайся. Я не знаю, как у тебя получилось провести всех остальных, но это точно ты. Я знаю это! Коньки!  
  
_– Роллер-дерби!_  
  
– Назови трех сотрудников из своей команды, – потребовал Стайлз.  
  
– Ну, там… мм.. – начал он, подняв палец. – Рыжий Доктор, Всезнающая Блондинка… Медсестра, которая сломала мне руку…   
  
– И это, определенно, имена, да, – протянул Стайлз. – Чувак, я тебя поймал. Сдавайся уже.  
  
Уборщик посверлил его взглядом, а затем начал с угрожающим видом скидывать свою обувь. Стайлз наблюдал, как тот скользнул в роликовые коньки, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и умчался прочь. 

– Вы не можете просто так взять и передумать! – прошипел Стайлз, потому что был практически уверен, что Дерек где-то рядом, и он не готов был сообщить ему, что хотел использовать поврежденный пенис мистера Харриса для Шефа Хейла.  
  
Ну, не пенис, конечно же, использовать, а исследование конкретного случая. Мистер Харрис сохранил свой пенис при себе. О Боже, Стайлз, прекрати думать о пенисе мистера Харриса.   
  
– Ох, простите, я думал, что живу в мире, где сопливые доктора не должны указывать, что мне делать.  
  
Вот же мудак. Стайлз знал этот тип – неудовлетворенный придурок, который не упустит шанса сорвать на ком-нибудь злобу за свою никчемность.   
  
– Но вы же обещали, – посетовал Стайлз, потому что он уже практически заполнил все бумаги и уже готов был прихватить историю болезни пациента, чтобы свериться с собственными записями.  
  
– О-о, простите, но мне плевать, – Харрис наградил его неким насмешливым подобием сочувственной улыбки.   
  
– Знаете, в Аду есть специальное место для тех, кто нарушает свои обещания.  
  
– Я уверен, что мои поврежденные гениталии послужат мне пропуском, – саркастично отчеканил он, как будто это Стайлз был виноват в том, что тот решил в его-то возрасте поэкспериментировать с секс качелями. Стайлза передернуло. – А теперь будьте так любезны, свалите из моей палаты, пока я не настоял на повторном осмотре с вашей стороны.   
  
Стайлза перекосило, потому что… поврежденный пенис, да.   
– Это доставит вам больше неудобств, чем мне, – со всей бравадой сообщил он.   
  
– Я в этом не уверен, – возразил Харрис, и, черт возьми, он был прав.   
  
Как раз в это время в палату вошел Дерек, держа в руке стаканчик кофе со своим именем, который Стайлз оставил снаружи в качестве отвлекающего фактора.  
  
– Что это? – требовательно спросил он, протягивая стаканчик с таким видом, будто бы в нем находилась кислота.  
  
– Это кофе. Для тебя, – беззаботно ответил Стайлз, отталкивая от себя историю болезни мистера Харриса со сноровкой долбаного Джеймса Бонда.  
  
– И откуда он взялся?  
  
– Я принес тебе, – нахмурился Стайлз, потому что, Господи, это же не орудие убийства. – Ну типа проявил любезность.  
  
– Ты никогда не угощал меня кофе, – напомнил Дерек, все так же пытаясь просверлить Стайлза взглядом. – Однажды я попросил тебя принести мне кофе, потому что у тебя он уже был, а ты ответил, что ты не «гребаный официант», а затем спрятался в кладовке, потому что растерял всю свою храбрость.  
  
– Я… возможно… – Стайлз широко раскрыл рот, – да, было такое. Но тогда я был интерном. Сейчас мы друзья. Друзья угощают друг другу кофе.  
  
– Не могли бы вы двое перенести свой неловкий флирт куда-нибудь в коридор? – противным голосом встрял Харрис, и да, Стайлз по прежнему терпеть не мог этого человека.  
  
– Тише, мистер Харрис, – шикнул Стайлз, вздрогнув, когда увидел выражение на лице пациента. Дерек все так же выглядел, будто из стаканчика выползло что-то отвратительное и пыталось его поцеловать.  
  
– Тебя Лора подначила?  
  
– Господи, нет… Это кофе. Оставь его здесь, если не хочешь.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек притянул стаканчик ближе, – все в порядке. Я… спасибо.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – ответил Стайлз, лишь наполовину чувствуя вину за наглую ложь в лицо.  
  
– Знаешь, я и так получаю достаточно витаминов, – отпив глоток, сообщил Дерек, когда они уже выходили из палаты.  
  
– Это… – Стайлз понятия не имел, что с этим делать. – Я рад за тебя?  
  
– Так что если Лора тебе что-то рассказала… – он замолк, потому что Стайлз уставился на него, сморщив нос. – Ей просто нравится подсыпать в мою еду… – Дерек откашлялся, – окей, ладно, Лора тут не причем. Забудь.   
  
– А я говорил, что Лора слишком увлечена твоей жизнью? – спросил Стайлз, когда румянец начал покидать до невероятного точеные скулы Дерека.  
  
– Я и так в курсе.  
  
– Я думаю, что она хочет усыновить меня. Принять, так сказать, в семью.  
  
– Это она тебе так сказала? – округлил глаза Дерек.  
  
– Эм, нет, чувак… это была просто шутка, расслабься, – успокоил Стайлз. – Почему ты такой странный?  
  
– Я не странный, – возразил Дерек, суровым взглядом смотря куда-то вперед. – Анализы миссис Уилборн должны были уже прийти. Сходи, забери их.   
  
Стайлз со вздохом посмотрел в спину уходящему Дереку.

– А это третья операционная, в которой два месяца назад я сделал свою первую самостоятельную операцию.   
  
– А на тебе при этом были штаны?  
  
– Эм, да, мистер Арджент.  
  
– Ну надо же.  
  
Стайлз поежился, стоя за дверью. Чувак явно не спустит ему с рук тот «голый» случай. Это было несправедливо, потому что Скотт держал себя в хорошей форме. Если притвориться, что это не Скотт, Стайлз мог бы совершенно объективно оценить ягодицы своего лучшего бро.  
  
Всего лишь доля секунды, и Стайлз осознал, что всю оставшуюся неделю будет чувствовать себя грязным.   
  
Скотт прочистил горло, прежде чем сказать:  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали: мы с Эллисон знакомы уже три года, и мы не просто так взяли и прыгнули в одну постель.  
  
Стайлз сдержал смешок, – он старался быть незаметным, – потому что Скотту дали уже на первом свидании. Для того чтобы стать свободным и распутным, ему понадобилось всего-то несколько шотов.  
  
– Я рад, что ты посчитал необходимым рассказать мне об этом, – сказал мистер Арджент с таким видом, будто это была последняя вещь, что он хотел знать. В жизни.   
  
– Ваша дочь – настоящая леди, я безмерно ее уважаю, и… она добрая и заботливая, и невероятная медсестра. Большую часть времени я чувствую, будто она учит меня тому, чему я не мог научиться в медицинском колледже.   
  
– Ты же знаешь, что у нее есть лицензия на ношение оружия?  
  
– Да, сэр.  
  
– А у тебя есть оружие, Скотт?  
  
– Хм, нет, сэр. Моя мама тоже медсестра и она часто рассказывала дома о всяких ужасающих случаях, и я вроде как… не особо… это не для меня.  
  
– Твоя мама медсестра, – сказал мистер Арджент, и… о нет.  
  
Стайлз буквально почувствовал, как Скотт загорелся от этих слов. Он был настоящим маменькиным сынком, а миссис МакКолл – Королевой.   
  
– Да, сэр. – Она – это главная причина, по которой я решил пойти в медицинский колледж.   
  
– Дай, угадаю: она сильная, решительная брюнетка, которая возьмет под свое крыло любого, кому это необходимо, независимо от ситуации.  
  
– Эм, – наконец-то Скотт уловил смысл, – я думаю… Сэр, я не ищу того, кто будет относиться ко мне по-матерински. Мы с Эллисон равны, и любые ее сходства с моей… это случайность, ясно?  
  
– МакКолл, для чего я здесь? – вздохнул мистер Арджент.  
  
За дверью раздалось шарканье, и Стайлзу пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать бормотание Скотта.   
  
– Ты что? – переспросил мистер Арджент. Значит, напрячься пришлось не одному Стайлзу.  
  
– Я, кхм, – Скотт откашлялся и продолжил, – я хотел спросить вашего позволения, чтобы жениться на вашей дочери.   
  
Повисла долгая тишина, и Стайлз мысленно проверил, что да, они стояли в предоперационной, а значит все колющие и режущие предметы находились за стеклом, так что Скотту никакой непосредственной опасности не грозило.  
  
Откуда ни возьмись прогремел громкий и неприятный смех, а затем Арджент продолжил, чуть ли не задыхаясь и пытаясь говорить сквозь веселый хохот:   
  
– Ты… ты хотел спросить меня… – прохрипел он, а Скотт промолчал, так что можно было смело предположить, что в ход пошла щенячья мордашка. – Спросить меня, можно ли тебе жениться на Элли… ох, ну ничего себе.   
  
– Вы могли не согласиться, – сказал Скотт, и Стайлз почувствовал, как дрогнуло его собственное сердце.  
  
Арджент продолжал смеяться, а Стайлз в это время подсчитывал, сколько ему, возможно, придется подождать, прежде чем пойти туда и высказать все, что он о том думает.  
  
– Ты думаешь, что я имею какое-то влияние на жизнь моей дочери? – скептически спросил он. – Что она слушает чье-то мнение с тех самых пор, как ей исполнилось тринадцать? Ох, парень, ты даже не представляешь себе, во что ввязываешься.  
  
– Представляю, – на удивление решительно возразил Скотт. – Я знаю, что она преподает самооборону в общежитии для женщин, потому что отец научил ее тому, что женщины – не жертвы, они сильные.   
  
Арджент совершенно затих, и Стайлз возненавидел дверь, потому что она не позволяла ему все видеть.  
  
– Я знаю, что когда к нам поступают пациенты со случайным пулевым ранением, она читает им лекции по поводу безопасного хранения оружия, потому что вы вбили ей это в голову сразу же, как она научилась говорить, – продолжил он. – Я знаю, что она разговаривает с вами каждую неделю, потому что ей нравиться знать, что вы ею гордитесь. Еще знаю, что вы продолжаете быть самым важным мужчиной в ее жизни. Иногда мне хочется спросить, найдется ли в ее жизни место и для меня тоже.   
  
На этот раз Арджент не засмеялся, и Стайлз скрестил пальцы, готовый слушать дальше.  
  
– Возможно, – наконец начал он, – сейчас ты знаешь ее даже лучше, чем я, – он вздохнул так, как мог только лишь отец такой дочери, как Эллисон. – Тебе не нужно мое разрешение, МакКол, но тебе необходимо спросить у нее. Просто помни, что она знает, как обращаться со своим глоком, и она достаточно хорошая медсестра, чтобы причинить тебе много боли, не убив при этом.   
  
– Да, сэр, я это знаю.  
  
– Если она примет твое предложение, и не будет против, терпеть того идиота, который следовал за нами по пятам, а сейчас слушает за дверью… ну, в общем, я буду рад.   
  
Стайлз с воплем ворвался в комнату, обнимая Скотта и буквально сбивая с ног. Сегодня у них будет выпивка. Много выпивки.  
  
– Думаю, она все равно должна сказать «да», – закатил глаза Арджент.  


 

*******

  
  
Она сказала «да».

– Слушай, я понимаю, что ты по поводу всего этого чувствуешь, но это мое решение, понимаешь? Я не собираюсь сожалеть о желании продвигать свою карьеру.  
  
  
– И ты считаешь, что это действенный метод, – голос Дерека звучал странно равнодушным. Смирение вперемешку с пренебрежением.   
  
– Просто потому что ты не умеешь принимать помощь, когда она тебе действительно нужна, совсем не значит, что это проявление слабости, – ответил Стайлз, решительно не глядя на Дерека, потому что и так мог представить разочарование на его лице.   
  
– Я умею принимать помощь, – после этих слов Стайлз, наконец, сдался и посмотрел на Дерека, потому что его голос стал тихим и многозначительным. – Я позволил одному человеку помочь мне, когда было совсем плохо. Я просто не мог ничего больше сделать. У меня не было других вариантов.  
  
– А у меня есть?  
  
– Я думаю, что ты можешь всего добиться сам, не играя в дурацкие игры моего дяди, – презрительно сказал он, и Стайлз закатил глаза. – Я думаю, что постоянно недооцениваешь себя, и ты думаешь, что тебе нужен какой-то особый толчок, чтобы сделать карьеру, но это не так.   
  
– Это не особенный толчок, Дерек. Это использование возможностей в своих целях. Это значит поступать умно, – он направил свой взгляд за плечо Дерека. – Ты говорил мне, что я именно такой. Иногда.   
  
– Так вот в чем все дело? – мгновенно оживился Дерек. – Я недостаточно хвалю тебя?   
  
– Нисколько, – ответил Стайлз, покачав головой и пытаясь сдержать горькую ухмылку. – Слушай, ты многому меня научил, и сейчас я чувствую себя практически на равных с тобой, но каждый раз, когда я принимаю решения, я все так же задумываюсь, а как бы поступил ты; как бы ты отреагировал; не разочаруешься ли ты во мне после этого.   
  
Дерек нахмурился, и, как вообще можно выражать столько смысла, не произнеся ни единого слова?  
  
– Я говорил с доктором Махилани. Хотел спросить у него совет.  
  
Во взгляде Дерека вспыхнуло что-то, напоминающее собственническую обиду, прежде чем его лицо вновь стало безразличным.   
  
– Значит, для тебя теперь проблема обратиться ко мне со своими сомнениями? Я думал, что ты хотел быть… – он замолк, стиснув челюсть, а через некоторое время вновь посмотрел на Стайлза. – В этом вся сложность?  
  
– Нет, можешь ты просто… выслушать меня?  
  
Дерек нехотя поднял руки.  
  
– Он сказал только одно: что я должен научиться доверять своим собственным суждениям. Ты однажды говорил мне что-то подобное.  
  
Дерек скривил губы, потупив взгляд в пол.  
  
– Я провожу слишком много времени, сомневаясь во всем и ожидая одобрения от окружающих. Если я смогу это прекратить, то стану лучше.  
  
– Но ты все равно будешь представлять практическое исследование миссис Уилборн для публикации.   
  
– Пойми, твое одобрение для меня самое важное, и в этом вся проблема. Смотри, я просто хочу быть таким врачом, как… Я не хочу идти своим собственным путем, потому что хочу быть похожим на тебя, и я боюсь, что если у меня это не получится, то ты меня осудишь, – Стайлз облизал пересохшие губы. – Я могу быть как ты… но также я могу быть успешным сам по себе. Я понял, что между двумя этими сценариями нет другого выбора.  
  
Дерек сильно нахмурился, и Стайлз знал: ничего хорошего ждать не стоило.  
  
– Короче, Стилински. Когда ты совсем увязнешь в своих торжественных приемах и не сможешь вспомнить имя своего последнего пациента – позвони мне, и я напомню тебе все эти слова.   
  
Он развернулся и с силой распахнул двойные двери. Пальто развивалось следом за ним, как плащ у супергероя, и Стайлз задумался, сможет ли он когда-нибудь прекратить видеть в нем невероятного спасителя, которого придется буквально вырывать из мыслей.   
  
Стайлз даже не заметил, как рядом оказалась Лора. Она положила руку ему на плечо и сжала его.  
  
– Мы с Дереком наследники, – немного помолчав, сказала она и посмотрела в ту сторону, где исчез ее брат. – Наш дед основал эту больницу, и мы не испытываем недостатка в людях, которым хотелось бы связать себя с фамилией Хейл, чтобы сделать карьеру, – она повернулась к Стайлзу. – Дерек всегда это ненавидел, использовал свое положение и статус для того, чтобы творить добро. Он просто боится, что ты попадешь в эту ловушку.   
  
Стайлз покачал головой и глубоко вдохнул.   
  
– Я не собираюсь стыдиться попыток чего-то добиться в этой жизни, – нахмурился он. – Мой отец был полицейским в маленьком городке. Моя мама работала воспитательницей в детском саду. Мы не проводили лето на частной яхте, и все, чего я достиг, я заработал собственным горбом. Просто потому что он думает, что я выбрал легкий путь, совершенно не значит, что так оно и есть. Он не имеет права судить меня только потому, что ему в жизни встречались дерьмовые люди.   
  
– Тем не менее, даже после этих слов, я чувствую, что тебе до сих пор не все равно на то, что он подумает, – на этот раз Лора бросила сочувствующий взгляд на сжатую в дрожащий кулак руку Стайлза и увидела скрытую боль в его глазах.  
  
– Да, – признал Стайлз, – и в этом-то вся проблема.

 

 

 


	4. Ординатура III

– Ну же! Представьте, что меню «Ранняя пташка» закончится через полчаса!  
  
– Берта! Победитель получает контроль над пультом от телевизора на целую неделю!  
  
– Поднажмите, Ховард, артритный вы каменный краб! Что вы как девяностовосьмилетний? Вам до этого еще десяток лет жить!  
  
Лидия оторвала пристальный взгляд от того человека, на которого ставила, и сморщила нос.  
– Каменный краб?  
  
– Он в основном передвигается боком, видишь? – Стайлз указал жестом на старичка.  
  
Ховард врезался в дверной проем так, что ему пришлось сдавать назад и возвращаться в гонку, услужливо подгоняемым санитаром с пульверизатором. Больничный уход во всем своем великолепии.  
  
– Хоуи-чувак! Помните о призе!  
  
– А какой приз? – поинтересовался Айзек. Вот и хорошо, ему все равно не выиграть.  
  
– Для нас тот, кто пришел последним, покупает напитки в следующую попойку и развозит всех по домам после работы. Если  _я_  проиграю, то Лидия так же получит на месяц все мои самые интересные случаи. А _им_ , – он кивнул в сторону зомби-забега, – сказали, что в комнате отдыха начинается марафон «Она написала убийство».   
  
– Вас надо лишить медицинской лицензии.  
  
– Бойд, ты просто бесишься, что участвует Артур, – фыркнул Стайлза, на что медбрат вскинул брови.  
  
– Артуру не нужны стимуляторы.  
  
– Подождите-ка, что? – возмущенно вмешалась Лидия. Она откинула волосы назад, планируя победу, а, возможно, и убийство.   
  
– Ну и что, он на стероидах из-за опоясывающего лишая. Вряд ли это дает ему какое-либо преимущество. Он ветеран. Чувак в хорошей форме.  
  
– Ему почти девяносто! – возразила она.  
  
– Он почти победил! – гаркнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как последняя фигура в тапочках вышла на финишную прямую. – Да! Я могу испытать похмелье!   
  
Внезапно повисла полнейшая тишина, и Стайлз только хотел начать втирать всем вокруг, какой он чемпион, победитель среди победителей, а в скором времени еще и пьянющий, как студент на вечеринке «Free Red-Bull + Vodka», когда…  
  
– Эм…  
  
Это Гринберг. Конечно же, это Гринберг, потому что, судя по суперзлодейскому виду Уборщика, который опирается на швабру за его спиной, кое-кто нажаловался. А сейчас Гринберг чесал свою тупую, чересчур прилизанную голову и явно собирался пригрозить Шефом, не дав Стайлзу совершить круг почета на каталке.   
  
  
– Должен сказать, что по юридическим причинам соревнования среди пожилых людей запрещены в больнице после трагической аварии в 2006 году, – сказал он, и где-то стая касаток попыталась ответить ему тем же нытьем.  
  
  
– О боже, один чувак потерял слуховой аппарат, а будущие поколения должны мучиться, – закатил глаза Стайлз.  
  
– В больнице есть строгие правила, – Гринберг со своей самоуверенностью лысеющей белки не поднимал взгляд от пола, – и если подобное продолжится, то мне придется уведомить Шефа Хейла, и… – коллективный стон заглушил окончание фразы, и Лидия изящно откинула с лица выбившуюся прядь.   
  
– Мы вполне уверены, что Шеф Хейл все выходные проводит с очередной пассией из эскорта, – вздохнув, сообщила она. – Не думаю, что у него найдется время наводить тут порядки.  
  
Гринберг оглянулся через плечо на стоящего сзади Уборщика, который смотрел в ответ и не моргал так долго, что вряд ли обычный человек был способен на такое, чтобы сохранить естественное увлажнение сетчатки глаза.   
  
– Тогда я буду вынужден сообщить доктору Хейлу, – поправился Гринберг, и все вокруг вздохнули.  
  
– Берта, пойдемте в вашу палату, – обратился медбрат Бойд к милейшей старушке, которая пришла бы, по крайней мере, предпоследней.   
  
– Опра, это ты? – спросила ведомая им женщина.  
  
– …Да.  
  
Стайлз сложил руки так, как и все остальные, Уборщик растерялся, а он сощурился:  
– Ты должен мне примерно сорок шотов, обломщик.  
  
– Развлекайся гонками хомячков, как и все нормальные люди, – зло зыркнул на него Уборщик и продолжил подметать чистый коридор. 

– Почему я позволил тебе втянуть себя во все это? Она взбесится!  
  
– Она не… окей, возможно, это потребует некоторых уступок с нашей стороны, но чувак… – Стайлз пригвоздил лучшего друга взглядом.  
  
– Я знаю, – вздохнул Скотт, – они потрясающие. И почему у меня раньше таких не было? – Он вытянулся и обвел себя жестом.  
  
– Потому что живем очень небогато? В смысле, будь моя воля, я бы никогда его не снимал!  
  
– Да-да, сейчас я чувствую желание наконец-то узнать, смогу ли совершить прыжок между зданиями, и следом прыгнуть сразу на мотоцикл. А затем просто сидеть и спокойно попивать пиво.  
  
Стайлз поджал губы и на мгновение серьезно задумался.  
– Так, ладно, любительские трюки отклоняются – твои руки стоят примерно миллионы, но у меня в холодильнике шесть упаковок охлаждаются.  
  
– Чувак. Да, – с энтузиазмом закивал Скотт, а следом знакомый звук поворота ключа в двери заставил их обоих застыть на месте.  
  
Единственный человек, у кого еще были ключи, это Эллисон, за исключением, ну… две недели назад Стайлз вернулся домой и обнаружил, что все вещи из его спальни – включая грязное белье – лежали на тротуаре с табличкой «продается», и у него было довольно-таки четкое представление о том, кто это мог быть. Замена замков вряд ли спасла бы от  _этого_  человека. Стайлз все еще не мог найти, по крайней мере, четыре пары трусов.   
  
– Минутку! – посмотрев на Стайлза огромными глазами, взвизгнул Скотт. Он всеми силами старался сохранить невозмутимость, а Стайлз в это время подошел ближе к двери.  
  
– Скотт? Что происходит? – сквозь перегородку крикнула Эллисон, вдобавок хлопнув по двери, причем достаточно сильно. – И почему ты говоришь этим своим «я-высушил-носки-в-духовке-вместе-с-лазаньей» тоном?  
  
В голосе сквозила подозрительность. Это плохо.  
  
– Да так! – в ответ крикнул он, корчась по всей комнате в попытке снять облегающий костюм. – И это была моя любимая пара! Милая, я не знал, что их запах впитается в пасту!  
  
– Скотт…  
  
– Тут, эм, – Скотт протянул руки Стайлзу, взглядом моля о помощи, но мозг у того буквально опустел. Он не мог придумать, чего бы сказать. Впервые в жизни он забыл весь свой словарный запас. – Это плохая примета, видеть меня в костюме до свадьбы!  
  
– Это про невесту в платье, идиот, – прошипел Стайлз и закатил глаза, а Скотт, продолжая прыгать на одной ноге, пригрозил рукой в его направлении, призывая заткнуться.  
  
– Это про невесту в свадебном платье, Скотт, – раздраженно сообщила она, и Стайлз поднял ладонь, одновременно вскинув брови. – И это Стайлз был только что? – голос немедленно стал настороженным. – Вашу мать, чем вы там занимаетесь?  
  
– Ничем мы тут не занимаемся! – Скотт наконец-то справился с костюмом и натянул штаны Стайлза. – Мы просто получили костюмы на свадьбу, как ты и просила!  
  
– Какие костюмы? – раздалось после паузы.  
  
– Ну… знаешь,  _костюмы_. Подходящие.   
  
– Идеально подходящие костюмы! – хихикнул под дверью Стайлз, и они сымитировали в воздухе «пять». По-видимому, одобрения Стайлза хватило, чтобы у Эллисон обострились ее Спайди-предчувствия, и она одарила дверь очередным мощным  _хлопком_ , которого хватило, чтобы рука прошла сквозь, схватила Стайлза за воротник его костюма и потянула на себя, хорошенько приложив того головой о преграду.  
  
– УОУ!  
  
– Скотт, что происходит? – Эллисон проскользнула внутрь, и Стайлз пощупал рукой место удара. – Почему ты без рубашки? И как Стайлз… – она замерла сразу же, как только, наконец, обернулась к двери и увидела Стайлза, вздрогнувшего в его великолепнейшем костюме.  
  
На лице Эллисон расползлась широкая улыбка, и она указала на Стайлза пальцем, прежде чем приложить руку ко рту и засмеяться. Это было  _невежливо_ , но она собиралась замуж за его лучшего друга и все еще слегка пугала, так что…  
  
Она повернулась обратно и, увидев нервный взгляд Скотта, тут же перестала хихикать.  
– Что…  
  
Дошло наконец.  
  
– Эллисон, выслушай меня, – начал Скотт, примирительно подняв руки. Стайлз выпрямился и, поняв, что в который уже раз настало время для бро-поддержки, встал в позу в собственном костюме.  
  
– А это…  
  
– Это точные копии костюмов из «ТРОНА»! – воскликнул Скотт, и Стайлз, приняв это за сигнал к действию, начал изображать из себя робота. Она не сможет отказаться, когда увидит все это великолепие в действии. Какая жалость, что у них не было установленных ультрафиолетовых ламп и какой-нибудь музычки, типа Daft Punk. Пришлось просто подпевать.  
  
– Мы купили их на распродаже в магазине комиксов, – продолжил Скотт. – Ты поверишь, что они стоили всего четыреста баксов?! И нам дали ультрафиолетовые лампы абсолютно бесплатно! Мы могли бы установить их в церкви, и твое платье будет типа  _светиться_!  
  
Эллисон потеряла дар речи. Вероятно, из-за перспективы потрясающего танца. Такое не у каждого бывает.  
  
– Видишь, чувак? – Стайлз буквально бурлил предвкушением. – Я говорил, все дело в хорошей рекламе! И это даже не… ох, мужик, у нее только что глаз дернулся?

– Итак, короче говоря: на моем кредитном счету в магазине комиксов есть еще примерно четыреста баксов, но я не знаю, стоит ли мне этому радоваться.   
  
Ответа не последовало, если не считать скрипа ручки по поверхности клипборда и тихого щелчка, когда ее быстро вставили на место. Дерек протянул клипборд, все так же едва признавая присутствие Стайлза.  
  
– Тебе все равно придется со мной иногда разговаривать, – засунув клипборд подмышку, пробубнил Стайлз, и это наконец-то обеспечило ему зрительный контакт. Мимолетный, но все же контакт. Победа?  
  
– Я разговариваю с тобой, – с фальшивым недоумением ответил Дерек. Он указал между ними рукой, свободной от стайлзова  _«умилостивительного кофе номер двадцать два»_. – Вот эти последние пять минут. Разговариваю.   
  
Стайлз решил для себя, что эту часть он ненавидел больше всего: Дерек притворялся, что у них все в порядке, хотя даже гребаный  _Уборщик_  мог сказать, что это не так.   
  
– Вообще-то, это  _я_  говорил, а до этого мы обсуждали испытание лекарственных препаратов, и эта тема касается исключительно работы. Ну же, мужик, не надоело еще на меня злиться?  
  
– Я не злюсь, – скривился Дерек, а Стайлз вскинул голову. – Просто подумал, что в обучении я тебе больше не нужен.  
  
– Эй, – Стайлз отшатнулся, – кто тебе такое сказал?  
  
– Ты и сказал, – вскинул бровь Дерек.  
  
– Неправда.  
  
– Ты… – Дерек поджал губы, выдохнув через нос. – Слушай, я не спорю с тобой, Стилински. – Он отступил на шаг. – Прими это как комплимент. Ты теперь большой мальчик. Тебе не нужно, чтобы я вечно ошивался рядом и говорил тебе, что делать.   
  
Он вылил кофе и бросил стаканчик в мусорную корзину, а Стайлз остался с непонятным ощущением оставленного на произвол судьбы буйка в открытом море. Это чувство еще некоторое время отдавалось тревогой где-то внутри, пока он не заметил Лидию, что стояла перед ним и щелкала пальцами прямо перед его лицом.  
  
– Прости, что?  
  
– Я спросила, знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о том, кого назначат главным ординатором.  
  
– Откуда мне знать? – раздраженно пожал плечами Стайлз и зашагал прочь.  
  
– Потому что твой «не-бойфренд» один из тех, кто принимает решение, и он рассказывает все тебе, – сказала Лидия, идя в ногу с ним.  
  
_Теперь нет._  
  
– Лидия, я понятия не имею, ясно? Вероятно, ты это и сама уже поняла. Он сейчас едва меня терпит. – Это причиняло острую боль, но это была правда.   
  
– Ну конечно, – съязвила она, – потому что «едва терпит» для тебя, это то же самое, как он обращается со всеми нами в хорошие свои дни. Скорее всего, он все равно выберет тебя. Ты за два месяца не потерял ни одного пациента. Даже не знаю, для чего я вообще спрашиваю.  
  
– Лидс, – он остановился, чувствуя, будто желудок выворачивает наизнанку, – ты удивительная, понимаешь? Возможно, ты лучший ординатор, что у нас есть. Это просто чья-то игра. – Честно говоря, Стайлз едва мог думать об этом, учитывая все то, что происходило в его жизни. Она заслужила должность больше, чем он сам. Не то, чтобы он сам этого не хотел, но все же. Если бы Дерек выбрал его, это бы гораздо повысило его уверенность в себе, и он немного ненавидел себя, признавая это.  
  
– У вас все настолько плохо, да?   
  
Он со вздохом повернулся обратно к лифтам. Когда он уже не находился постоянно бок о бок с Дереком, приход на работу уже был не тем. Столькому еще хотелось научиться, через столько всего пройти, как доктору, прежде чем ему перестанет казаться, что он лезет на отвесную стену. Дерек все еще был тем человеком, что заставлял его чувствовать себя твердо стоящим на ногах.  
  
– Я знаю, что мои действия были верными, но он этого не видит. Это тупик. Как будто я, не знаю, изменился в его глазах…  
  
– Тогда заставь его увидеть, что ты не изменился – по крайней мере, не в худшую сторону. Если он этого не поймет, то это исключительно его проблема. Ты же не выиграл в том конкурсе. Ты вообще из него не извлек никакой выгоды, и Шеф никаким образом не подпортил твои моральные качества.  
  
– Это да, но тот факт, что я вообще в нем участвовал, сам по себе уже достаточно плох.  
  
Ее лицо застыло, и Стайлз уже даже приготовился к подзатыльнику. Это был бы не первый раз.  
  
– Ты взгляни на нас с тобой? Мы прошли нелегкий путь. Мой папа интересовался моей поддержкой только до того момента, пока не узнал, что я не выйду замуж за красивого, богатенького адвоката и не нарожаю кучу золотых детишек. А ты хватался за каждую возможную стипендию и ссуду, чтобы идти наравне с остальными сопливыми студентами, которые родились с серебряной ложкой во рту, и чей путь был проплачен еще до того, как они сдали экзамен. Мне  _не нужно_  напоминать тебе об этом, – она положила руку на его скулу, припечатав напряженным каре-зеленым взглядом. – Ты, я, Скотт – мы здесь лучшие, потому что мы  _боролись_  за это. Потому что мы хотели этого вопреки всему. Никто не имеет права заставлять тебя извиняться за использование хоть бы малюсенького преимущества в свою пользу, и совершенно неважно, кто это.   
  
– Ты права, я… да, – он сглотнул ком в горле, пытаясь припомнить ту браваду, что он выдал Дереку, когда говорил примерно то же самое.  
  
– Я всегда права, – отстранившись, согласилась она. – Так что в тысячный раз…  _прекрати критиковать себя_. Это уместно только тогда, когда обосновано.   
  
Он добродушно усмехнулся и отмахнулся от нее, продолжив свой путь.  
  
– Стайлз? – позвала Лидия, и он обернулся. – В любом случае, тебе лучше без него.  
  
– Ты так говоришь только потому, что это играет тебе на руку, – хмыкнул Стайлз, на что Лидия пожала плечами.  
  
– Возможно.

На одной из двойных смен перед ним предстал вид медбрата Бойда, кормящего доктора Рейес виноградом, но его воображение как всегда услужливо подкинуло изображение совершенно другого члена их персонала, и даже это не смогло переплюнуть по тревожности данную картину. Бойд мило улыбался, водя носом по ее щеке, а Эрика чуть ли не обвила языком виноградинку, практически лаская его пальцы.   
  
– Чтоб вы знали, у нас есть комнаты отдыха, – пробубнил он, садясь на свободный стул за сестринским постом, поскольку Эрика сидела на коленях Бойда. – Не бойтесь обеспечить Лейхи бесплатное шоу.  
  
– Ты просто бесишься на того, кто вот уже почти три месяца не потерял ни одного пациента, – заметил Бойд.  
– Если бы все в моей жизни было бы так же легко охарактеризовать.   
  
– Божечки, – мурлыкнула Эрика, проведя рукой по бритой голове своего парня, – твое сексуальное разочарование наконец-то дало о себе знать? Не только мы можем воспользоваться свободной койкой.  
  
– Тот день, когда я стану дрочить на работе, официально ознаменует собой мое полное разочарование в жизни, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Эй, а разве вы двое не расстались? Он же все еще живет с девяностопятилетней старушкой.  
  
– Бабушке восемьдесят два, – спокойно поправил его Бойд, – и она еще в самом соку.  
  
– Господи… ладно, замяли.  
  
– Верн переезжает, – радостно сообщила Эрика. – Мы вместе подыскиваем жилье в центре, – она нежно поцеловала Бойда в висок, и что-то в животе Стайлза неприятно сжалось. Некоторым так легко принимать решения.  
  
– Ну что же, расскажите, как все это происходит. Скотт уже начал просматривать риэлтерские списки, но я знаю, насколько Эллисон нравится наша квартира. Будет лучше, если съеду именно я. – Только жизнь вошла в более или менее мирное русло, как тут же появилось ощущение громадных изменений. Он никогда не ждал, что Скотт всегда будет рядом, но все же мысль о таких переменах выбивала его из колеи. Стайлз старался об этом не думать.   
  
– Я слышала, что уборщик ищет квартиранта. Возможно, ты мог бы спросить у него?  
  
– И вы никогда не найдете мое тело, – Стайлза аж передернуло.  
  
– А что? Он кажется таким милашкой…  
  
– Мы говорим об одном и том же человеке? – Стайлз широко разинул рот под слегка смущенным взглядом Бойда.  
  
– Он помог Митси ощениться.  
  
– Шпиц его бабушки, – пояснила Эрика. – Это было великолепно. О, а еще он однажды заменил спущенное колесо на моей машине, как раз перед началом шторма.   
  
– А ты уверена, что это  _не он тебе его сначала проколол?_  
  
Эрика сморщила нос и отвернулась от Бойда.  
  
– Стайлз, я боюсь, что ты проецируешь. Ты хороший человек. Я видела, как ты снова и снова совершаешь самоотверженные поступки.   
  
– Неправда.  
  
– Правда, и в нужное время в твоей жизни тоже случится что-то хорошее.   
  
– Нет, я имел в виду, что я не проецирую, – разъяснил он, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Боже, ты становишься еще более надоедливой, когда практически занимаешься сексом. Как такое вообще возможно?   
  
– А, отрицание, все по-старому, – с умным видом изрекла она, а Бойд покачал головой, взяв в руки очередную виноградинку.

– Именно из-за таких людей, как вы, я переживаю, что больницы теперь включены в рейтинги Yelp*.  
  
Харрис посмотрел на Стайлза поверх очков тем взглядом, который, скорее всего, говорил о том, что он к собачьим фекалиям испытывал больше уважения, но затем ухмылка спала с его лица.   
  
– Так, понятно, имплантат полового члена не прижился, – пробубнил Стайлз как раз тогда, когда в палату вошел Дерек, читая копию истории болезни. Дерьмовая сторона взрослой жизни состояла в том, что даже имея странную энергетику между тобой и другим человеком, все равно приходилось и дальше с ним работать. Все так же приходилось притворяться, что все круто, и не важно, что каждый раз, когда тот избегал зрительного контакта, воспринимался как удар ножом по печени.  
  
– Мистер Харрис, – объяви Дерек, откладывая историю болезни. – Кажется, в этом году вселенная еще не пинала меня по яйцам. Рад видеть вас снова.  
  
– Серьезно? – поинтересовался Харрис. – Я предполагал, что некоторых в этой больнице очень сложно назвать «милыми», но вы вне конкуренции.  
  
Казалось, что на какой-то момент Дерек всерьез задумался, а не выкинуть ли этого человека в окно, но вместо этого он холодно улыбнулся.  
– Стилински, пожалуйста, изложи суть дела, чтобы я как можно скорее смог оказаться  _где-нибудь в другом месте._    
  
Услышав прямое обращение, Стайлз вздрогнул, поскольку такого не происходило, когда в палате был кто-то еще, с кем можно было поговорить, но он быстро пришел в себя.  
  
– Хм, мистер Харрис был найден управляющим на полу собственной кухни. Ему не смогли дозвониться, когда затопило его квартиру. Обнаружились признаки тошноты, гипертонии и дыхательной недостаточности.   
  
Дерек кивнул и сделал пометки, а Стайлз незаметно подступил ближе.  
  
– Нужен полный анализ крови. Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Харрис?  
  
– Почти так же бодро, как и тогда, когда моя невеста бросила меня сразу же после того, как я повредил свой пенис! – взвился тот, сопровождая свои слова испепеляющим взглядом, а Дерек лишь передал историю болезни Стайлзу, при этом закатив глаза.  
  
– Мы ведь будем использовать миленькие, большущие иглы, правда? – медленно проговорил он и направился на выход.  
  
– Мм, Дерек? – Стайлз рванул за ним, но тот на окрик даже не замедлился. Он подавленно вздохнул. – Доктор Хейл?  
  
– В чем дело? – Дерек остановился и немного помялся, прежде чем повернуться.  
  
– Я бы хотел кое-что сказать о должности главного ординатора.   
  
– Я еще не решил, – Дерек немного сжал челюсть, – и даже если бы я это сделал, но не смог бы рассказать тебе о своем решении до официального объявления.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз выставил перед собой руки, – я это знаю, и не прошу у тебя каких-то деталей или чего-то подобного. Просто… Лидия действительно этого очень хочет. И ты, и я оба знаем, что она будет абсолютно восхитительна, добравшись до управления людьми, да и вообще.  
  
– О, – глаза Дерека тут же увеличились в размерах. – Я думал… а ты разве этого не хочешь?  
  
– Шутишь что ли? – фыркнул Стайлз, передернув плечом. – Конечно же, хочу, но для нее это значит многим больше. Я думаю, что ты тоже это знаешь – она идеальная кандидатура, но вы, ребята… – он ударил кулаком о кулак. – Знаешь, иногда трудно что-либо разглядеть под ее маской.   
  
Дерек на мгновение уставился на него изучающим взглядом.  
– Да, это… не нужно беспокоиться, я уже рассматриваю ее кандидатуру.  
  
– Правда? – засиял Стайлз. – Это круто. Я л… спасибо! – он тяжело сглотнул, почувствовав, как стремительно краснела шея от того, что он чуть не сболтнул лишнего. Дерек отступил назад, нерешительно усмехнувшись.   
  
– Это не для тебя.  
  
– Конечно, ты должен быть идиотом, чтобы не увидеть, насколько она великолепна, а ты не… так что…  
  
– Уверен? – как-то печально спросил Дерек, сделав такое лицо, выражение которого трудно было понять, и отправился дальше. – Анализ крови, Стайлз. А уже потом компания по восхвалению королевы бала.   
  
Стайлз не смог сдержать ухмылку, потому что… «Стайлз».  
  
– Сию же секунду, босс.  
  
**________**  
*Yelp – веб-сайт для поиска услуг, с возможностью просматривать рейтинги, обзоры услуг, а также оставлять отзывы и рекомендации. 

Мало что в жизни Стайлза доставляло ему большее удовольствие, чем наблюдение за тем, как кто-то позорил Джексона. Но когда это делала Лора Хейл, удовольствия становилось в миллион раз больше.   
  
– А давай посмотрим, как ты дашь «пять» с двумя культями, согласен? Вокруг много врачей – уверена, что ты не зальешь тут все кровью, – она крепко держала его за подбородок, прижимая к стене кафетерия, а несколько людей уже постили фотки в инстаграме даже раньше, чем Стайлз успел хотя бы запустить приложение. Вот черт.  
  
– Кхм, – подал голос Гринберг, почесав шею, – я вынужден попросить вас перенести свои разборки на стоянку, поскольку из-за прошлогодних случаев насилия в пределах больницы мы все лишились праздничной премии.  
  
– Кто-нибудь, оттащите от меня эту сумасшедшую, – протягивая руки, вскрикнул Джексон. Стайлз протолкнулся через толпу, чтобы найти лучший ракурс. Вот,  _идеально_.  
  
– Все, расходитесь, – Уборщик пригрозил им шваброй, и Лора смерила его таким взглядом, который заставил бы всех здравомыслящих мужчин с воплями удрать в сторону уборной. – Приберегите любительскую ампутацию для Бойцовского клуба в среду вечером. Мы встречаемся в подвале в девять. Плата – банка с ржавыми болтами.  
  
– А может просто сломать тебе оба больших пальца? – размышляла Лора, изучая одну руку Джексона. – От этого грязи будет поменьше.  
  
– Какого черта тут происходит? – Лидия замерла в дверном проходе, оторвавшись от набора текста. Все присутствующие в кафетерии коллективно посмотрели на нее, и она уперла руки в бока.  
  
– Этот мерзкий тип предложил измерить меня для заказа новых имплантатов –  _руками_.   
  
– Я подумываю заняться пластической хирургией! – попытался оправдаться Джексон, но Лидия просто прикрыла глаза.   
  
– Господи боже… ладно, это уже чересчур. Джексон, между нами все кончено, – она успокаивающе положила руку Лоре на плечо. – Как бы я не поддерживала членовредительство, родители застраховали его руки примерно на миллион. Ты его этим только обогатишь.  
  
Лора отступила, вытирая руки так, будто бы после Джексона требовалась тщательная дезинфекция.  
– Первый же поданный на тебя иск, и я займусь им лично, – предупредила они и отошла. – Эй, – обратилась она к Лидии, медленно оглядывая ее с ног до головы, – не хочешь свалить отсюда?  
  
Лидия кивнула с игривой улыбкой.  
– Конечно.  
  
Стайлз нажал на воспроизведение видео, толкнув локтем стоящую рядом медсестру.  
– Эй, я увеличил как раз тогда, когда он чуть не разрыдался!

Когда Стайлз зашел в палату Харриса, Дерек был в таком состоянии, будто бы еще десять секунд, и он пулей рванет за дверь. С тех пор, как, казалось, лед между ними начал таять, это был первый раз, когда они оказались в непосредственной близости. Стайлзу было жутко любопытно, как дела между ними обстояли сейчас.  
  
– Ладно, что у тебя? – спросил Дерек, прежде чем он подойдет слишком близко, и Стайлз застыл. Мужчина на кровати пялился в окно, сложив руки на груди, – без всякого сомнения, до прихода Стайлза Дерек успел применить на пациенте свое фирменное очарование. Он отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник, вспомнив, где в данный момент находился, и нахмурился, глядя на результаты анализов.  
  
– В его организме высокий уровень органофосфатов, – он посмотрел на пациента. – Мистер Харрис, оказывались ли вы в последнее время под воздействием пестицидов?   
  
Мужчина повернулся, позволяя Стайлзу увидеть свое притворно-задумчивое выражение.  
– Так, посмотрим, моя квартира находится в высотном здании, а работал я в университете. А вы-то сами как думаете?   
  
– У вас нет проблем с вредителями? – поднажал Стайлз, и мужчина смерил его таким злобным взглядом, который говорил о том, что их не было до сего момента.   
  
– Ладно, продолжай копать, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, произнес Дерек и прошел мимо Стайлза в коридор. Стайлз кинул клипборд в ноги мужчины и рванул следом, до смерти желая хоть какого-то взаимодействия.   
  
Вместо этого он натолкнулся на Уборщика.  
  
– Медсестра, что сломала мне руку, – начал тот, поедая помидор как яблоко. Фу. – Она встречается с кем-нибудь?  
  
Стайлз несколько обалдел.  
– Она помолвлена. Ты же был на вечеринке в прошлом году, помнишь?  
  
Уборщик, кажется, задумался и кинул недоеденный помидор через плечо. Выходящая из двери медсестра поскользнулась и, вопя от ужаса, проехалась из одной палаты прямо в ту, что напротив.   
  
– Не припомню.   
  
– Ты провел весь вечер, занимаясь армреслингом с ее  _матерью_ , – напомнил ему Стайлз. Миссис Арджент победила, и Дерек использовал вывихнутое запястье Уборщика как оправдание, чтобы смыться пораньше и отвезти его в больницу. Это случилось сразу после их спора по поводу шефской системы мотивации, и Стайлз тогда с горя жутко напился до такого состояния, что Лидии пришлось остаться ночевать. Как правило, когда появлялось чувство уязвимости, он старался втиснуться между Скоттом и Эллисон.  
  
– Сомневаюсь, что это был я, – пожал плечами Уборщик. – В любом случае, моему другу Хербу нужна виза. Он из Канады, и будет жестоко отослать его обратно в ту адскую дыру.   
  
– Господи, как будто с мультяшкой разговариваю, – вздохнул Стайлз и посмотрел Уборщику прямо в глаза. –  _Эллисон выходит за-муж! Она не-сво-бод-на._    
  
– А этот… – Уборщик нахмурился, – жених. Насколько он бойкий?  
  
– О мой… чувак, найди кого-нибудь другого! Не надо ранить Скотта, не надо уводить его невесту. Capishe?* – Стайлз отступил, тряхнув головой, а Уборщик начал полировать первую попавшуюся дверную ручку.   
  
– Чокнутый итальяшка, – пробубнил он, думая, что его не услышат.   
  
– Сука, я поляк! – крикнул в ответ Стайлз, а затем по совершенно неведомым причинам помчался в ординаторскую.   
  
**________**  
*Capishe? – Ясно? (изначально сленг итальянских гангстеров в голливудских фильмах)

– Дамы и господа, – вкрадчиво начал старший Хейл. Стайлз подозрительно взирал из-за спины Бойда, как мужчина медленно провел рукой по шее Айзека и сжал плечо. – У нас намечается праздник.  
  
– Ты умираешь? – ласковым тоном поинтересовался Дерек и прислонился к столу сестринского поста, с хитринкой отзеркалив сложенные руки Стайлза.  
  
– Какой же ты умник, дорогой племянник.  
  
Стайлз фыркнул, а затем в панике хлопнул Бойда тыльной стороной ладони и наградил его неодобрительным взглядом. Бойд даже не среагировал, просто хваткой ниндзя сжал пальцы Стайлза и смял их в своей огромной ручище, пока у того на глазах не проступили слезы.  _На будущее: использовать Эрику в качестве живого щита._  
  
– Доктор Лейхи закрывает свою первую неделю без потери даже одного пациента, – гордо сообщил Шеф, кивнув головой.  
  
– Да ну нафиг! – воскликнул Скотт, аккуратно протискиваясь мимо Эллисон, чтобы предложить ему «пять». Джексон подошел ближе, чтобы также принять участие.  
  
– Эм, здорово! – Стайлз протянул руку.  
  
– Я заказал пиццу, чтобы Айзек отпраздновал это событие со всеми своими маленькими друзьями, – самым снисходительным тоном из всех возможных сообщил Хейл. Он оглянулся на Гринберга, который вздрогнул, до этого тыкая ручкой в собственное ухо, и поднял брови, что, видимо, должно было сойти за подтверждение. – Мне сказали, что это лишь мизерная доля от всех судебных издержек, что могли бы быть. Наслаждайтесь.  
  
Всегда вызывало некоторое удивление, когда он не оборачивался в летучую мышь или еще что-то подобное, но как только старший Хейл вышел, Айзек сразу расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.  
  
– Зацените – ни одной закосяченой капельницы, ошибочного диагноза, потерянных анализов или неправильно назначенных лекарств. Я прям весь вне себя от радости.   
  
– Ты все еще под моим присмотром. Я на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что тут все еще работаешь исключительно благодаря твоим скулам, – покачал головой Дерек и пренебрежительно отвернулся, чтобы поговорить с Эллисон.   
  
– Пф, это неважно. Я на этой неделе не отравился сам, не отравил никого другого, и мне даже не нужен очередной психологический тренинг – так кто теперь неудачник?  
  
– Айзек, – Лидия казалась испуганной, – если когда-нибудь ты обнаружишь, что мне нужна медицинская помощь... пожалуйста, беги и найди взрослых.  
  
– Подожди, а ты сейчас о чем говорил? – спросил Стайлз у Айзека, и тот выгнул бровь.  
  
– Пару недель назад мне пришлось промывать желудок, потому что я перепутал пузырьки. Эрика устроила мне допрос с пристрастием.  
  
– Она предана своей профессии, – из ниоткуда раздалась защитная реплика Бойда, а затем он покатил свою маленькую тележку дальше. Все встало на свои места, и Стайлз почувствовал, как что-то внутри сжалось, когда все части головоломки собрались воедино.  
  
– Дерек, – спешно позвал Стайлз. – Вызвони Эрику. Нам нужно в палату Харриса. Срочно. 

Эрика была уже на месте, когда к ним подошел Дерек. Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как тот вошел, неуверенно пожевывая нижнюю губу.  
  
– Мистер Харрис, – мягко начала Эрика. У нее было то выражение лица, что заставляло Стайлза хотеть немедленно выложить ей все свои секреты, но все, что она получила в ответ – это осторожный взгляд пациента. – Как обстоят ваши дела в последнее время?  
  
– Замечательно как всегда, – съязвил мужчина и повернулся к Дереку, что все так же топтался в дверном проеме. – Что происходит?  
  
– В последнее время у вас жуткий понос, – вмешался Стайлз. – Как давно вы потеряли работу?  
  
Харрис, казалось, застыл, хмурясь так, будто не мог понять, чем он успел себя выдать.  
– Не ваше дело.  
  
– Вы ведь профессор Харрис, верно? – поинтересовалась Эрика. – Доктор Стилински рассказал мне, что за последние несколько лет вы попали в больницу во второй раз. В прошлый раз вы были обручены…  
  
– На что вы намекаете? – гаркнул Харрис, но тут же заткнулся.  
  
– Они намекают на то, что уровень токсинов в вашей крови многим выше допустимого для случайного отравления, – сообщил Дерек, проходя вглубь палаты. Стайлз удрученно поджал губы, наблюдая за его перемещением. Конечно же, у Дерека не ушло много времени, чтобы все понять. – И я готов поспорить, что если мы проведем дополнительные тесты, то обнаружим повреждения печени от долгосрочного злоупотребления алкоголем. Они пытаются вам помочь, потому что, к счастью, это случилось вовремя. Крик о помощи.  
  
Харрис сверлил его взглядом несколько секунд, прежде чем презрительно фыркнуть.  
– Да вы чокнутые. Вот, значит, за что платит моя страховка? Вымышленные теории, чтобы выкачать с моего счета все до последнего цента? Приберегите их для какого-нибудь другого доверчивого идиота.   
  
– Вы умный человек, – невозмутимо сказал ему Дерек, – достаточно умный, чтобы знать, что все не так.  
  
– В последнее время жизнь у вас не сахар, – следом сказал Стайлз. – У всех есть нижний предел, и нет ничего постыдного в том, что вы достигли своего. Но что действительно важно – все еще можно исправить.   
  
– Избавьте меня от невнятного лепета вчерашнего школьника, – выплюнул Харрис. – Тот день, когда я приму жизненный совет от какого-то докторишки, который бреется едва ли раз в неделю, станет тем днем, когда я  _добровольно_  сдам себя в психушку.   
  
Стайлз только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Эрика положила свою ладонь на руку Харриса.  
– Тогда не принимайте, – сказала она. – Я сейчас предложу этим двоим прогуляться, и тогда вы сможете изложить мне свои доводы, почему я вам не нужна.  
  
Она оглянулась на Стайлза и Дерека, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его тихонько потащили из палаты.  
  
– Я знаю, что вы делаете, – фыркнул Харрис, на что получил от Эрики улыбку.  
  
– Я в этом не сомневалась.  
  
Уже находясь за дверью, они несколько мгновений простояли в полной тишине. Что удивительно, Дерек первым решил нарушить молчание, повернувшись и обратив на Стайлза все свое внимание.  
  
– Хорошая догадка.  
  
– Спасибо, – пожал плечами Стайлз, – думаю, что все подсказки лежали на поверхности, просто мы слишком зациклились на его мудацкой натуре, чтобы увидеть их.   
  
Дерек фыркнул, переведя взгляд от сложенных на груди рук к его ногам.  
– Ты мог бы просто его выписать. Избавился бы от лишней нервотрепки.  
  
– Но это не мой стиль, верно? – Стайлз чуть изогнул губы. – Честно говоря, я должен был догадаться раньше. Думаю, тут еще сыграл свою роль тот факт, что мы в последнее время немного… отвлеклись, – он не отрывал взгляд от стены возле головы Дерека. – Слушай, я не говорю, что мы должны быть лучшими друзьями и каждый день обедать вместе, но мы чуть не отпустили парня только ради того, чтобы не проводить лишнее время вместе в одной палате. А он бы в любом случае продолжил себя травить. Это ненормально.   
  
Дерек кивнул, сжав челюсть. Совершенно не казалось, что он готов был сказать что-либо еще, и Стайлз вздохнул. Ожидать чего-то другого не приходилось.  
  
– Ладно, что ж… – Стайлз указал большим пальцем себе за плечо, – у меня еще пациенты, так что…  
  
Он уходил достаточно медленно, чтобы Дерек смог окликнуть его, если бы захотел. Но этого не случилось.

Лора Хейл, мило ухмыляющаяся своему телефону, вызвала бы тревогу даже в хороший день, но то, что она пела, заставляло нервную систему Стайлза испытать перегрузку.  
  
_«Парень, слушай хорошенько, твоя жизнь проходит впустую, пока ты не встанешь на колени и не попробуешь… рыженьку-ю-ю»._  
  
– Охренеть, – выдохнул Стайлз, чем обратил на себя ее внимание. – Ты сейчас пела о той, о которой я подумал?  
  
– А что, если так? – накрашенные губы расползлись в улыбке.  
  
Стайлз на секундочку позволил себе насладиться мысленной картинкой, а затем отругал себя за такую пошлость.  
– Уоу.  
  
– Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя в голове произошло короткое замыкание, – закатив глаза, фыркнула Лора. – В этом нет ничего такого.  
  
– Нет, просто… я думал, что вы подруги. Не знал, что она… твой тип.  
  
– Сказал бисексуал, влюбленный в моего брата.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.  
  
– Эй, мой тип – это «красивые и умные», – пожала плечами она. – Лидия… – послышался мечтательный вздох, – она изучает возможные варианты. Я не знаю, это что-то новое. – Лора пригрозила ему пальцем: – Не смей злиться на нее за это.  
  
– Конечно, госпожа, – пообещал Стайлз, положа руку на сердце. – Но, возможно, тебе стоило бы пригрозить ему, – он указал на абсолютно охреневшего Джексона, который сидел позади нее, полностью развернувшись на своем стуле, и явно подслушивал. Лора вздохнула.  
  
– Эй, Аберкромби, как думаешь, удобнее будет дрочить твой крохотный отросток, если я оставлю твои руки с одними мизинцами?  
  
– Я не собирался ничего говорить, – нахмурился Джексон.  
  
– Мм-хмм, вот и продолжай в том же духе, – сощурилась Лора. Стайлз решил отойти подальше, пока не пришлось давать свидетельские показания.  
  
– Эй, Стайлз? – позвала Лора, потому что она никогда и ничего не упускала. – Я рада, что ты перестал это отрицать.  
  
Он опустил взгляд на поднос, надеясь, что румянец не слишком заметен, и пожал плечами.  
– Да какая теперь разница?

Нынешнее образование Стайлза до сих пор не могло дать ему хоть бы малейшее понимание работы человеческого мозга. Очень забавно, как в один момент можно было погрузиться в одну сильнейшую эмоцию – будь то гнев, обида или замешательство – а в следующий момент внезапно переключиться на что-то настолько противоположное, что соединить это с изначальной мыслью получится только после тщательных раздумий.  
  
Как, например, в тот момент, когда он понял, что наклонился и поцеловал Дерека.  
  
Не то чтобы это пришло ниоткуда. Он заключил мир с той частью себя, которая этого желала, и хоть он и создал настоящий список того, почему этого делать не стоило – файл в его мозгу, что именовался «Фантазии, Которые Не Могут Сбыться И Никогда Не Сбудутся» – но, видимо, сигнал оборвался где-то в перепутанных проводах, да так и не дошел до его рук, которые крепко схватили Дерека за рубашку, или губ, которые он запечатал на губах Дерека и сделал вдох.  
  
Дело было не в том, что его назвали вторым главным ординатором. Даже не в том, что Дерек посчитал его достойным этого звания или поставил в паре с Лидией чертовой Мартин. Просто Дерек так посмотрел на него, когда делал объявление, как будто между ними все было улажено – или Дерек, по крайней мере, на это надеялся.  
  
Так, нужно собраться. Издать звук перемотки пленки и вернуться на пять минут назад, когда Дерек вошел в ординаторскую и во всем помещении повисла гробовая тишина. Дерек выглядел неуверенно, чего Стайлз в жизни не видел в пределах больницы, и когда все взгляды обратились к нему, он неловко сложил руки на груди. Их с Лидией назначение на пост старшего ординатора – это последнее, что Стайлз ожидал услышать, и глубокий шок от этих слов дал Дереку фору, чтобы дать деру из ординаторской и направиться к лифту, как будто бы он пытался втихую смыться раньше интернов, пока не закончилась смена. Но, знаете, в исполнении Дерека это означало огромные шаги и сдвинутые в смертельной угрозе брови.  
  
Стайлз занырнул в лифт перед самым звуком полного закрытия дверей, оставившим его лицом к лицу с явно встревоженным Хейлом. Вся вселенная сжалась до размеров одного маленького пространства, в котором двое парней стояли и пялились друг на друга, как будто вот-вот произойдет взрыв, и ни один из них не хотел сдвинуться с места, чтобы не стать его причиной. Стайлз вздохнул – по крайней мере, попытался – глядя на Дерека так, будто тот в любой момент может удрать, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Парень был загнан в угол и напряжен, излучая все радушие вынужденной ночной смены в бесплатной клинике в тот период времени, когда студенческие братства набирают себе новых членов.  
  
– Почему? – только и смог выдавить из себя Стайлз, вновь обретя дар речи. Он не был уверен, где конкретно он его потерял… возможно, во время произнесения его имени или после взгляда в эти возмутительно-великолепные глаза, отчего у Стайлза язык всегда становился немного тяжелее. Дерек едва среагировал, возможно, взглянул на мгновение. Двери открылись на следующем этаже, но одного резкого и недоброго взгляда доктора Хейла хватило, чтобы их оставили наедине.  
  
– Ты – лучшая кандидатура, – наконец сказал он, пожав плечами и всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен. Ну уж нет. Стайлз развернулся, встав между Хейлом и дверьми, и отзеркалил его сложенные на груди руки.  
  
– И?  
  
– Так же, как и Мартин.  
  
Стайлз сдержал в себе порыв зарычать. С трудом.  
  
–  _И…?_  
  
Дерек все же отвел взгляд, желваки играли, будто бы ему приходилось заставлять слова покидать его рот.  
– И был к тебе несправедлив. Заставлять тебя отвечать за те действия, за которые ты не должен отвечать – это было неправильно.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал волну облегчения, такого чистейшего и мощного, что захотелось осесть на пол, но вместо этого он устремился к Дереку, нуждаясь в том, чтобы быть совсем близко.  
  
– И…? – в третий раз повторил вопрос Стайлз, пульс участился, когда взгляд Дерека приклеился к ухмылке на его губах. Он позволил своей собственной улыбке коснуться уголка его губ, угрожая разрастись в полную силу. Только для Стайлза.   
  
– И… я был козлом, – честно признался Дерек, и его глаза говорили то же самое, что и его голос. – Ты самый последний человек, который способен поступиться своими принципами. У тебя было много возможностей, чтобы использовать… других людей для собственной выгоды, но ты этого не делал. Я это знаю, и мне жаль.  
  
Вот именно тогда Стайлз и поцеловал Дерека.  
  
Сначала Стайлз подумал, что свист в животе вызвало движение лифта, но потом, спустя несколько секунд неуклюжей встречи ртов, ощущения дыхания Дерека на своей щеке и колючей щетины на нижней губе, он ощутил, что одна из рук, что крепко цеплялась за его талию, уперлась в стену рядом с ним. Лампы потускнели, когда Дерек хлопнул ладонью по кнопке «стоп», и пол на мгновение содрогнулся, но они не оторвались друг от друга. Стайлзу хотелось застонать, то ли от избитости всей ситуации, то ли от того, что горячее дыхание Дерека перестало литься в его рот, но прямо сейчас Стайлз не доверял ничему, что могло слететь с его губ, и он не хотел, чтобы Дерек когда-нибудь –  _в жизни_  – прекратил его целовать.  
  
Тем не менее, это все же произошло, когда раздался треск в динамиках громкой связи.  
– Эм, – раздался немного приглушенный голос, – доктор Хейл, нам нужно перезапустить лифт. – Дерек тут же отступил с таким ошарашенным лицом, будто бы он совсем забыл, где они в данный момент находились – лицо Стайлза, скорее всего, выражало то же самое – и прикусил нижнюю губу. Он моргнул несколько раз, раздраженно выдохнул через нос и зыркнул в глазок камеры видеонаблюдения, смиренно кивнув. Стайлз ухватился за него, когда лифт вновь пришел в движение, лампы загорелись на полную мощность, и именно в этот момент они оба пришли в себя.  
  
Какого хрена они творят?  
  
Реальный мир вновь ворвался в сознание, и как только двери открылись на бог-знает-каком этаже, Стайлз под пристальным и напряженным взглядом Дерека попятился из лифта. Двери начали закрываться, отделяя их друг от друга. Он все еще чувствовал вкус его губ, фантомные прикосновения на своем теле, но просто стоял на месте, позволяя дверям закрыться.   
  
И только тогда, когда Дерек полностью скрылся из вида, Стайлз позволил себе психануть.

Он метался из одного конца комнаты в другой, стараясь стабилизировать свое дыхание. Лидия тихо мурлыкала себе что-то под нос, зашивая голень неудачно навернувшегося с велосипеда курьера. Стайлз видел такое безупречное качество лишь тогда, когда вышивала его бабушка.  
  
Парень тихо застонал, и Лидия ободряюще похлопала его по ноге, прежде чем он вырубился снова.  
  
Стайлзу казалось, что он никогда не сможет найти правильный баланс. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дерек прекратил все время от него закрываться, чтобы они вновь оказались на хорошей волне, и – конечно же – Стайлзу нужно было облажаться. Благодаря своему рту он вновь оказался втянут в неприятности, вот только на этот раз не из-за вылетающих из него слов.  
  
– Выкладывай, – скучающим тоном сказала она, отрезав нить. Стайлз застыл на очередном шаге, взглянув на нее на мгновение, а затем продолжил свое движение.  
  
– Я сделал кое-что плохое.  
  
Она прищурилась и наклонила голову. Обычно, когда у Стайлза случались проблемы в личной жизни, он шел с ними к Скотту, но бро в таких случаях смотрел на него своим обнадеживающим взглядом, а именно сейчас Стайлзу нужно было, чтобы кто-нибудь на него накричал.  
  
– Плохое, как иск о профессиональной небрежности, или плохое, как «отсосал своему руководителю в свободной палате»?  
  
Стайлз шокировано разинул рот, и прежде чем он успел возмутиться на ее (хоть и более чем преувеличенную) проницательность, у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. Эллисон.  
  
– Я сделала кое-что плохое, – вместо приветствия послышалось в динамике, и брови Стайлза поползли вверх.  
  
– Да ну нафиг, я тоже.  
  
– Ты один? – Стайлза озадачила дрожь в ее голосе. Возможно, это был первый раз, когда от Эллисон исходило что-либо помимо спокойствия.   
  
Он глянул на Лидию, приложил телефон к плечу и, одними губами произнеся «позже», выскользнул из палаты.   
  
– Да, теперь один. Что случилось?  
  
– Можешь приехать домой? Я… Стайлз, я накосячила и не знаю, кому еще позвонить. Это… приезжай, пожалуйста.  
  
Он почувствовал, как его самого прошибло паникой. Он в любом случае должен был скоро уходить, а все последнее время он носился по больнице и предлагал выполнить любые задания, что удержат его подальше от Дерека. Да, вот такой он взрослый, и никак иначе.  
  
– Стой-стой, хорошо, я приеду, – успокоил ее Стайлз. – Буду минут через двадцать. Так что случилось?  
  
На том конце повисло молчание, и он услышал всхлипы, прежде чем уловить судорожный выдох:  
– Кажется, я убила Джексона.

Когда Стайлз пришел, Эллисон мерила шагами гостиную. Он захлопнул дверь и закрыл ее на замок, а затем прикрыл жалюзи и встал прямо перед Эллисон.  
  
– Где он? – спросил Стайлз. Она указала на спальню Скотта, которая фактически была и ее комнатой тоже, и сглотнула.  
  
– Он  _там_? – взвился Стайлз, возможно слишком активно тыча в сторону двери.  
  
– Я не знала, куда его деть! – взвизгнула она, не переставая отчаянно грызть ноготь большого пальца. – Это… это ведь плохо, да?  
  
Стайлз запустил обе руки в волосы, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. Его подташнивало, он не знал, почему именно о нем Эллисон подумала в первую очередь, но прямо сейчас он был ей нужен, чтобы все это пережить. Стайлз любил ее, ведь Скотт любил ее, и он не позволит ей отправиться за решетку. В припадке тихого безумия он достал телефон и набрал номер.  
  
– Кому ты звонишь? – требовательно спросила Эллисон, когда он отвернулся от нее, чтобы хорошенько подумать.  
  
– Кто тебе сказал? – приняв звонок, выдал отец, и Стайлз побледнел.   
  
– Что?  
  
– У тебя вечно срабатывает какое-то шестое чувство, когда я прохожу медосмотр, и я хочу знать, кто меня закладывает. Это Шерил?  
  
– Че… нет, папа. Я… Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить. Прошу, не задавай мне вопросов, просто ответь. – В динамике послышался скрип. Видимо отец подвинулся вперед в своем любимом кресле, и Стайлз тяжело сглотнул.  
  
– Хорошо, ребенок.  
  
– Ладно, эм, если бы тут был труп…  
  
– Стайлз…  
  
Эллисон положила руку на его плечо и развернула к себе, одними губами четко вымолвив в его лицо «Какого хрена?».   
  
– Как, ох… как было бы лучше избавиться от, скажем так, кого-то с очень богатыми и чрезвычайно влиятельными родителями…  
  
– Стайлз! – завопила Эллисон, одновременно с доносящимися из динамика проклятиями отца. – Я имела в виду гребаную  _ящерицу_ , а не этого придурка!  
  
Стайлз смотрел на нее, широко раскрыв рот и слушая возле уха крик отца:  
– Господи боже, ребенок, если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь обеспечит мне сердечный приступ, так это ты!  
  
– Ты… ты сорвала меня с работы, потому что подумала, что убила нашу  _ящерицу_?  
  
– Он не двигается! – в свою защиту взвизгнула Эллисон, яростно тыча в сторону спальни. – Скотт любит эту хрень!  
  
– Твою мать, я думал, что нужен тебе, чтобы избавиться от тела!  
  
– Стайлз, ты издеваешься? – раздался голос отца. – Почему ты звонишь мне по этому поводу?  
  
– Мне нужно было профессиональное мнение! – вскрикнул он, и Эллисон закрыла лицо ладонями.  
  
– Я тебя прошу, ты можешь просто пойти и посмотреть на эту чертову ящерицу? – простонала она, и Стайлз проследовал за ней в комнату, включая громкую связь. Джексон, тот, который ящерица, выглядел… хорошо, так же, как и обычно.  
  
– Эллисон, я уверен, что он дышит, – уверил ее Стайлз. Он видел, как двигалось маленькое пузо.   
  
– Хочешь сказать, что это проклятая штуковина даже не сдохла? – вздохнул отец. Стайлз просто пожал плечами.  
  
– Но я отключила ультрафиолетовую лампу, когда сушила волосы! С тех пор он не двигается!  
  
– А разве они не уходят в спячку от холода? – вновь подал голос отец. Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови.  
  
– Хорошая мысль, – сказал Стайлз в телефон, а затем уже Эллисон: – Погуглишь?  
  
Эллисон достала свой телефон и дрожащими пальцами забила вопрос в поисковик.   
– О мой бог, да вы гений! – спустя мгновение выдохнула она.   
  
– То есть, – устало начал папа, – вы, двое идиотов, завели домашнего питомца, ничего толком о нем не узнав?  
  
– Он был со скидкой? – сказал Стайлз и тяжело сглотнул.  
  
– Боже, – вздохнул отец.  
  
– Слушай, ты всегда говорил, что плохо умею контролировать свои импульсы, – попытался оправдаться Стайлз. – Я не виноват, и не то чтобы дать дом бедной, никому не нужной рептилии – это самый худший вариант, – он задумчиво уставился в пол, понимая, что тот человек, который всегда поможет правильным советом, находится на другом конце линии. Стайлз выключил громкую связь. – Эй, пап?  
  
– Что ты еще натворил?  
  
– Эм, чисто гипотетически… а… допустим, если бы был человек, который бы тебе очень нравился. Даже, возможно, ты бы его любил…  
  
Лицо Эллисон смягчилось, и она протянула руку, чтобы погладить маленькую чешуйчатую голову Джексона.  
  
– Я бы сказал, что этот человек идиот, если не отвечает тебе взаимностью.  
  
– Эм, нет… – добродушно фыркнул Стайлз, – не в этом проблема, я так думаю. Допустим, ваши отношения значили бы больше, чем просто «быть вместе». Ты бы боялся, что можешь разрушить то, что у вас уже есть, если вы станете, мм, ближе. Как узнать, стоит ли оно того?  
  
– Я думаю… – прозвучало после долгой тишина, в которую отец, казалось, обдумывал все сказанное, – это не то решение, которое ты можешь принять самостоятельно. Думаю, если мой ребенок все такой же умный, коим всегда был, он бы влюбился в кого-то столь же умного, как он сам, и что вы вместе могли бы принять правильное решение. Это несправедливо – оставлять другого человека за бортом, потому что никогда не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, пока не ознакомишься со всеми вариантами. Ты меня понял?  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, удивляясь, как он все время принимал решения без Дерека, когда как практически во всех других аспектах его жизни мнение Дерека было самым весомым.   
  
– Да, пап, – улыбаясь, кивнул Стайлз, – я понял.  
  
– Хорошо. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, мне нужно хлебнуть немного виски, потому что меня недавно чуть не хватил удар.  
  
– Не вопрос, па, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Ох, и по поводу медосмотра…  
  
– Завтра я пришлю тебе полный отчет от доктора, – проворчал отец, и ухмылка Стайлза переросла в усмешку.  
  
– Круто. Пока, привет Шерил!  
  
– Привет Дереку! – ответил папа и тут же отключился.  
  
– Какого… – выдохнул Стайлз, уставившись на свой телефон. Вот же Скотт, чертово трепло. Когда он поднял взгляд, Эллисон, глядя на него, мягко улыбалась. – Что?  
  
Она поднялась на ноги и чмокнула его в щеку, ласково потрепав по волосам.  
– Ты собирался помочь мне избавиться от трупа, – с нежностью в голосе сказала она.  
  
– Да, ну, – он пожал плечами, – ты вроде как важна для меня. Если бы ты отправилась в тюрьму, Скотт, вероятно, прорыл бы туда тоннель.  
  
– Я знаю, – радостно заявила она. – Вот такой он засранец.  
  
– Правда? – Стайлз со скорбным видом прижал руки к груди. – А я ведь так его люблю.  
  
Эллисон закатила глаза и зажала пальцами переносицу, проворчав:  
– Я выхожу замуж за двоих людей, – а затем направилась прямиком за вином. – Будешь?  
  
Предложение казалось соблазнительным. Те вечера, когда они напивались с Эллисон, были лучшими… но в данный момент ему следовало быть совершенно в другом месте.  
  
– Нет, я должен вернуться в больницу. Нужно кое с кем поговорить.


	5. Ординатура III - II

– Вызови Дерека! – потребовал Стайлз и хлопнул рукой по стойке, совершенно точно оторвав Бойда от игры в Kwazy Cupcakes. – Нет, погоди, не надо. Он может запаниковать. Я паникую. Успокойся, Бойд.  
  
– Дерек спит, – любезно сообщил Бойд, указывая на дежурную палату.  
  
– Хорошо! Нет, подожди, он может рассердиться. Нужно было все-таки выпить вина.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Я это сделаю, Бойд. И если ты считаешь, что это плохая идея, то сейчас самое время меня остановить.  
  
– Все из-за того поцелуя в лифте?  
  
– Ты… _знаешь?_  
  
– Да все уже знают.  
  
– Черт. Он в порядке?  
  
– Мы с Дереком каждую неделю играем в покер, – пожал плечами Бойд. – Он… упоминал о тебе.  
  
– Правда? – Стайлз склонился над стойкой.  
  
– Ты заставляешь его меньше напоминать те лица из полицейских сводок, которые показывают по телевизору. Тебе бы стоило делать это чаще.  
  
Стайлз наклонился вперед, пока лоб не оказался на сложенных перед ним руках, а ноги не оторвались от пола. Он резко выпрямился и ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Окей, я пошел. Пожелай мне удачи.  
  
– Удачи, – пожелал Бойд и начал новую игру.  
  
Тот факт, что Стайлз вообще знал любимую койку Дерека в дежурной палате – нижняя, прямо около двери, – возможно, говорил многое, но когда Стайлз был интерном, ему нравилось точно знать, где он мог найти Дерека, когда тот ему понадобится, а Дерек практически всегда был там. Стайлз знал, какой кофе предпочитал Дерек, что единственное, над чем он тихо посмеивается в комедиях, - это властные женщины, которые напоминают ему старшую сестру. Что в его волосах была непослушная прядь, с которой не справиться без специальных средств, и она постоянно будет напоминать о себе, если с утра ее как следует не уложить. Он знал, на что похожи глаза Дерека в два часа ночи после сдвоенной смены – еще более зеленые из-за полопавшихся капилляров – и что американский рэнч в салате доводит его до состояния тихого бешенства. Он знал о Дереке множество мелких деталей, возможно, намного больше, чем Дерек знал о Стайлзе, но он никогда не думал, что этого будет достаточно. Что работы в непосредственной близости хватит, чтобы сердце скакало галопом, пуская адреналин по венам каждый раз, когда они оказывались рядом.  
  
Он вытер ладони о штаны и вошел внутрь, поскольку сам бы себе не доверил прождать еще хоть сколько-нибудь.  
  
– Давай попытаемся еще раз, – объявил Стайлз, включая свет. Дерек рывком сел и прищурился. – Боже, – он вновь выключил свет, чтобы сохранить свое здравомыслие.  
  
– Стайлз? – хрипло произнес Дерек. Нужно добавить в список утренний голос. Как он мог забыть про утренний голос?  
  
– Надень рубашку, – потребовал Стайлз, глядя в потолок, поскольку все еще мог видеть Дерека в свете чертовых уличных фонарей через окно. – Я не могу продолжать этот разговор, когда твои соски смотрят на меня так осуждающе.  
  
– Который час?  
  
– Ради всего святого, рубашка!  
  
– Разве твоя смена уже не закончилась? – _все еще без рубашки_ спросил Дерек. Боже, он выглядел, как гипсовая модель куклы Кена. Если бы Кены были покрыты густыми, темными волосами и способны к эрекции. Дерек потер лицо ладонями и свесил ноги с койки. На нем не было брюк. Вот сейчас Вселенная реально поимела Стайлза.  
  
– Я поцеловал тебя сегодня.  
  
Дерек разлепил один глаз.  
– Знаю. Я при этом присутствовал.  
  
– Я поцеловал тебя, хоть и не планировал, но это было выше моих сил, я ведь так давно этого хотел.  
  
Брови Дерека подпрыгнули вверх, он окинул взглядом приближающегося к нему Стайлза и ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Я не… – Стайлз выдохнул. – Я думал, что будет лучше, если мы обойдем стороной… чем бы это ни было, потому что ты вроде как мой босс, и я не хотел, чтобы это нам мешало, – он прикусил нижнюю губу и вновь повернулся в сторону кровати, на которой лежал и пристально наблюдал за ним Дерек. – Но это все равно случилось. Мои чувства к тебе никуда не делись, и ты, и я, оба… у меня не получилось преодолеть это. И я хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я не заинтересован в нас, как… но затем я облажался.  
  
– Поцеловав меня, – добавил Дерек. Его голос звучал почти самодовольно, и Стайлзу пришлось буквально заставить себя не завестись с этого.  
  
– Да, – согласился он, глядя на свои руки. – Я не хотел быть тем парнем, который соблазняет своего босса…  
  
– Ты соблазняешь меня?  
  
– …чтобы извлечь из этого выгоду. Заткнись.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты не такой, – лицо Дерека расплылось в улыбке. – Припоминаю, что я первым хотел поцеловать тебя, но…  
  
Стайлз сглотнул, вспоминая тот момент.  
  
– Тогда было неподходящее время.  
  
– Но я все равно хотел тебя поцеловать.  
  
У Стайлза слегка закружилась голова от всех этих разговоров о поцелуях, так что он плюхнулся на краешек кровати рядом с Дереком.  
  
– Тогда дело было не совсем в том, что ты мой руководитель. В тот первый раз ты был в плохом состоянии, и мне пришлось принять это решение за тебя, поскольку ты для меня очень важен. Но сегодня кое-кто дал мне понять, что я не должен больше принимать решения в одиночку. Что ты тоже имеешь право голоса.  
  
– Как любезно с твоей стороны, – серьезно произнес Дерек. Стайлз поджал губы.  
  
– Я… просто не хочу начинать что-либо с недосказанности. Я задолбался хотеть тебя и делать вид, что мои чувства к тебе основаны исключительно на профессиональном уважении. Поверь, тут скрыто гораздо больше, – Стайлз немного побледнел от понимания того, куда это могло его завести. – Ты ведь мог передумать и спихнуть меня другому руководителю, а я бы поставил себя в глупое положение.  
  
– Стайлз, я не целую людей, если сам этого не хочу.  
  
– Окей, – кивнул Стайлз и повернулся к нему.  
  
– Окей, – отозвался Дерек. Он посмотрел на губы Стайлза, а затем вновь в его глаза. – Теперь-то я могу тебя поцеловать?  
  
Стайлз неосознанно облизал губы.  
  
– Ты спрашиваешь?  
  
– Ну, в прошлые разы я не спрашивал, и все для меня закончилось не особо хорошо, так что мне показалось, что это будет не лишним.  
  
– Боже, – зажмурившись, простонал Стайлз. – Давай заново, а? – он почувствовал руку Дерека на своей щеке, и его сердце в очередной раз совершило тот странный кульбит, к которому Стайлз никогда не сможет привыкнуть. Когда он открыл глаза, Дерек оказался еще ближе. Он был так чертовски красив даже в поганом свете уличных фонарей через окно, и Стайлз практически кинулся ему навстречу, полностью сокращая расстояние между их губами.  
  
Получилось так же спешно, как и в прошлый раз, но сейчас это меньше походило на случайность и больше на осмысленный шаг. Стайлз засосал нижнюю губу Дерека между своих и почувствовал возле своего бедра ответную реакцию на свои действия. Дерек оторвался от него первым, уткнулся носом в щеку Стайлза, глотнул воздуха и вновь запечатал их рты вместе, скользнув языком внутрь. С бешено колотящимся сердцем Стайлз опрокинул Дерека спиной на кровать и вскарабкался сверху на него.  
  
В полнейшей тишине было отчетливо слышно, как их руки касались друг друга, как смешивалось воедино тяжелое дыхание. Дерек просунул руки под ткань футболки Стайлза и впился сильными пальцами в кожу, удерживая и направляя его так, как будто делал это тысячу раз прежде. Стайлз потерся о пах Дерека и, получив в ответ заминку в дыхании и закинутую на лодыжку ногу, победно ухмыльнулся, избавляясь, наконец, от своей обуви. Он ни с кем не трахался уже очень и очень давно, да и не хотелось особо, если быть честным хотя бы с самим собой, но сейчас, в этот самый момент, он понимал, чего лишал себя все это время.  
  
Почувствовав, как чужая рука легкими касаниями прошлась вверх по его спине, Стайлз вновь толкнулся вперед, и в этот самый момент Дерек зарылся пальцами в его волосы, не позволяя их губам разъединиться ни на секунду.  
  
Кожа пылала от прикосновений, но столько Дерека еще оставалось нетронутым, не зацелованным, так что Стайлз сосредоточенно восполнял пробелы, целуя и слегка прикусывая кожу на его груди, когда руки Дерека опустились и сжали его ягодицы.  
  
_«Дерек Хейл трогает меня за задницу»_ , – пронеслась в голове шальная мысль и тут же исчезла благодаря губам, целующим шею, горячему дыханию, от которого кидало в восхитительную дрожь, и пушок на загривке вставал дыбом. Стайлз приподнялся на одной руке достаточно высоко, чтобы притиснуть вторую руку между ними и провести пальцем поверх кромки белья Дерека. Он едва мог поверить, что дорвался до этого – прошло слишком много лет сдерживаемого напряжения и фантазий, которые он не позволял себе при свете дня. В реальности все было намного ярче. Стайлз прижался лбом к челюсти Дерека, чтобы лучше видеть, как сокращаются мышцы потрясающего пресса, а затем вновь поцеловал его, просто потому что должен был, позволив руке легонько сжать чужой член сквозь тонкую ткань.  
  
Дерек подцепил пальцем эластичный пояс брюк Стайлза и неловко дернул материал вниз, чтобы высвободить горячий и пульсирующий член. Он ненадолго отстранился, чтобы увлажнить ладонь и, утянув Стайлза в очередной поцелуй, вернул руку на место. От одного лишь короткого движения у Стайлза разом расплавились все суставы. На какое-то мгновение его покинули все силы, он просто позволил целовать и касаться себя, прежде чем сдаться острой необходимости самому коснуться Дерека там, и запустить руки в его нижнее белье.  
  
И Стайлз никогда уже не будет прежним. Его жизнь навсегда изменилась, когда он узнал, что _Дерек Хейл не обрезан_. Он застонал от такой несправедливости. Как он вообще сможет что-либо делать с такой информацией в голове? Стайлз дрочил ему медленно, стараясь при этом не прекращать дышать, когда сам Дерек творил с его собственным членом что-то невероятное, размазывая капельки выступившей смазки, и оставлял жадные поцелуи везде, докуда мог дотянуться.  
  
Стайлза тряхнуло, когда Дерек на мгновение убрал руку с его члена, чтобы сжать яички, и проскулил что-то явно неприличное, потому что колени вновь превратились в вату. Дерек еще раз облизал ладонь, вернул руку на место, и Стайлз забыл, как дышать. Опираясь предплечьем на подушку прямо возле головы Дерека, он целовал и рвано дышал ему прямо в губы, ощущая, как оргазм все нарастал и нарастал, пока не дошел до критической отметки, и Стайлз кончил, выплескиваясь Дереку прямо на живот. Тот шумно втянул воздух от этого ощущения, и Стайлз отчаянно старался не остановиться, довести Дерека до конца, потому что искренне верил: во всей его жизни не было задачи важнее.  
  
Дерек был ошеломляюще близко к оргазму. Пот собрался в центре груди, он потрясенно задерживал дыхание, будто не мог справиться с собой, что-то тихо мычал и кусал свои губы, а когда Стайлз поцеловал его в шею, Дерек весь напрягся и замер. Стайлз почувствовал, как в руке стало влажно, сперма стекала по его пальцам, пачкала их обоих, и, в конце концов, все, что он смог сделать, это свалиться на бок, сыто наблюдая, как Хейл пытался отдышаться.  
  
– Господи боже, – едва моргая, сказал Дерек дну верхней койки двухъярусной кровати. Стайлз поцеловал его в плечо, полностью разделяя настроение, и несколько минут они просто лежали рядом, приходя в себя после оргазма.  
  
– Полагаю, теперь уже отступать некуда, – вроде бы в шутку сказал Стайлз, но все равно сглотнул, ожидая ответа.  
  
– Не особо и хотелось, – фыркнул Дерек, а затем обернулся к нему: – А тебе?  
  
– Да ни за что, – с ухмылкой ответил Стайлз. Он поцеловал Дерека и принял сидячее положение, хватая верх от его формы, чтобы вытереть их обоих. Гребаный джентльмен. Он тут же втиснулся между Дереком и стеной, потому что казалось, что из тела вынули все кости, и на то, чтобы сделать что-то еще, сил не хватало. Дерек поправил свои боксеры и обнял Стайлза.  
  
– Останешься? – тихо спросил он.  
  
Стайлз сонно приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него.  
– Если ты хочешь кровать в единоличное пользование, то тебе придется перелезть на другую.  
  
Дерек прижался своим лбом ко лбу Стайлза и крепче сжал его в объятиях.  
– Ни за что, – эхом повторил он и поцеловал Стайлза в щеку.

Первое пробуждение рядом с Дереком должно было стать приятным сокровенным опытом, который они будут помнить всегда. А в итоге случился Скотт.  
  
– Чувак! – воскликнул тот, оставив дверь настежь открытой. – Да ладно!  
  
– Зачем он здесь? – пробубнил Дерек в шею Стайлза.  
  
– Дверь, Скотт, – простонал Стайлз, щурясь на проникающий в открытую дверь свет.  
  
– Ой, прости, – дверь захлопнулась, однако Скотт определенно остался внутри. – Но черт, вот это новости! Ты же хотел его столько лет! – Стайлз ухмыльнулся и протянул руку, чтобы дать другу пять, и тому пришлось переместить стаканчик с кофе в другую руку, чтобы вернуть жест.  
  
– И это два профессионала? – Дерек перевернулся на спину и почесал свой нос.  
  
– Я сегодня в педиатрии. Какое отделение – такие и правила.  
  
– Прошу тебя, помолчи, — вздохнул Дерек, и сонный Стайлз что-то неразборчиво просопел.  
  
– Эй, чувак, спокойно, – осадил его Скотт. – Ты теперь трахаешься с моим бро, так что нам придется стать бро.  
  
– Это не правило, – фыркнул Дерек. – И прекрати говорить «бро».  
  
– Нет. Стайлз, скажи ему.  
  
– Бро по ассоциации, – согласно пробормотал Стайлз в руку Дерека. – Закон.  
  
– Я сейчас уже обо всем жалею, – посетовал Дерек. Стайлз поднял голову достаточно, чтобы увидеть на его лице ухмылку, и слегка толкнул в бок.  
  
– Не будь придурком.  
  
– Да мы оба придурки, по-другому не можем.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз сонно улыбнулся. Он потрепал свои волосы и повернулся к Скотту, который все так же стоял и лыбился на них двоих. – Немного уединения, Скотти?  
  
– Ох, да, конечно. Найди меня позже, нужно решить кое-что со свадьбой.  
  
– Без проблем. Захватишь мне булочку?  
  
– С беконом, – заверил его Скотт.  
  
– Да, – вздохнул Стайлз. Сегодня самый лучший день в истории. – Люблю тебя.  
  
– Мужик, и я тебя, – просиял Скотт, уже дотягиваясь до ручки двери. – О, Дерек? Нам нужно поговорить! – он указал двумя пальцами на свои глаза, а затем ими же на Дерека, и сощурился, прежде чем полностью закрыть дверь.  
  
Дерек нахмурился на мгновение, а затем глубоко вздохнул.  
– Мне стоит беспокоиться?  
  
– Возможно, – выдал Стайлз. Дерек перевернулся и навис над ним, отчего пружины в кровати натужно заскрипели.  
  
– Доброе утро.  
  
– Доброе, – Стайлз приподнялся и поцеловал Дерека, тихо застонав оттого, насколько хорошо и правильно ему сейчас было. – По-прежнему со мной?  
  
Дерек согласно кивнул.  
  
– Готов выйти отсюда?  
  
Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Вот и я тоже, – фыркнул Стайлз. Дерек вновь поцеловал его и отстранился, чтобы провести носом по щеке Стайлза. Их ноги столкнулись под колючим одеялом, и Стайлз испытал момент чистого, ослепляющего, пронзающего насквозь блаженства, потому что теперь он знал, каково это – лежать рядом с Дереком. – Если хочешь, мы можем сохранить все это в тайне. Хотя пока мы тут разговариваем, Скотт мог уже всем о нас разболтать.  
  
– Для меня это не имеет значения, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Нам только кажется, что это имеет значение. Что думаешь?  
  
– Думаю, что мы примем это как должное, – поразмыслив, ответил Стайлз. – Но еще я думаю, что нам нужно побыть здесь еще минут десять, чтобы убедиться, что мы на самом деле трогали друг друга за члены, и что все это мне не приснилось.  
  
С тихим смехом, Дерек положил голову на плечо Стайлза.  
  
– Если ты так считаешь.  
  
– У меня очень креативное воображение, – поделился Стайлз, закинув ногу на бедро Дерека. – Если хочешь, могу тебе это доказать.  
  
Дерек поднял голову, посмотрев на его губы потрясающими зелеными глазами.  
– Хочу. Определенно.

– А какая у него задница… В смысле, ради такой задницы можно было бы воскреснуть из мертвых. Думаю, что _Я_ ненадолго умер, когда коснулся ее в первый раз.  
  
Айзек смущенно нахмурился.  
– Как думаешь, если я воткну эти кнопки себе в уши, мне не придется больше это выслушивать?  
  
– Скорее всего, он настоит на твоем лечении, а потом продолжит рассказ, – горестно поделился соображениями Бойд, на что Айзек сморщил нос.  
  
– Да уж.  
  
– И он совсем не перекаченный. Он… естественный, понимаете? – Стайлз обвел рукой свои плечи. – Вчера он вернулся с пробежки, и у меня вдруг как будто включилась замедленная съемка.  
  
– Мне больше нравилось, когда ты все отрицал, – решил для себя Бойд. – Давай вернемся к тому времени.  
  
– Стайлз? – Эллисон хмуро приближалась, разминая свою шею. – Что ты до сих пор здесь делаешь?  
  
– Кажется, плыву на облаках любви, – мечтательно вздохнул тот.  
  
– Это, конечно, очень мило, – она вздернула вверх подбородок, – но разве ты не обещал Скотту забрать его маму из аэропорта? Он на весь день застрял в хирургии, а у меня сегодня возмутительно мало сотрудников.  
  
Стайлз тут же вскочил со стула.  
– Боже мой, Мелисса!  
  
К тому моменту, когда он подрулил к аэропорту, лицо мамы Скотта походило на грозовую тучу. Погода стояла дождливая, и из-за повышенной влажности ее волосы распушились, делая ее похожей на Шторм из Людей Х.  
  
– И он доверил встретить меня тебе, – увидев его, заключила Мелисса и вскинула брови, – тому парню, который убедил его потратить все наследство от папаши-лоботряса на мотоцикл.  
  
– Мелисса, королева моего всего, – он схватил ее чемоданы и запихнул их в багажник джипа. Она все так же смотрела на него осуждающе, стоя на одном месте.  
  
– Стайлз, еще один сын, о котором я никогда не просила, – она подставила щеку для поцелуя, и он тут же ее чмокнул.  
  
– Я соскучился по тебе.  
  
– По частоте твоих звонков этого не скажешь, – она раздраженно поправила воротник его куртки. – Скотт общается со мной и твоим отцом каждую неделю, и мне приходится узнавать новости о тебе из вторых рук.  
  
– Прости, я исправлюсь. По дороге я честно выдам тебе всю подноготную, – заверил он, прижав руки к груди, поскольку точно знал причину ее тревоги. – Спойлер: Эллисон на самом деле такая потрясающая, какой Скотт ее описывает.  
  
– Это все, что мне нужно знать, – ответила Мелисса, однако одарила его недоверчивой улыбочкой. – Я видела эту девочку только в скайпе, так что мне трудно судить.  
  
– Эй, я когда-нибудь позволял нашему Скотти встать на неправильный путь?  
  
– Ты подбил его на стрижку «ежиком», – миссис МакКол смерила его недобрым взглядом, сложив руки на груди.  
  
– Они отросли!  
  
– Мой ребенок в течение шести недель выглядел как жареный арахис. Вы полностью состригли его восхитительную, густую шевелюру.  
  
– Ну да, зато мы удостоверились, что его голова правильной формы, разве не так?  
  
Она дождалась, пока Стайлз откроет перед ней дверцу и элегантно уселась на кресло.  
– Это мои гены. Ничего общего с тобой.  
  
– Туше.

Уборщик ходил повсюду в белом халате и со стариком, которого Стайлз никогда прежде не видел. А еще он указывал на разные помещения, поясняя при этом:  
– Вот здесь мы обучаем обезьян ставить прививки от гриппа, а вон там я однажды выполнил пересадку головного мозга…  
  
– Ты сказал этому человеку, что ты доктор? – Стайлз нахмурился подойдя поближе к ним.  
  
– О, а вот и еще один доктор. Только я не припомню вашего имени, – сказал Уборщик, выставив вперед руку.  
  
– Ты издеваешься? – взвился Стайлз. – Последние четыре года своей жизни ты посвятил тому, чтобы превратить в ад мою!  
  
– Это мой сын, Хуан, – гордо сообщил Уборщик, причем с такой уверенностью, как будто действительно сам в это верил. Стайлз глянул на мужчину и еще больше нахмурился. Тому явно уже давно перевалило за восемьдесят.  
  
– Твой сын?  
  
– Папа? – прохрипел старик. – Почему этот доктор кричит?  
  
– Сынок, он, скорее всего, чувствует во мне угрозу. Мы работаем в состоянии жуткой конкуренции, а моя репутация идет впереди меня.  
  
– Этот человек не твой сын! – воскликнул Стайлз и вдруг почувствовал на своем плече руку невесть откуда взявшегося доктора Дитона.  
  
– Хуан, этот человек расстраивает тебя?  
  
– Сколько людей тут замешано? Этот человек по возрасту вполне мог бы быть его дедушкой!  
  
– Стилински, это крайне непрофессионально, – указал Дитон. – Даже для тебя.  
  
– Он _У-бор-щик_ , – четко и по слогам объявил Стайлз. – Возможно, он украл этого бедного парня из гериатрического отделения.  
  
– Хуану четырнадцать.  
  
Дитон сложил руки на груди, а старик, спрятавшись за Уборщика, смотрел на Стайлза огромными от страха глазами.  
  
– Думаю, мне стоит это обсудить с отделом кадров, – осуждающе высказался Дитон. – Шутки над людьми со старческими расстройствами непозволительны.  
  
– Вперед! – выкрикнул Стайлз. – А когда будете там, попросите личное дело вот этого человека. Он не медицинский работник!  
  
– Мистер Гринберг может за меня поручиться, – подал голос Уборщик.  
  
– Только потому, что он тебя боится.  
  
– Мы с ним друзья. Только вчера я провел свое свободное время после обеда, начищая его ботинки.  
  
– А должен был _работать_. У нас в радиологии была огромная лужа блевотины, в которой люди начали видеть религиозных деятелей.  
  
– Клевета, – с напором произнес Уборщик. – Скажи ему, Гринберг.  
  
– ЭТО ПРАААвииила! – раздался вопль Гринберга и тут же растворился в воздухе, когда тот промчался мимо них на маленьких колесиках, прикрепленных в подошвам его обуви.  
  
Дитон пошел прочь, качая головой, и Стайлз вскинул палец, уже собираясь что-то сказать, но был запихнут в кладовку… как оказалось, Лидией.  
  
– Стриптизерши, – заявила она без всякой преамбулы. Стайлз вылупил глаза, пытаясь уловить смысл, но она вздохнула и пояснила: – Ты нанимал стриптизерш на мальчишник Скотта?  
  
– О, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Нет, когда он видит стриптизерш, ему становится грустно. Скотт однажды разговаривал с одной из них, а та оказалась матерью-одиночкой, и теперь, каждый раз встречая стриптизерш, он пытается им помочь.  
  
Лидия вздернула голову.  
– Стриптиз – очень прибыльное дело. Это совсем не крайняя мера, – раздраженно высказалась она.  
  
– Скажи это Скотту. А мне все равно, поскольку я теперь сплю с самым горячим мужчиной в истории человечества, и голые задницы других людей меня больше не интересуют.  
  
– А говорят, что это Скотт и Эллисон отвратительно влюблены.  
  
– Правда? – несколько обиженно выпалил Стайлз. – Кто так говорит?  
  
– Забудь, – вздохнула Лидия. – Отлично, теперь мне придется придумывать другие развлечения для вечеринки, поскольку Эллисон не хочет стриптиз, если его не будет у Скотта.  
  
– Я знаю номер великолепного клоунского агентства.  
  
– Тебе что, пять?  
  
– Уверен, они могли бы выступить без штанов, или еще что-нибудь в этом духе.  
  
– Ммм, клоунская промежность. Один из трех самых любимых видов промежностей.  
  
– Когда у тебя стресс, ты становишься злой, – Стайлз смерил ее обиженно-хмурым взглядом.  
  
– Эй, есть кто? – кто-то постучался в дверь кладовой. – Почему дверь заперта?  
  
– На этот раз никаких сексуальных причин! – крикнул Стайлз, чувствуя странную гордость.  
  
Лидия закатила глаза и осторожно приоткрыла дверь. Парень показался Стайлзу смутно знакомым.  
  
– Ты, – сказала она, – ваша группа принимает заказы на выступления?  
  
Точно, он один из рэп-команды Гринберга. Стайлз широко раскрыл рот, когда понял, к чему она вела.  
– Лидия, нет.  
  
– Я в отчаянии.  
  
А парень нахмурился.  
– Эм…  
  
– Я позволю вам увидеть мой лифчик…  
  
– Мы свободны, вообще всегда. Даже можете заказать наше эксклюзивное исполнение Никки Минаж абсолютно бесплатно, – мечтательно улыбнулся парень.  
  
– Чувак, ты отвратителен.  
  
– А ты поживи в тени Гринберга, – нахмурился парень. – Он забирает себе всех фанаток, – а затем улыбнулся Лидии. – Мисс, это будет большая честь для нас.  
  
– Вот и чудесно, – улыбнулась в ответ Лидия и с ухмылкой повернулась к Стайлзу. – Я же говорила, что стриптиз – дело прибыльное.

Наличие чьих-то родителей рядом, всегда вызывает воспоминания о наших собственных семьях. Стайлза веселили попытки Мелиссы усмирить птичье гнездо на его голове, а Дерек совершенно восхитительно запинался при разговоре с ней. Стайлз едва различимо одобряюще кивнул Мелиссе за спиной Дерека, прежде чем Скотт утащил свою маму знакомиться еще с кем-то.  
  
– Она напоминает мне мою маму, – сказал Хейл, когда они со Стайлзом остались вдвоем. Он сам этим поделился, и от этого Стайлз настолько тяжело проглотил кусок своего сэндвича, что глаза наполнились слезами.  
  
– Какой она была?  
  
– Почти как Лора, – после некоторых раздумий ответил Дерек. – Великолепный детектор брехни. Учась в школе, я искренне верил, что мой телефон на прослушке, потому что она всегда все знала, даже если я ей ничего не рассказывал.  
  
— Она тоже была врачом, да? – Стайлз уже слышал трагическую историю супружеской пары Хейл. Оба были врачами и погибли из-за крушения вертолета скорой помощи, когда Дерек еще только начал учиться в медицинском колледже, а Лора уже закончила обучение. – Должно быть, она была довольно твоим выбором профессии.  
  
– Она ни к чему меня не принуждала, – Дерек грустно улыбнулся, – но ясно дала понять, что я принял верное решение, – он задумчиво помешал холодную пасту на тарелке. – Ты бы ей понравился.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул. Чем больше он вот так проводил времени с Дереком, тем отчетливее понимал: тот не такой уж загадочный, просто очень осторожный человек с плохим жизненным опытом, которому необходимо правильно открыться перед правильными людьми.  
  
– Хотелось бы верить.  
  
– Лоре ты понравился, а это практически то же самое.  
  
– Твоя сестра меня все еще слегка пугает.  
  
– Я тоже раньше тебя пугал, – напомнил Дерек. В уголке его губ осталась капелька соуса, и это, вероятно, не должно было выглядеть настолько сексуально, но тем не менее.  
  
– В основном потому, что ты был до ужаса привлекательным.  
  
Уши Дерека приобрели какой-то завораживающий оттенок розового. Он пихнул ногой Стайлза под столом. Под столом его, Стайлза, кабинета, поскольку он теперь Старший ординатор.  
  
– Я предупреждал тебя.  
  
– Ты сказал: «тогда, когда рядом никого нет». А сейчас кабинет полностью в нашем распоряжении, поскольку Лидия настаивает, что мы тут вечно устраиваем разврат.  
  
– Кажется, она просто хочет свой собственный кабинет, – ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Лора намекала об этом. Она несколько поражена.  
  
– Это двое подходят друг другу, – задумчиво произнес Стайлз. – Приятно, что на этот раз Лидия не растрачивает понапрасну весь свой потенциал.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что считаешь мою сестру горячей?  
  
– Она – это женская версия тебя, – выгнул бровь Стайлз. – Если бы я уже не был без ума от тебя, то, возможно, мог бы запасть на нее.  
  
– Тогда мне придется подогревать твой ко мне интерес, – Дерек перегнулся через стол и подарил ему поцелуй со вкусом сладкого чили и немножечко кофе.  
  
– Ммм, – мечтательно произнес Стайлз, – кажется, я немного отвлекся. Давай еще раз, можно даже без штанов.  
  
– Ты вечно пытаешься все сделать без штанов. Я начинаю беспокоиться о безопасности твоих пациентов.  
  
– Моим пациентам вряд ли понравится, если я сниму штаны. А вот ты, кажется, одобрил бы.  
  
Дерек серьезно кивнул. Он придвинулся ближе, его голос совсем охрип:  
– Да, это то, что я определенно одобрю.  
  
– А я всегда немного отчаянно желал твоего одобрения…  
  
Но даже раньше, чем Стайлз успел об этом подумать, дверь оказалась подперта столом, а сам он, усаженный сверху на столешницу, кусал кулак, пока Дерек близко знакомил свой язык с его членом. Никогда еще в своих прошлых отношениях у него не было вот такого уровня «прямо здесь и сейчас», но буквально десять минут в компании Дерека, заставляли Стайлза хотеть срочно прикоснуться к нему любой частью тела, а иначе, казалось, он просто взорвется.  
  
И Дерек… был превосходен в минете. Собственно, как и во всем остальном в его жизни: принялся за работу с суперсосредоточенным взглядом, зарылся носом в короткие волосы в паху, прежде чем позволить члену осесть на языке, пока Стайлз всеми силами старался не толкаться вперед. Он положил большие пальцы рук на бедренные косточки Стайлза, удерживая бедра на месте и заглатывая еще глубже, и с ехидным лицом наблюдал за надрывными рывками грудной клетки Стайлза, пока тот заново учился дышать.  
  
– Я сейчас ослепну, – простонал Стайлз, потому что Дерек смотрел на него и сосал при этом его член, и это, возможно, была самая потрясающая картина в истории человечества. Рука Стайлза соскользнула, послав в полет подставку с ручками, а лэптоп начал издавать какие-то странные предупреждающие звуки, когда его бедра коснулись клавиатуры. Но все, что сейчас мог воспринять мозг Стайлза, – это тихие, довольные звуки, что издавал Дерек, как будто вкус Стайлз в его рту, это самое лучшее, что он когда-либо пробовал.  
  
Зрительный контакт прошивал насквозь. Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека, на которые тот перестал наносить много средств, поскольку Стайлз просто не умел держать руки при себе. На один бесконечный, потрясающий момент его мир сузился до захватывающих каре-зеленых глаз.  
  
Долбежка в дверь в тот самый момент, когда по телу Стайлза прокатилась волна оргазма, создавала ощущение, как будто он только что просрал кульминацию. Он потрясенно всасывал воздух сквозь пальцы, отчаянно стараясь не проронить ни звука.  
  
– Серьезно? Вот так всегда! – крикнула Лидия через дверь. – У меня будет свой кабинет!  
  
Стайлз посмотрел вниз и улыбнулся, потому что Дерек, уткнувшись в его бедро, смеялся так, что едва мог дышать. Кажется, придется купить кое-кому печенье в качестве извинений.  
  
Оно того стоило.

– _Кто-то_ вызвал меня на хирургическую консультацию. Просили именно меня. Хотя тут нет ничего особенного.  
  
– Никто из здесь присутствующих этого не делал, так что можешь идти дальше, – нахмурился Дерек.  
  
Скотт сложил руки на груди.  
– Брось, это ты меня вызвал.  
  
– Я этого не делал.  
  
– Чувак, – лицо Скотта смягчилось, – это нормально – нуждаться в людях. А сейчас ты, похоже, нуждаешься во мне, так что смирись.  
  
– Я не вызывал тебя… — Дерек с подозрением глянул на Стайлза, но тот выглядел как сама невинность.  
  
– Нет, это сделала я, – из палаты вышла Эллисон и погладила Скотта по спине. – Привет, – улыбнулась она.  
  
– Привет, будущая женушка, – просиял он, зарывшись носом в ее волосы.  
  
– Скотт...  
  
– Отлично, – он резко отстранился, – я не буду больше называть тебя «женушка». А как насчет «детка»? Подойдет?  
  
– Ты можешь просто уйти? – рыкнул Дерек. Стайлз протянул руку и ущипнул его за задницу, заработав себе этим недобрый взгляд. – Этот парень похож на тебя, разве что не такой засранец. Он невыносим.  
  
– Он мой жених, – возразила Эллисон, – и, как ты выразился в ту ночь, когда затащил меня на крышу и скулил о том, какой Стайлз милый и раздражающий, лучший хирург-ординатор в больнице.  
  
– Правда? – протянул Скотт. Он прислонился к стене, скрестив ноги в лодыжках, и улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
– А ты, Дерек Хейл, мой старый друг. Ты всегда будешь в моей жизни так же, как и он, так что лучше бы вам поскорее поладить, потому что я сыта по горло этим странным напряжением.  
  
– Эм, ты тоже? – вклинился Стайлз. – И ты мне тоже нравишься, Дерек, очень-очень.  
  
Дерек кинул на него короткий, испепеляющий взгляд, но Стайлз прервал его, прильнув поцелуем к его щеке, и прошептал:  
– Впусти солнечный свет в свое сердце.  
  
Дерек прожег его коротким взглядом, а затем повернулся к Скотту. Вздохнув, он протянул руку в сторону палаты.  
– Та женщина в лице переменилась, когда я упомянул о возможном увеличении количества лекарств… – начал Дерек, но Скотт уже открыл дверь палаты, нацепив свою маску супер-серьезного-хирурга.  
  
– Ты просто богиня, – восхитился Стайлз, схватив Эллисон за руку и поцеловав.  
  
– Вообще-то это была идея Мелиссы. Видимо, это старая сестринская уловка, когда отделения находятся в натянутых отношениях.  
  
– Скотт понятия не имеет, какой будет его жизнь с вами двумя, так ведь? – задумчиво поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Эллисон пожала плечом.  
– Ты хотел сказать «счастливой»?

– На удивление отличная работа с синдромом запястного канала. – Стайлз поднял взгляд. – Доктор Уиттмор. Джексон?  
  
– А? Ах, да. Дай пять за возможность давать пять, – он вяло поднял руку, а Стайлз уставился на протянутую перед ним конечность. Джексон даже не заметил, что хлопка не последовало, пока Стайлз не пощелкал перед ним пальцами.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – с искренним беспокойством поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
– …да, – неубедительно отозвался Джексон. – Нет… я, хм, я был вчера в клубе.  
  
– Чувак, – скривился Стайлз. – У всех есть право на познание того, что их заводит, пока от этого никто не пострадал, но я бы предпочел об этом не знать, лады?  
  
– Это был он. Это определенно был он, – не обращая внимания, продолжил бубнить Джексон.  
  
– Окей, что? – Стайлз откинулся назад и покачал головой. – Нет, я не хочу знать…  
  
Джексон обернулся к нему и посмотрел потерянными глазами травмированного человека.  
– Шеф Хейл.  
  
Стайлз перестал давить в себе зачатки интереса и плюхнулся на ближайший стул.  
– И что там?  
  
– Они же крутят в клубе всякие видео на большом экране, верно? И вот я сидел там, на охоте, высматривал самый аппетитный огузок, который я смогу забрать домой…  
  
– Давай сразу к делу, – прервал его Стайлз, покрутив пальцем и изображая перемотку.  
  
– Там играл какой-то евро-поп девяностых, и я вообще-то никогда не смотрю эти клипы, но когда я выпил шот, экран как раз оказался у меня перед глазами. А там он.  
  
– В видео?  
  
– Шеф Хейл.  
  
– Шеф Хейл в музыкальном видео?  
  
– Это было его музыкальное видео.  
  
Стайлз уставился на него долгим взглядом, не совсем понимая, можно ли в это верить, но к счастью, они жили в ту эпоху, когда у каждого в кармане находился мощный компьютер. Он достал свой телефон.  
  
– Я должен это видеть. Как называется?  
  
Джексон отобрал телефон, что-то напечатал в поисковике и с затравленным выражением на лице повернул экраном к Стайлзу. Видео началось в довольно атмосферном антураже скудно освещенной улицы. Постапокалипсис. Тощие облезлые коты и мусор в углах кадра. И вот начался бит: в духе хауса девяностых, который просто идет по кругу и никогда не меняется.  
  
А затем из тени вышел Питер Хейл, в обычной майке и с таким количеством подводки на глазах, что позавидовали бы все участники «The Cure».  
  
Стайлз подавился воздухом. Сверху на майку было надето длинное до щиколоток пальто, и… что это за парни? А когда он начал исполнение, это даже нельзя было назвать именно пением или даже речитативом, просто спокойная речь… Господи, помилуй, они еще и танцевать начали.  
  
Должно быть, это лучшее, что случилось в жизни Стайлза, а ведь он сегодня утром обкончал лицо Дерека Хейла.  
  
– Джексон, я никогда больше не буду распространять слухи, что у тебя гонорея, – торжественно пообещал Стайлз, сжимая ладонью его плечо.  
  
– Вообще, – нахмурился Джексон, – это сделало все те разы, что я трахался в последний месяц, более впечатляющими.  
  
– А ты, я посмотрю, как был дерьмом, так и остался, – заметил Стайлз. – Но я думаю, что сейчас ты мне стал нравиться чуточку больше. Слушай, давай просто насладиться моментом? А потом будем решать, что делать с этой информацией.  
  
– Какой информацией? – Джексон и Стайлз одновременно вздрогнули, когда заметили нависшую над ними с прищуром Лору. – Вы двое, случаем, не из тех, кто предлагает диагностику подозрительных новообразований через снэпчат?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз откинулся назад. – Это Уборщик. И мне теперь придется удалить свой аккаунт. Снова, – он покрепче прижал телефон к груди. – Ничего интересного.  
  
– А разве мой братец не рассказывал тебе, что ложь мне обычно заканчивается синяками на сосках? – Лора угрожающе склонила голову набок.  
  
– Так это твоих рук дело? А я-то беспокоился, что у него есть какой-то фетиш, которым он боится поделиться. До трех ночи не спал, исследовал всякие извращенские форумы.  
  
– Телефон, Стайлз.  
  
Он намертво вцепился в телефон, но Лора – вот честное слово – укусила его руку. А когда она нажала на воспроизведение, ее лицо… Наверное, такое выражение бывает у людей, у которых только что разом перевернулось мировоззрение.  
  
– Это…  
  
– Я знаю, – неловко произнес Стайлз.  
  
– Вот же ублюдок! А нам он рассказывал, что в это время сотрудничал с «Врачами без границ»! Я его уничтожу, – она откинула телефон на стол и с явной смертельной угрозой в походке зашагала прочь. Музыка все играла, а Стайлз и Джексон так и сидели в полнейшем шоке.  
  
– А… – взволнованно начал Стайлз. – Там вправду сказано, что его сценический псевдоним – _«Альфа Педро»_?

Стайлз снова придирчиво осмотрел свое отражение в зеркале и высунулся из ванной.  
– А вы бы захотели засунуть свой член мне в рот, а затем попросить остаться на ночь?  
  
Эллисон и Лидия обменялись взглядами и на удивление синхронно указали на свою одежду.  
  
– Представьте, что у вас есть члены.  
  
– Стайлз, ты хорошо выглядишь, – улыбнулась Эллисон. – Прекрати психовать.  
  
– Я выгляжу «хорошо»? – взвился Стайлз. – ХОРОШО? Вы вообще видели, с кем я сплю? Нет, подождите, теперь уже встречаюсь, потому что это будет свидание, на котором я приду в его квартиру, и надо надеяться, займусь медленным, чувственным, полным зрительного контакта сексом, – Стайлз сглотнул и глубоко вздохнул. – Я не могу выглядеть просто «хорошо». Мне нужно выглядеть так, чтобы он захотел наброситься на меня прямо в дверном проеме!  
  
– Тебе нужно выпить, – сощурилась Лидия. Она протянула ему бокал с вином, а Стайлз выхватил его и осушил полностью.  
  
– Хорошее, – он чуть поморщился.  
  
– Оно в окончательном списке для свадьбы, – удовлетворенно сообщила Эллисон, сделав небольшую пометку в лежащем перед ней блокноте.  
  
– А разве вы не дегустируете вино уже как месяца четыре? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
– Мы дотошные, – решительно сказала Лидия и вновь наполнила свой бокал. – Мы сузили список до четырнадцати сортов, а к тому момент, когда Скотт вернется с ужина со своей мамой, возможно, останется уже десять. Почему ты Стайлзуешь?  
  
– Прекрати использовать мое имя в качестве глагола, – возразил Стайлз, стягивая с себя галстук. Слишком формально.  
  
– Стайлз, – попыталась усмирить его Эллисон.  
  
— Это наше _первое свидание_. Первый раз, когда я приеду в его квартиру и останусь на ночь. Первый раз, когда я вообще буду там с тех пор… ну, ты знаешь, — _с тех пор, как Дерек неделю пил не просыхая._ — Я просто хочу, чтобы все было идеально.  
  
– Дерек нервничает не меньше твоего, – попыталась успокоить его Эллисон. – Уж поверь мне.  
  
– С чего бы? – Стайлз скривился. – Все, что ему нужно сделать, это улыбнуться, и уже готов бухнуться в обморок. У него нет причин нервничать.  
  
– С тех пор, как ты согласился на свидание, он постоянно отмечал разные рецепты. И с тех пор, как я пришла сюда, он уже прислал мне три селфи.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как внутренности расплавились и смешались в кашу. Дерек отнесся к этому серьезно. Вот прям серьезно, аж до селфи. Господи.  
  
– Кажется, ты приручил его, – театральным шепотом сообщила Лидия, спрятав ухмылку за бокалом.  
  
– Помолчи, а? – взяв себя в руки, возразил Стайлз, а затем взглянул на часы на духовке. – Черт, уже столько времени?!  
  
– Возьми с собой белое вино, – посоветовала Эллисон и протянула ему бутылку. – Дерек готовит ризотто.  
  
Когда джип довез его до комплекса, в котором жил Дерек, и по пути даже ни разу не заглохнул, Стайлзу очень хотелось обнять капот машины. Вот только он был уверен, что одно из окон квартиры открывало прекрасный вид на парковку, а ударить в грязь лицом совсем не хотелось.  
  
Дерек открыл дверь босой, в чиносах и рубашке, казалось, сшитой самими ангелами. Уголок его губ радостно дернулся вверх, когда он сказал «привет» и, нежно коснувшись ладонью щеки Стайлза, потянулся за поцелуем. И все это было так «по-нормальному», что Стайлз откровенно подвис.  
  
– Я принес вино. Понятия не имею, нужно ли было это делать.  
  
– Спасибо, откроешь? – Дерек порылся в ящике стола и выудил штопор. Бутылка скользила в руках Стайлза, и он нервно хохотнул, когда после нескольких попыток ему все же удалось открыть эту адскую штуку. Фоном тихо играл проигрыватель с виниловыми пластинками, и Стайлз, взяв свой бокал, начал просматривать записи, улыбаясь тому, что Дерек, как оказалось, тот еще хипстер. – Ищешь что-то определенное? – спросил он, вытирая руки полотенцем. – Ужин скоро будет. Я… немного отвлекся.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся, потому что да, селфи, и сказал:  
– Пытаюсь найти какой-нибудь компромат. Ой, да ладно, чувак, неужели у тебя нет чего-нибудь типа, ну не знаю, «Aqua»?  
  
– Я сильно сомневаюсь, что «Barbie Girl» издавали на виниле.  
  
– Что-то, кажется, – пробубнил Стайлз, сделав глоток, – вино какое-то крепкое.  
  
– Ну да, – согласился Дерек, вновь отпив из своего бокала.  
  
– Нервничаешь? – Стайлз оставил в покое записи и подступил ближе к Дереку. В помещении все еще витал легкий запах геля для душа, которым Дерек мылся совсем недавно, и в отличие от того первого раза, когда Стайлз находился тут, квартира выглядела намного опрятнее.  
  
– Нет, – легко ответил Дерек. – Я видел, как ты съел оставленный кем-то тако, даже не зная, откуда оно вообще появилось, так что тебе, возможно, понравится все, что я тебе приготовлю.  
  
– А кто сказал, что я спрашивал про еду?  
  
– Рядом с тобой я всегда чувствую себя на полпути к безумию, – Дерек пожал плечом, – так что это уже привычно.  
  
– Ты льстивый ублюдок, Хейл, знал это?  
  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, встав еще ближе.  
– Подозревал.  
  
Ужин получился потрясающим даже при том, что первые пять минут Дерек бубнил что-то о переваренном рисе, поскольку Стайлзу приспичило обниматься и целоваться, и он не отпускал Дерека целых полчаса. Стайлз за собой вины не чувствовал, Дерек сам выбрал такие брюки.  
  
– Так, значит, ты во всем такой перфекционист, да? – поддел Стайлз, собирая хлебом оставшийся на тарелке соус. Голова кружилась от вина и Дерека, но ему сейчас было чертовски хорошо.  
  
– А это плохо?  
  
– Вовсе нет. Совершенство совершенно во всем.  
  
Дерек фыркнул.  
– Я не идеален, Стайлз.  
  
– Конечно нет, ты упрямый как осел и частенько думаешь о людях свысока, но с этим я могу ужиться.  
  
– Сказал парень, который ест все без столовых приборов и чье упорство граничит с помешательством, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
– Лучше, чем рассматривать под микроскопом каждый кусочек, который попадает тебе в рот. И что это еще за зубной скрежет? Должно быть, твой дантист тебя очень сильно любит.  
  
– Думаю, что точно так же, как и твой. Большинство людей минуют стадию «совать в рот все, что попало» еще до того, как начинают формировать полные предложения.  
  
– Не припомню, чтобы слышал вчера в твоем кабинете какие-либо жалобы, – усмехнулся Стайлз, и Дерек отвел взгляд в сторону, закусив нижнюю губу.  
  
– Точно помню, что это была твоя идея.  
  
– Да, и это была хорошая идея – у меня таких еще много, – на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз, поглаживая лодыжку Дерека большим пальцем ноги. Хейл облизал губы и уставился в свою тарелку.  
  
– Я приготовил десерт, но… – тем временем нога Стайлза скользнула выше к икре, и Дерек как-то рвано выдохнул. – Но сейчас мне уже трудно вспомнить, зачем я это сделал, – он кинул взгляд на Стайлза. – Если ты сейчас отпустишь какую-нибудь пошлость, я тебя выставлю за дверь.  
  
– Мне даже обидно, – притворно оскорбился Стайлз. – Мое чувство юмора выходит за пределы пошлых шуточек, – Дерек скептически вскинул брови. – Ой, да заткнись. Я просто пытаюсь тебя впечатлить.  
  
– Поверь, ты это уже давно сделал, – лицо Хейла тут же смягчилось.  
  
Стайлзу не было стыдно за то, что он угодил рукой в тарелку, потянувшись к Дереку за поцелуем. Тот фыркнул в его губы, когда испачканная в соусе рука легла на его щеку, а уже чуть позже, устроил экскурсию по квартире. Стайлз осматривал комнаты, в которых не бывал прежде, проверял каждую дверь, пока не нашел ту, за которой скрывалась большая кровать. Превосходно.  
  
Стайлз замер, разглядывая представший перед ним вид, и чуть споткнулся вперед, когда Дерек обхватил его сзади.  
– Так-так-так… вот черт, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Я ожидал черный шелк и кровать с балдахином.  
  
– Правда? – рассеянно спросил Дерек, покусывая шею Стайлза. – С чего вдруг?  
  
– Когда я представлял твою спальню, ты всегда был голый на кровати с шелковым постельным бельем. Я даже немного разочарован.  
  
В реальности же в спальне преобладали темное дерево и коричневые тона, на стенах висели семейные фотографии, а в углу стояло спортивное оборудование. На тумбочке аккуратной стопкой лежали какие-то бумаги, а на стене напротив кровати висел телевизор. Если бы Стайлз на самом деле думал об этом, спальня Хейла выглядела бы именно так.  
  
– Прости, – сказал Дерек, без каких-либо признаков сожаления в голосе. Его рука скользнула под рубашку Стайлза и погладила живот, а легкие укусы на шее перенаправляли кровоток от ног Стайлза прямиком в совершенно другое место.  
  
– Да я тебя уже простил, — Стайлз схватил руку Дерека, лежащую у него на груди, и потянул его в сторону кровати. – При том условии, что под конец вечера мы сможем заняться скучным супружеским сексом, – он повалился на кровать и Дерек устроился рядом с ним.  
  
– Скучным? – переспросил он.  
  
– Я долгое время был одинок, мне нравилось утешать себя мыслью, что все пары занимаются скучным и довольно скверным сексом.  
  
Дерек вгляделся в лицо Стайлза, а затем наклонился и поцеловал так, будто бы у него было все время в мире.  
– И это про нас? Мы… – он сделал паузу, а затем продолжил в миллиметре от губ Стайлза, – пара?  
  
– Ну, я так всем говорю, – отшутился Стайлз, проведя рукой вниз по позвоночнику Дерека. Черт, как кто-то вообще может быть таким охренительным на ощупь даже сквозь одежду? – Будет жутко неловко, если это не так. Я внес задаток на парную велопоездку в следующее воскресенье.  
  
Дерек фыркнул и углубил поцелуй, нависнув над Стайлзом так, будто бы тот был особо интересным уловом, который он не хотел упускать.  
  
– Я думал, что ты будешь говорить меньше… если я заткну тебя поцелуем, но кажется, что ты так треплешься еще больше, – сказал Дерек возле горла Стайлза в перерывах между укусами.  
  
– Я уверен, что мы можем придумать что-нибудь по этому поводу, – Стайлз втиснул руки под пояс брюк Дерека и расположил ладони на его ягодицах.  
  
Он потерся об него бедром. У Дерека уже стоял, и Стайлз с ухмылкой сделал так еще раз, а затем еще и еще, потому что ему нравилось слышать каждый раз эти тихие непроизвольные стоны. Когда Дерек завелся так, что просто начал бездумно водить губами по Стайлзовой щеке, и когда сам Стайлз дошел до такого невменяемого состояния, что почти готов был умереть, он слегка шлепнул Дерека по заднице. Тот остановился, чтобы смерить его обиженным взглядом, а Стайлз использовал эту заминку, чтобы перевернуться, и, встав на колени, обернулся через плечо.  
  
– Давай выясним, получится ли у нас найти ключ к моему молчанию… – насмешливо протянул он, начав рыться в прикроватной тумбочке и точно зная, что Дерек застыл на одном месте с немного озадаченным взглядом. Стайлз не смог сдержать ухмылку, найдя свой приз, прихватил губами упаковку презервативов и засунул руку обратно в ящик в поисках смазки. Кто-то был явно уверен, что у него сегодня будет секс…  
  
Дерек тут же пришел в себя, схватил Стайлза, перевернув к себе лицом, и закатил глаза, когда тот поиграл бровями, все еще удерживая презерватив губами.  
  
– Ты мог просто попросить, – беззлобно проворчал Дерек и выудил из ящика искомое, кинув тюбик на кровать. Он опрокинул Стайлза на спину и тут же пристроился сверху, покрывая его шею поцелуями.  
  
– Это да, но знаешь, мне кажется, что я это заслужил, — тоном победителя ответил Стайлз, со вздохом встречая каждый ленивый толчок бедер Дерека.  
  
Как оказалось, действенный способ заткнуть Стайлза дольше, чем на десять секунд – обнаженный Дерек, сидящий на нем сверху и направляющий его руку в ложбинку между своих ягодиц. Было в его взгляде столько желания и надежды, что Стайлза на мгновение просто перемкнуло. А затем с изрядной долей осторожного энтузиазма он принялся за дело, заставил Дерека принять сначала один смазанный палец, затем второй, извиваться и краснеть всем телом.  
  
Вновь обретя способность говорить, Стайлз только и мог шепотом восхвалять и подбадривать Дерека, говорить, как сильно Дерек сводит его с ума, насколько он идеальный, как хорошо ему будет. Разум оставался на связи достаточно долго, чтобы раскатать презерватив, но затем Стайлз вновь растерял все слова, когда Дерек опрокинул его на подушку и устроился сверху, медленно опускаясь на член Стайлза, тяжело дыша и опираясь на спинку кровати. Они замерли на несколько мгновений, упиваясь новыми ощущениями от самой первой настоящей близости.  
  
Дерек на пробу медленно качнул бедрами, тихо чертыхнулся, и это выглядело так поразительно и разрушительно. Неописуемо.  
  
Когда движения стали ритмичными, Стайлз начал вскидывать бедра навстречу каждому толчку, сжимал бока Дерека, отвечая на каждый жадный и отчаянный поцелуй. Дерек глядел на него сверху вниз, и взгляд у него был такой открытый и абсолютно блядский, что Стайлз просто не смог удержаться, приподнял торс, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, и поцеловал. Он ощущал острую потребность сделать так, чтобы тому было хорошо.  
  
Член Дерека сочился смазкой, и Стайлз удерживал его на грани крепкой хваткой на бедрах. Глядя прямо в глаза, Стайлз сохранял медленный и дразнящий ритм, но все же сдался, когда ощутил, как начали подрагивать ноги Дерека. Как же это было волнительно: вцепиться в сильные бедра, перевернуть их обоих и вскоре наслаждаться видом распластанного на простыни крепкого тела. Он подтянул одну согнутую в колене ногу Дерека к груди и сменил угол, наблюдая, как его брови подскочили вверх, будто бы он совсем потерял контроль над своим лицом. Полностью потерялся со Стайлзом внутри него, над ним. Это самое потрясающее, что Стайлз видел в своей жизни.  
  
И вот наконец-то Дерек потянулся к своему обделенному вниманием члену и начал дрочить, тяжело всасывая воздух и импульсивно сжимаясь от дополнительной стимуляции. Стайлз вел его все выше и выше, пока обычно спокойный и сдержанный Дерек словно взорвался, выплескиваясь горячими маленькими струйками и сжимая член Стайлза тугой пульсацией.  
  
После этого Стайлз окончательно отпустил себя. Он вбивался в тело снова и снова, глушил рвущиеся на волю стоны, уткнувшись лицом Хейлу в плечо. Дерек прижимал его голову к себе, целовал и что-то неразборчиво шептал, пока тело Стайлза не прошило, будто от разряда, и он не шагнул за грань, опустошая себя.  
  
– Ммгх, – промычал Стайлз в волосы на груди Дерека. Они были влажными от его горячего дыхания и испарины, но он не находил в себе силы оторваться, чувствуя под щекой глухие удары чужого сердца.  
  
– Мне тоже, – отозвался Дерек, и грудь слегка затряслась от смеха.  
  
– Не знаю, как ты, но я бы сейчас не отказался от десерта, – чуть позже сказал Стайлз, водя пальцами вверх и вниз по спине Дерека, целуя тут и там остывающую кожу.  
  
– Это был намек или требование?  
  
– Я твой гость, – улыбнулся Стайлз и сел, обернув одеяло вокруг бедер. Постель Дерека, должно быть, была сделана из долбаных единорожьих хвостиков. – Тебе стоит быть гостеприимным, иначе я могу сюда больше не вернуться.  
  
– А я разве просил тебя уйти? – Дерек придвинулся к краю кровати и поцеловал Стайлза в висок.  
  
– Хейл, не выписывай своим ртом такие чеки, которые твоя задница не сможет обналичить, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, когда Дерек встал с кровати и с абсолютно голой вышеупомянутой задницей вышел из комнаты. В дверях тут же вновь показалась голова с взъерошенными волосами и все еще пьяным после секса взглядом.  
  
– А кто сказал, что она не сможет? – ответил он, и Стайлзу пришлось зарыться лицом в подушку.

– Кажется, я подружился с енотом, – шокировано сказал Стайлз и широко раскрыл глаза, но затем понял, как же это пиздецки больно, и застонал.  
  
– Ага, подружился. Ты назвал его Эдгаром, – пробубнил Скотт. Он поднял вверх руку с телефоном, но тут же сдался. – По-моему, у меня где-то были фотки.  
  
– Чувак, было же правило – никаких фотографий. Ты как будто на мальчишниках никогда не был.  
  
– Я так отвратительно воняю.  
  
– Так это блевотина. Джексона, не твоя.  
  
– Хреновый у него прицел, – пожаловался Скотт. – Хотя Айзек вроде повеселился на славу.  
  
– Ага, кто же знал, что этот сопляк сможет нас всех перепить?  
  
– Всех, кроме Дерека.  
  
– Дерек сейчас на работе, – нахмурился Стайлз. – Он перестал пить часов в десять.  
  
– Он поэтому не позволил тебе утащить его в ванную?  
  
– Ага, включил свою нравственность и покровительство, – Стайлз разлепил один глаз. – Хотя вот это, наверное, было хорошо, я чуть не вытащил на танцевальный конкурс какую-то старушку.  
  
– Это была бабушка Бойда. Пожалуй, она бы тебя сделала.  
  
– Точняк.  
  
Оба синхронно вздохнули, и Скотт слегка толкнул Стайлза ногой в плечо.  
  
– Эй, спасибо тебе за потрясающий мальчишник, – поблагодарил он. – Я не могу поднять голову, но я так тебя люблю, чувак.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся.  
– И я тебя люблю.  
  
Наступила тишина, которую в скором времени нарушил Скотт:  
– Херово, что мы больше не будем жить вместе.  
  
– Да, но у тебя будет жена. И так уж получилось, что это будет Эллисон, так что она не даст тебе сильно по мне скучать.  
  
– Но я буду по тебе скучать. Знаешь, можешь оставаться так долго, как только захочешь. Я даже не знаю, почему съезжаешь именно ты.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами, глядя в потолок.  
– Так правильнее. К тому же вы двое заслужили свое собственное пространство.  
  
– Но ты все равно будешь часто приходить, верно?  
  
– Естественно, я оставлю свой ключ, да и вообще.  
  
– Круто. И кто знает, может быть, вы с Дереком…  
  
– _Не заканчивай_ это предложение, – оборвал его Стайлз, вскинув вверх палец. – Между нами все пугающе хорошо. _Слишком_ хорошо.  
  
– Знаешь, хорошие вещи иногда случаются.  
  
– _Не настолько_ хорошие. Боже, Скотт, он… идеален до нелепости. Я знаю, что он тот еще козел, но мне это вроде как даже нравится…  
  
– Я знаю, – отозвался Скотт. Стайлз отчетливо слышал ухмылку в его голосе. – Ты твердил это мне всю прошлую ночь. Прямо перед ним.  
  
– Бля.  
  
– Но, казалось, он был этим очень доволен, – фыркнул Скотт, а затем, – мне он нравится. У нас был разговор.  
  
– А я вообще хочу об этом знать?  
  
– Даже я иногда храню от тебя секреты.  
  
– Окей, – сощурился Стайлз, – но только до того момента, пока ты не рассказал ему о Кливленде.  
  
– Чувак, никто не должен знать о Кливленде. Никогда.  
  
– Пусть так оно и останется.  
  
Стайлз просто лежал и анализировал то, насколько сейчас у него все круто. Да, он абсолютно никакой, мозг того и гляди вытечет из ушей, а Скотт воняет так, как будто его кто-то срыгнул, но в остальном… все круто.  
  
– Бро?  
  
– Да, Скотт?  
  
– Как ты думаешь, мы уже можем зайти в квартиру? Соседский кот уже задолбал облизывать мне лицо.  
  
Стайлз медленно повернулся в сторону двери. Резкий свет в коридоре посылал в глаза какие-то немыслимые вибрации, тот коврик, на который они вдвоем рухнули ночью, так и не дойдя до квартиры, смялся под ними, а расстояние до двери, казалось, становилось все больше и больше, как в каком-нибудь ужастике.  
  
– Может, полежим еще минуток десять? – увильнул Стайлз, и Скотт вновь застонал.

– Сын, я понимаю, что у тебя есть план, который тебе нужно выполнить, но могу я хотя бы опустить сумку?  
  
– Ты пахнешь точно так же, как и раньше, – вздохнул Стайлз, прежде чем отступить. – Тебе стоит переехать сюда. Шерил могла бы найти работу, а ты и так уже почти на пенсии, так что…  
  
– Осторожно.  
  
– Мальчик нуждается в своем отце, – Стайлз смерил его серьезным взглядом.  
  
– Мальчику двадцать восемь лет, и он работает ординатором в одной из ведущих больниц страны.  
  
– Звучит так, как будто ты частенько это говоришь, – заметил Стайлз, и папа одарил его одной из тех гордых отцовских улыбок, которые заставляют его чувствовать себя так, как будто он способен поднять фуру.  
  
– Я рассказываю это тем, кто спрашивает. Даже тем, кто не спрашивает, тоже рассказываю.  
  
– А ты ведь даже не был уверен, что я окончу старшую школу.  
  
– О, я был в этом уверен. Я просто не ручался, что ты при этом обойдешься без приводов.  
  
Стайлз снова обнял его, совершенно не заботясь о том, что находится на рабочем месте.  
  
– Я так соскучился по тебе. Ну почему ты приехал на полдня раньше? – Стайлз попытался выразить взглядом негодование, но его папа был рядом, и у него не получилось даже притвориться. – Можешь немного погулять? Ты не против? Я пока тут все закончу, и мы сможем пойти перекусить.  
  
– Если только в названии того места, куда ты меня поведешь, присутствуют слова «стейк» или «гриль».  
  
Стайлз снисходительно кивнул.  
– Какой же ты упорный. Мне нравится, что ты никогда не сдаешься.  
  
Казалось, время текло в тридцать раз медленнее от осознания того, что его ждал отец, что он сможет провести с ним такое долгожданное время и наконец-то все ему тут показать. В итоге Стайлз все же переоделся и ломанулся в приемную только для того, чтобы застыть на месте. Дерек был там.  
  
Дерек был там, и, по всей видимости, он вступил в некоторый конфликт… с отцом Стайлза.  
  
– Не знаю, кем ты себя возомнил, парень, но твое воспитание ничего не стоит.  
  
– Кое-кто из нас очень занят, поскольку все еще находится в том возрасте, в котором можно принести пользу обществу, и сейчас по этому коридору провезут моего пациента на трансплантацию, так что если вы не против любезно освободить место, сэр…  
  
– Не смей, – прошипел Стайлз, остановившись прямо перед ними и глядя на этих двоих во все глаза. – Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, не заканчивай это предложение!  
  
Дерек обратил на него раздраженный-и-растерянный-возможно-сонный взгляд, в то время как отец продолжал сверлить глазами его голову.  
  
– Похоже, вы, ребята, уже встретились, и я… по правде говоря, хотел быть рядом, когда это случится в первый раз…  
  
Дерек нахмурился одновременно со словами отца:  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Это… Дерек? – объявил Стайлз, ну и вздрогнул, да. – Руководитель Ординатуры той больницы, в которой ты находишься, врач-терапевт… а еще вроде как мой парень. – Он повернулся к Дереку: – Дерек, познакомься с шерифом Джоном Стилински – моим отцом.  
  
Судя по выражению лица Дерека, в его голове произошла настоящая автокатастрофа. Стайлз даже мог представить себе, что слышит характерный грохот, потому что в течение одного затянутого, ужасающего момента на этом потрясающем лице читалась полная остановка всех систем. Папа сложил руки на груди и оценивающе посмотрел на Дерека уже с учетом новых данных. Стайлз пожалел, что на нем не было халата, чтобы спрятать Дерека или сделать еще что-то подобное.  
  
– О боже, – наконец пробубнил Дерек и вновь посмотрел на отца Стайлза лицом, полным искреннего раскаяния. – Я, эм… приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер… шериф… Стайлз много о вас рассказывал, – он тяжело сглотнул. – Он всю неделю был сам не свой от радости из-за вашего приезда. Приезда, который, как я думал, не случится _до вечера_ , – он посмотрел на Стайлза так, как будто его предали, на что тот лишь пожал плечами.  
  
– Сюрприз?  
  
– Я успел на более ранний рейс, – спокойно сообщил отец. – К счастью, надо заметить, поскольку я получил ясное представление о том, как новый парень моего сына обращается с теми людьми, с которыми не знаком в повседневной жизни. Очень интересно.  
  
– Дерек сейчас находится под большим давлением, потому что один из его давнишних пациентов, скорее всего, наконец-то оказался в самом верху списка на трансплантацию…  
  
– Доктор Хейл? – прервала его медсестра. – Скорая на месте.  
  
Дерек ей кивнул, но его взгляд тут же вернулся к отцу Стайлза.  
– Я приношу свои извинения, сэр, это не оправдывает то…  
  
– Доктор Хейл, вы нужны нам, срочно!  
  
– Ладно! Иду! Блять! – крикнул он и содрогнулся, поскольку только что снова облажался. Дерек заскрипел зубами, но Стайлз успокаивающе положил руку на его плечо.  
  
– Иди, потом попробуем еще разок, – тихо сказал он, а Дерек вгляделся в его лицо и коротко кивнул.  
  
– Я тебе позвоню, – пообещал Дерек и уже наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза, но потом, казалось, передумал и хлопнул того по плечу, поскольку за ними все так же стоял и наблюдал отец. Он поспешил вперед, оглянувшись лишь однажды, а Стайлз развернулся к отцу, чуть скривив лицо и прищурив один глаз. Папа не выглядел впечатленным.  
  
– Думаю, что все прошло хорошо! – попытался он. Отец оторвал взгляд от спины Дерека и перевел его на сына, вдернув бровь. Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши. – Как насчет стриплойна? Я угощаю.

– Это не смешно.  
  
Скотт сдался и затрясся от хохота, откинув голову назад и чуть не взвыв.  
  
– Чувак, – выдавил из себя он, – и ведь надо же, именно в этот день.  
  
– Я в течение всего обеда перечислял все случаи, когда Дерек спасал жизни маленьких детей и стариков, – сощурился Стайлз. – У меня ушла на это целая вечность.  
  
– И что сказал твой отец?  
  
– Думаю, что он готов дать Дереку шанс на второе первое впечатление только лишь потому, что я просто так не отстану… но у моего отца чуйка настоящего копа – как правило, когда у него срабатывает инстинкт, он его не игнорирует.  
  
– К тому же, когда он идет по родному городу, он похож на знаменитость, которая при этом еще и помнит каждого по имени. Он мил _со всеми_.  
  
– Именно поэтому он не терпит хамство. О боже, – Стайлз закрыл лицо подушкой и застонал, но вдруг его отвлекла вибрация телефона в кармане.  
  
– Прости, – раздался в динамике голос Дерека. – Мне так… он ненавидит меня.  
  
– Мой папа никого не ненавидит, – ответил Стайлз. – Хотя он вроде как считает тебя мудаком.  
  
– Так я и повел себя как мудак. Боже, первое, что я сказал твоему отцу – «проваливай с дороги».  
  
– Я попытался как-то это исправить… не уверен, что сработало. Посмотрим, что будет дальше.  
  
– Ты же не пел мне дифирамбы в течение всего обеда?  
  
– Конечно же пел.  
  
Дерек выдохнул, и на линии послышался тихий треск.  
– Стайлз, теперь он будет думать, что я промыл тебе мозги или еще что-то типа того. Обычно ты в такой манере говоришь только про Скотта.  
  
Стайлз округлил глаза и глянул на своего бро, который в данный момент делал лучшую в мире лазанью. А лучшей она была потому, что верхний слой пасты в ней заменяли «Принглс».  
  
– Черт, ты прав.  
  
– Что теперь делать?  
  
Стайлз задумался. Свадьба завтра. Эллисон осталась у Лидии, чтобы спокойно пообниматься и поплакать перед церемонией – вроде как традиция, – а задача номер один для Стайлза - это доставить Скотта в церковь. Ему не очень-то хотелось беспокоиться о чем-то еще.  
  
– Ты можешь забрать завтра папу и Шерил и привезти их на свадьбу?  
  
– А он это нормально воспримет? Может быть, он захочет заказать такси?  
  
– Ты хочешь все исправить или нет?  
  
– Ладно, – послышался вздох, – но потрудись сообщить ему, чтобы у них был шанс отказаться.  
  
– Сообщу, а ты просто постарайся быть очаровательным… нет, подожди, – Стайлз сощурился. – Не переусердствуй, а иначе он все поймет. Просто… ну не знаю, найди общие интересы. Потравите анекдоты. Вам ехать в одной машине примерно час.  
  
– Пока что наш общий интерес – это ты.  
  
– А вот этой темы избегай, – резко ответил Стайлз. – Ни при каких обстоятельствах не упоминай то, как мы провели прошлые выходные. И если он начнет рассказывать обо мне и школьном научном кружке – врубай радио.  
  
– А что там о тебе и научном кружке?  
  
– Дерек, не задавай глупых вопросов! – крикнул Стайлз и сбросил вызов.

Кольцо лежало в кармане, Скотт, казалось, подпитывался солнечной энергией, Лидия сообщила, что расчетное время прибытия невесты – шесть минут, и церковь уже практически наполнилась людьми. Стайлз ходил по залу, здоровался со всеми и следил, чтобы маленький кузен Скотта – Сэмми – не попытался вновь стянуть с себя штаны, когда в дверях появился его отец, идущий прямо перед Дереком.  
  
Дерек зашел, держа Шерил за руку, и они _смеялись_. Стайлз хмуро глянул через всю церковь на своего отца, но тот скривил рот, типа «не спрашивай». Вашу мать.  
  
– А что, если она передумает? – раздалось позади Стайлза, и он обернулся. Скотт выглядел бледным и встревоженным, и да, Стайлз все время задавался вопросом, когда же грянет истерика, но он предпочел бы, чтобы это случилось за пару минут до самой церемонии.  
  
– Чувак, она на пути сюда. Буквально. Лидия сообщает мне о каждом их шаге с того самого момента, когда они покинули салон причесок. Я даже выставил Айзека на наблюдательный пост, поскольку считаю, что он просто ужасный выбор на роль друга жениха, и остро нуждаюсь в том, чтобы он был подальше от нас.  
  
– Ладно, но ты _уверен_?  
  
– Чувак.  
  
– Да знаю я, – покаялся Скотт. – Но мне просто не могло так повезти. В смысле _просто-не-могло_.  
  
– Ты же говорил мне, что хорошие вещи иногда случаются, – сказал Стайлз, глядя туда, где их родители занимали свои места со стороны жениха. Дерек же, послав в его сторону легкую улыбку, прошел чуть дальше, где уже сидели родственники Эллисон. – Бро, ты буквально самый лучший человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Ты сделал меня лучше, и единственный человек, созданный вселенной, который достаточно хорош для тебя, нашелся в больнице, где мы работали интернами. Временами _хорошие вещи просто случаются_.  
  
– Чувак, я сделаю ее невероятно счастливой, – пообещал Скотт. – Клянусь Богом, я каждый день буду делать для этого все от меня зависящее.  
  
– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся Стайлз, тут же заметив возвращение Айзека и то, что Гринберг со своей командой встали возле двери. – Ты готов?  
  
Группа Гринберга на удивление красивыми голосами начала исполнять а-капелла «Angel of Mine», и двери церкви начали открываться. Малыш Сэмми неуверенной походкой шел по ковровой дорожке прямо перед кузиной Эллисон. Лидия, которая шла следом в длинном до пола платье, улыбнулась Стайлзу и Скотту, а затем подмигнула Лоре. И вот, наконец, появилась Эллисон. Лицо Скотта приобрело то выражение, как будто он сейчас взмоет ввысь на одной лишь силе любви, и даже отец Эллисон выглядел так, будто вот-вот разрыдается.  
  
Скотт повернулся к Стайлзу и кивнул.  
– Я готов.

Даже Стайлзу казалось, что он скакал верхом на радуге, а последние сорок пять минут он только и делал, что фотографировался. На улице возле банкетного зала к нему подошел отец и со счастливой улыбкой хлопнул его по плечу. Папа был любителем свадеб.  
  
– Как дела у водителя? – нервно спросил Стайлз, выглядывая из-за спины отца в поисках Дерека.  
  
– Он понравился Шерил, – проворчал папа, – у них одинаково колкий юмор. Он довольно умный, ну и хороший водитель, да. Осторожный.  
  
– Неужели я слышу… одобрение?  
  
Папа сдержал улыбку.  
– Давай не будем ему ничего упрощать, а, ребенок? Он так сильно старается.  
  
– Да ты дьявол, – немного ворчливо, но все же с облегчением пробормотал Стайлз. – Знаешь, я никогда еще не видел, чтобы ему раньше было дело до чужого о нем мнения.  
  
– Это говорит многое о его чувствах к тебе, – понимающе ответил отец, и да, это определенно было одобрение.  
  
– Ладно, а где он сейчас? – Стайлз не видел Дерека с начала церемонии, когда тот попытался занять место возле Лоры, но был усажен парой рядов дальше, рядом с каким-то родственниками Эллисон. Он не выглядел довольным.  
  
– Когда он нас высаживал, то сказал, что мы увидимся на банкете, – пожал плечами папа. – Уверен, что он где-то поблизости.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился и заглянул за дверь, осматривая помещение. Он не нашел никаких признаков Дерека, хотя уже практически настало время объявления начала банкета.  
  
– Если увидишь его, скажи, чтобы нашел меня, хорошо?  
  
Отец отсалютовал ему бокалом с виски и удалился, а немного сбитый с толку Стайлз так и остался стоять снаружи, пока Айзек не потащил его к входу.  
  
Дерека все так же не было, когда Стайлз вошел внутрь. Его не было, когда настало время речи шафера, но как только Стайлз взялся за микрофон, он увидел, как Дерек спокойно пробирался к своему месту. Стайлз нахмурился, но получив в ответ ободряющую улыбку, вздохнул и начал:  
– Я познакомился со Скоттом МакКолом в свой первый день в колледже, – сказал он, – и с тех пор моя жизнь никогда уже не была прежней. Я познакомился с Эллисон в свой первый день в качестве интерна, и с тех пор жизнь Скотта никогда уже не была прежней, – на лицах счастливой пары расцвела улыбка. – Есть кое-что, чего многие из вас, должно быть, еще не знают про Скотта… Нет, вы, ребят, скорее всего уже это знаете, поскольку Скотт – самый преданный и открытый человек, которого мне посчастливилось встретить. Еще в колледже два враждующих братства хотели заполучить его себе, и Скотт, как истинный миротворец, умудрился каким-то образом их примирить, так и не присоединившись ни к кому из них. Вот такой Скотт человек – самоотверженный и благородный, способный примерить вековую вражду, просто усадив двух человек рядом и поговорив с ними.  
  
Он нервно потеребил галстук, поняв, что Мелисса в нескольких рядах от него пустила слезу.  
  
– Такой человек как я… для тех, кто со мной не знаком: я часто совершаю ошибки, и мой рот периодически приносит неприятности. Так вот, такой человек как я нуждается в постоянном влиянии чего-то хорошего. Скотт делает меня лучше, лишь будучи моим другом, а это то, что нельзя купить или найти специально. Это то, что может случиться с тобой только при условии, что тебе очень сильно повезет.  
  
Скотт уставился на него с выпученными глазами. Стайлз потрепал его по волосам.  
– Прекрати, чувак, не выставляй себя на посмешище, – сказал он, и зал взорвался смехом. – Ладно, я не буду рассказывать вам обо всех историях его отношений, поскольку мне любезно подсказали, что это «безвкусно» и «избито» – спасибо тебе, Лидия. Но кое-что я вам все же расскажу: Скотт – единственный знакомый мне человек, который умудрился остаться в хороших отношениях со всеми, с кем когда-либо встречался. _Со всеми_. Кое-кто из присутствующих ходил со Скоттом на его первые школьные танцы. Это _невероятно_.  
  
Первая девушка Скотта привстала и послала ему воздушный поцелуй, а Эллисон состроила притворно-злобный взгляд. Ну, Стайлз _подумал_ , что он был притворным.  
  
– Вы меня поймите, Скотт – этот привлекательный, восхитительно сексуальный идиот рядом со мной – как предел мечтаний. В смысле он добрый, внимательный, спасает жизни младенцев – ну или будет спасать; все мы надеемся, что он все же закончит эту ужасную ординатуру. Скотт из тех людей, которых вы видите в фильмах и думаете: «Круто, конечно, но таких в жизни не существует». Но он существует. И моя первостепенная задача как его лучшего друга – убедиться в том, что рядом с ним будет человек, который его заслуживает, – он выгнул бровь и пожал плечами. – Я раньше думал, как это вообще возможно? Я знаю, что еле-еле дотягиваю до лучшего друга, так откуда взяться девушке, достойной моего Скотта? – Стайлз улыбнулся. – А потом я познакомился с Эллисон.  
  
Зал охнул, а Скотт потянулся и провел носом по щеке своей невесты, чье лицо буквально светилось счастьем.  
  
– Эллисон… пугает меня. Я еще никогда не встречал человека, способного надрать мне задницу и заставить поблагодарить за это, а теперь она одна из двух женщин в моей жизни, которым я предпочел бы не переходить дорогу.  
  
Лидия подняла бокал и улыбнулась, а Стайлз приложил руку к сердцу, глядя на нее.  
  
– Говорят, что медсестра – самая недооцененная профессия, и это правда. Каким-то невообразимым образом Эллисон удается быть армейским генералом, мамочкой, старшей сестрой и ходячим детектором вранья, и все в одну двенадцатичасовую смену. Она держит нас всех в узде и неким волшебным образом совершенствует Скотта, просто принимая его таким, какой он есть, и я, честно признаться, понятия не имею, как у нее это получается. Я даже не удивлюсь, если она окажется секретным агентом или кем-то вроде этого.  
  
Зал взорвался смехом, и мистер Арджент, казалось, находился в десяти секундах от того, чтобы сообщить всем присутствующим, какой на самом деле является его дочь. Даже миссис Арджент выглядела не такой бесчувственной как обычно.  
  
– Я знаю, что подобное уже было сказано тысячами парней в тысячах речей, но они действительно идеальная пара. Они любят друг друга как в самом начале отношений. Они уважают друг друга, а это значит, что между ними не останется недосказанности. Я не… – он сглотнул и посмотрел на своего отца. – Мой отец был один большую честь моего детства, и он никогда не заставлял меня ни в чем нуждаться, но я думаю, что именно эти двое показали мне, на что похожа настоящая любовь между двумя людьми. Я учусь каждый день, просто наблюдая за ними, и… и это делает меня _счастливым_. Я счастлив знать, что вот она – любовь. Счастлив знать, что если разыграю карты верно, то смогу получить то же самое на долгие-долгие годы.  
  
Он кинул взгляд на Дерека и увидел на его лице какое-то абсолютно неясное выражение. Стайлз позволил предложению повиснуть в воздухе, позволил себе понадеяться, что он поддержит, но момент был нарушен. Стайлз поднял свой бокал.  
  
– Так что если вы когда-либо чувствовали к кому-то что-то подобное, что они чувствуют друг к другу, – сказал он, – или вы только надеетесь это почувствовать, я хочу, чтобы вы присоединились ко мне в этом тосте жениху и невесте.  
  
Все находящиеся в помещении встали и отсалютовали паре своими бокалами, а Стайлз, как только закончил, тут же оказался в тисках между Скоттом и Эллисон. Его переполняли любовь и радость, и ему действительно очень хотелось пойти и поцеловать Дерека прямо сейчас.  
  
Но когда он наконец спустился вниз и его взгляд непроизвольно метнулся к месту Дерека, тот груз, который ранее только грозился ухнуть вниз, все же это сделал. Потому что Дерек исчез.


	6. И далее...

В конце ординатуры в жизни каждого врача наступает переломный этап. Называется он «Экзамены». И, конечно же, для Стайлза этот этап наступил в самое неподходящее время.  
  
После внезапного исчезновения Дерека во время его речи Стайлз сосредоточил все свое внимание на Скотте. И Эллисон. И на танце с Лидией, а затем и Шерил, и Мелиссой, и Эрикой. Он старался занять себя чем угодно, чтобы шар для боулинга в груди не угнетал его слишком сильно, чтобы не пялиться на не отвеченные сообщения и не позволять тревоге съедать его изнутри. Он фотографировался с Бойдом и Эрикой на свой телефон, чтобы не звонить Дереку – снова – и не пытаться выяснить, где он. И что самое поганое, он солгал Эллисон, когда та спросила про Дерека, утверждая, что тот скоро вернется.  
  
Дерек не возвращался.  
  
Стайлз вышел на улицу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха и снова попытаться позвонить Дереку, надеясь, что это просто было какое-то недопонимание, что Хейл, возможно, просто почувствовал себя плохо или его вызвали в больницу. Но рука с телефоном застыла на полпути к уху, поскольку там, в парке возле отеля, увлеченный возбужденным разговором с незнакомой Стайлзу женщиной, стоял Дерек.  
  
Его поза казалась напряженной и защитной, а женщина – она была красива. Светловолосая и взрослая, она смотрела на Дерека так, будто бы он был каким-то особо ценным лотом на торгах, который она только что заполучила себе… и собиралась уничтожить.  
  
И тогда появился Питер, как некая жуткая тень, что скрывается во мраке.  
  
— Вечно все не слава богу, — прошипел он, и Стайлз вздрогнул настолько сильно, что чуть не выронил свой бокал.  
  
— Господи боже, ты репетируешь что ли? — воскликнул он, убирая телефон обратно в карман.  
  
Однако Питер продолжил, не обратив на возглас никакого внимания:  
— В смысле, все мы надеемся, что наши отношения достаточно прочные, чтобы противостоять призракам прошлого, которые не раз дают о себе знать, но твои отношения с моим племянником достаточно новые, и он, скорее всего, еще не рассказывал тебе о Кейт.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился. Он очень сильно не хотел, чтобы Питер знал, что смог разжечь в нем любопытство, но его сердце колотилось в болезненном ритме, и затылок покрылся испариной. Стайлз вновь посмотрел на Дерека и незнакомую ему женщину. Он нуждался в любых крупицах информации.  
  
— Кто она вообще такая?  
  
— Так ты все же не знаешь. Как все сложно, — Питер выглядел почти сочувствующе.  
  
— Слушай, если ты мне не расскажешь, то это совершенно точно сделает Лора, так что я пойду…  
  
— Поставь Дерека на свое место, — Питер неспешной походкой направился к нему, как будто возвращался из парка после пикника. – Молодой, воодушевленный ординатор, стремящийся к развитию и одобрению. А теперь поставь Кейт на место Дерека, — он сощурил свой холодный взгляд. — Теперь ты можешь представить себе всю картину, Стайлз?  
  
Впервые Питер назвал его по имени, – ладно, по вымышленному имени – и Стайлз не знал, что вызвало волну дрожи по спине: это или то, что было сказано.  
  
Однажды Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек все же счел нужным дать ему некоторое представление о том, что же случилось во время и после беседы с доктором Судебный Запрет. Он затаил дыхание, когда телефон в руке завибрировал сообщением от Дерека. Но там было всего лишь три слова:  
  
_«Мне нужно пространство»_  
  
И Стайлз бесился, ясно? Он был угрюмым, язвил всем подряд, и, слава богу, что Скотт и Эллисон уехали в свадебное путешествие, потому что жить вместе с ними, такими счастливыми, было бы просто невозможно. Он даже злился на Скотта за то, что у того оставалось еще два года ординатуры, чтобы стать хирургом, — вот насколько ему было херово.  
  
И он заваливал себя всевозможными делами. Он был очень занят и благодарил Бога, что приходится много учиться, потому что Стайлз на личном опыте знал: если Дереку на самом деле хватило духу попросить что-то для себя, нужно относиться к этому с уважением. А еще Стайлз на восемьдесят процентов был уверен, что будь у него больше свободного времени, он бы непременно оказался в квартире Дерека, требуя объяснений.  
  
Ладно, вполне возможно, что он послал несколько оставшихся без ответов сообщений, но он был в кофеиновом бреду и не отвечал за свои действия.  
  
Вот так вот Стайлз и держался, попеременно проверяя телефон то на предмет результатов экзаменов, то на сообщения с извинениями. Наконец, настал тот день, когда они с Лидией и Айзеком, сбившись в молитвенный круг, обнаружили, что результаты опубликовали.  
  
Стайлз ввел свой логин, внутри все скрутило в тугой узел, и он взял Лидию за руку в знак солидарности, надеясь на лучшее.  
  
Страница грузилась и грузилась, казалось, целую вечность. Лидия бубнила себе под нос ругательства, которых он даже не слышал прежде, и вот наконец экран отобразил результаты.  
  
Стайлз сдал. Так же, как и Лидия.  
  
Они успели пробежать целый круг почета вокруг отделения и вернуться на место, прежде чем понять, что Айзека не было рядом с ними. Тот сидел на каталке и пялился в пустоту.  
  
— Приятель, все в порядке? – с искренним беспокойством осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз. — Это еще не конец. В смысле, ты всегда можешь пересдать, и, между прочим, я слышал, что ты делаешь успехи.  
  
— Я сдал, — тихо пробормотал Айзек.  
  
— Прости, _что_? — Лидия наклонилась поближе к ним.  
  
— Я сдал. Теперь я дипломированный врач.  
  
Лидия перекрестилась, а Стайлз посмотрел на нее с выражением вселенского ужаса. Казалось, вот-вот должна заиграть музыка из какого-нибудь ужастика, когда Айзек резко вскочил с места с таким видом, будто ему только кровавой бензопилы не хватало, и побежал свой собственный круг.  
  
Лидия наклонилась к Стайлзу и снова его обняла.  
  
— Наверное, я бы никогда не сделала этого в одиночку, — искренне сказала она. — Как и ты.  
  
— Ух ты, Лидс, спасибо, — проворчал Стайлз, и она поцеловала его в щеку.  
  
— Нужно позвонить маме! — Лидия подорвалась с места и убежала прочь. Стайлз со вздохом посмотрел ей вслед, но вдруг почувствовал за спиной чье-то присутствие. И, скорее всего, это опять был Уборщик, который, видимо, считал, что Стайлз несет личную ответственность за то, что его не пригласили на свадьбу.  
  
А обернувшись, он чуть не упал, потому что обнаружил позади себя Дерека.  
  
— Я видел круг почета, — неловко сказал он. — Мои поздравления.  
  
— Спасибо. И еще спасибо тебе за… ну, знаешь…  
  
— Ты сделал это с самым отвратительным учителем в мире, Стайлз. Тут нет моей заслуги, — Дерек смотрел на него, а Стайлз с досадой уставился на свои руки. Он не мог смотреть Дереку в лицо, потому что было больно. Он чувствовал себя отвергнутым. Выброшенным на обочину. Потерянным.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спустя мгновение спросил Дерек. Он облизал губы и хмуро добавил: — Полагаю, что я задолжал тебе объяснение.  
  
— Я уже все знаю. От Эллисон. Она пригласила свою тетю чисто из вежливости — не думала, что та на самом деле появится. Боялась того, что может случиться. Боялась того, как это может повлиять на тебя, потому что эта женщина тебе так сильно подгадила, что ты чуть не бросил ординатуру.  
  
Дерек закрыл глаза, а Стайлз посмотрел на него с болью в сердце, понимая только лишь после долгого перерыва в общении, как же он на самом деле зол.  
  
— Она была твоим руководителем, да? И ты равнялся на нее. Запал? И она этим воспользовалась.  
  
Дерек открыл глаза вновь, и от его несчастного, беззащитного и опустошенного взгляда Стайлзу вдруг захотелось остановиться и промолчать. Как будто каждый желающий мог рассмотреть под микроскопом все его самые худшие тайны, а для такого человека как Дерек это был настоящий кошмар. Но Стайлз долгое время держал все в себе и чувствовал необходимость выговориться, раз уж представилась такая возможность.  
  
— Это не про нас, Дерек. Я влюблялся в тебя медленно. Пытался убедить себя, что это не так, потому что ты для меня слишком много значишь. Я не смел удешевить нашу с тобой связь до уровня влечения, потому что мое к тебе уважение намного важнее влюбленности. Слушай, я не знаю, что сказала тебе та женщина. Я даже не уверен, что _хочу_ это знать. Не надо обращаться со мной, будто это всего лишь легкое увлечение. Не надо строить предположения о моих к тебе чувствах, не спросив при этом меня. Однажды я дал тебе право голоса, и заслуживаю того же.  
  
Он не стал дожидаться, пока полностью рухнет вся его решительность, развернулся и направился прочь. На этот раз Дерек позволил ему оставить за собой последнее слово, и Стайлз не знал, то ли чувствовать облегчение, то ли расстраиваться.  


  
  
— Это что, халат Лидии?  
  
Стайлз оторвался от просмотра марафона «Такая Рэйвен» и окинул взглядом свой внешний вид.  
  
— Возможно? Мне нравится, как воздух обдувает колени.  
  
— И, к сожалению, не только их, — пробубнила Лидия и, вытащив изо рта половину булочки, поцеловала Лору в щеку.  
  
— Это какой-то крик о помощи? — поинтересовалась Лора, указав на лениво развалившегося на диване Стайлза. Он вот уже неделю жил у Лидии, не чувствуя никакого желания искать свое собственное жилье.  
  
— Наверное, было бы круто видеть свое будущее, — задумчиво пробубнил Стайлз, глядя на очередное видение Рэйвен. — Жить стало бы намного легче.  
  
— И дерьмовее. Представь, никогда и ничему не удивляться. Всегда знать наперед, с кем ты будешь встречаться. А зная, чем закончатся ваши отношения, ты бы никогда не пошел на второе свидание.  
  
— Как по мне, звучит замечательно, — буркнул Стайлз. Лидия, уже успевшая надеть куртку, подошла и встала рядом с Лорой.  
  
— Оставь его, — посоветовала она своей девушке. — Он сейчас в философском режиме. И порадуйся, что тебя здесь не было, когда он включил режим риторических вопросов. _«Лидс, буду ли я когда-нибудь счастлив?»_. Нет, так же, как и я, если ты не прекратишь обламывать мне весь кайф.  
  
— Ты такой хороший друг, — съязвил Стайлз. — Нет, правда, я так тебе за это благодарен.  
  
— Эй, я, между прочим, перестирала все твои шмотки, потому что ты боялся наткнуться в этой куче на какие-нибудь вещи Дерека.  
  
— Слушай, я не защищаю своего брата, — осторожно вклинилась Лора. — Но вы, парни, слишком много времени потратили, разбираясь в своих отношениях, чтобы сейчас преспокойно сдаться. Стайлз, еще слишком рано списывать Дерека со счетов.  
  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, у него довольно быстро получилось осудить меня.  
  
— Чисто гипотетически, если я перееду Кейт Арджент на своей машине и представлю все как несчастный случай, это хоть чем-нибудь поможет?  
  
— Вряд ли, — пожал плечами Стайлз.  
  
— А можно я это _все равно_ сделаю? На машине Питера? — задумчиво спросила Лора. — С Питером, привязанным к решетке радиатора?  
  
— Эй, я так опоздаю. Хочешь остаться здесь с этим нытиком и его чувствами или подвезти меня до работы и поцеловаться на парковке? — вмешалась Лидия, к счастью, погасив в глазах Лоры маниакальный огонек.  
  
— Будьте так любезны, устраивайте свое «счастливы-вместе» где-нибудь в другом месте, — проворчал Стайлз. — Я не просто так съехал от Скотта.  
  
— Ты съехал, потому что Эллисон вышла замуж за одного парня, а не за двух, и ей хотелось бы время от времени бывать со своим мужем наедине. — Лидия кинула в Стайлза его штаны и переключила канал на CNN.  
  
— Скотт никогда бы так со мной не обращался.  
  
— Скотт _избаловал_ тебя. Благодаря тебе моя квартира вся провоняла тоской. Прекрати. Лора?  
  
Лора, казалось, хотела сказать что-то еще, но промолчала и просто забрала свои ключи.  
  
— Лора, они большие мальчики, — со вздохом сказала она себе и покачала головой.  


  
  
Поскольку технически он теперь дипломированный специалист, жизнь доктора Стилински пополнилась целым рядом новых и забавных обязанностей, известных как «интерны». Вот честное слово, Стайлз понятия не имел, как его не убили в первый же год после медицинского университета, если он заставил старший медперсонал пройти через то же самое дерьмо.  
  
— Кира, я в курсе, что снэп-чат штука очень веселая и все такое, но не могла бы ты отложить свой телефон _в сторону_ хотя бы на то время, пока мы не остановим его кровотечение?  
  
— Простите! — спохватилась она, убирая телефон в карман. — Но это же _отвратительно_ , разве нет? Меня сейчас стошнит!  
  
— Не понимаю, зачем вы так стараетесь? — вмешалась Малия, скрестив руки на груди. — Он же мертв.  
  
— Малия, слышишь, как пиликают мониторы? Видишь, как человек корчится от боли…  
  
— Идите ВСЕ к черту!  
  
— …кричит? Обычно это признаки Не мертвого человека. Вот, подержи.  
  
Малия нахмурилась, удерживая ногу пациента, чтобы дать Стайлзу лучший доступ к разошедшимся швам на ране.  
  
— Похоже на вагину.  
  
Кира наклонилась к ране и широко распахнула глаза.  
  
— Ничего себе, и правда! Вызвать доктора МакКола?  
  
Стайлз подозрительно сощурился, и поскольку болеутоляющее, наконец, начало действовать, аккуратно снял ногу пациента с плеча Малии.  
  
— Это даже не его пациент. Кира, почему ты вечно порываешься вызвать доктора МакКола?  
  
— Просто так! — пискнула Кира и притворилась, что снова очень увлечена своим телефоном.  
  
— Нужно заново наложить швы и показать хирургу во избежание новых повреждений. Малия, можно с тобой поговорить? — спросил Стайлз, уводя ее подальше от больничной кровати.  
  
— В чем дело? — склонив голову вбок, поинтересовалась она. — Нужна моя помощь, чтобы раздолбать Юкимуровский телефон?  
  
— Что? Нет! Я хотел поговорить о твоей манере поведения.  
  
— О, это потому что я сказала тому парализованному парню смириться?  
  
— Кажется, ты сказала: «Не так уж сильно ты этого хочешь», — нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
— А откуда нам знать, что он не притворяется? Я много разного дерьма делала, чтобы сбежать из математического класса.  
  
— Оттуда, что его ноги не функционируют _с рождения_ — это было задолго до того, как он узнал, что такое математический класс.  
  
— Понятное дело, для большей убедительности, — фыркнула она, наморщившись.  
  
— Затем ты съела коробку пончиков прямо перед пациенткой, пережившей обходной желудочный анастомоз*, потому что, как ты выразилась, «ей стоит знать, что другие люди все еще получают от них удовольствие». Еще был муж пациентки в коме, у которого ты спросила, не означает ли состояние его жены, что он «технически свободен», — сказал Стайлз, а немного подумав, продолжил перечисление: — Дедушка шестерых, у которого ты спросила, не чувствует ли он себя обузой, когда один из его внуков праздновал здесь свой десятый день рождения… а еще ты сказала кое-кому из старшего медперсонала, что он использует слишком много средств для укладки. Ничего из этого тебе не кажется неправильным?  
  
— Я даю им лекарства и продлеваю их жизни. Вы хотите сказать, что мне еще нужно быть с ними доброй и милой?  
  
— Немного уважения к их чувствам будет достаточно. И кстати, в тот день была повышенная влажность.  
  
— Ваши волосы выглядели так, будто кто-то на них кончил.  
  
— Это проигрышная битва, — пробубнил себе под нос Стайлз. — У тебя нет души.  
  
— Эй, у меня есть душа! — оскорбленно возразила Малия. — Буквально вчера я сделала все возможное, чтобы выполнить просьбу больного раком.  
  
— Ты принесла ему _сигареты_ , — взвился Стайлз. — А у него _рак легких_.  
  
— И никто другой бы этого не сделал, — Малия одарила его счастливой и какой-то идиотской улыбкой, а Стайлз устало зажал пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Уйди. Пожалуйста, уйди, пока я не потерял веру в человечность.  
  
— Разве у нас не самые лучшие интерны? — заявил Скотт как раз тогда, когда один из них вручил ему фраппучино. — Спасибо, Лиам!  
  
— Как так получилось, что у тебя полные энтузиазма, стремящиеся к знаниям интерны, а мне достались те, в присутствии которых я заснуть боюсь. На тот случай, если они вдруг не решат начать тренироваться вводить катетер.  
  
— Их выбирал Дитон, а не я, — пожал плечами Скотт, отпив свой кофе через трубочку. — И они не идеальные. Мэдисон до сих пор обливается слезами, когда я указываю на ее ошибки.  
  
  
Он жестом указал на девушку интерна. Та, вскинув вверх руки, смотрела огромными глазами напуганного оленя на разошедшиеся швы предыдущего пациента и раз за разом бубнила себе под нос «что бы сделал Скотт?».  
  
— Мэдисон, я бы определенно уже начал обработку раны! — крикнул ей Скотт. Девушка все так же напугано кивнула. — Она делает успехи.  
  
— А это не та, которая узнала тебя в Вайне? — сощурился Стайлз. Скотт кивнул.  
  
— Ага, кажется, она мне поклоняется, разве это не круто?  
  
— Малия этим утром взбесила меня до чертиков, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Я не могу найти к ней подход.  
  
— Ты достучишься до нее, чувак, — Скотт сжал руку на его плече. — Все не так страшно, ты мог бы использовать методы Хейла, — Стайлз проследил направление его взгляда и увидел Дерека, указывающего на свое лицо.  
  
— Когда мои ноздри начинают делать вот это. Раздуваться, видишь? — сказал он интерну, который, судя по своему виду, едва окончил школу — должно быть, тот вундеркинд Мэйсон. — Так вот, это для тебя сигнал бежать без оглядки.  
  
— Эй, мужик, остынь, — сказал этот самый смелый интерн в истории человечества. — Дай я просто загуглю…  
  
— Десять, — Дерек начал отсчет. — Девять, _восемь…_  
  
Удивительно, что в свой первый год Стайлз не умудрился обмочиться у всех на виду, если этот гневный излом бровей и тогда были настолько устрашающим. Воспоминания о более простых временах позволяют хоть чуть-чуть отвлечься от щемящего чувства внутри. Потому что каждый день быть рядом с не-совсем-бывшим-парнем-а-кто-мы-вообще-друг-другу? Ад — в буквальном смысле этого слова.  
  
— Ты уже принял решение? — спросил Скотт, вырывая Стайлза из задумчивости.  
  
— Нет. В смысле…  
  
— Все еще напрягает распределение власти?  
  
— Не знаю, смогу ли я здесь чего-нибудь добиться, если он так и будет видеть во мне того, кого надо от всего защищать. И он никогда не изменит обо мне своего мнения, если я не исчезну. Это замкнутый круг.  
  
— Когда вы закончите болтать о чувствах или о чем вы там разговариваете, — вмешалась Малия. — Тот старикашка только что спросил, не позволю ли я ему немножко приласкать свои ноги. Мне-то все равно, но это же не имеет отношения к манере поведения, о которой мы с вами говорили, верно?  
  
— Нет, Малия. Я говорил не об этом.  
  
— Круто, — она серьезно кивнула. — Я так и подумала.  
  
Скотт восторженно улыбнулся под громкий крик уходящей Малии:  
  
— Он сказал «нет»!  
  
— Видишь? Я же сказал, она когда-нибудь начнет тебя слушать!  


  
  
— У меня появилась подруга, — объявил Уборщик.  
  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Бойд и вернулся к разговору со своей бабушкой и настройке Нетфликс.  
  
— Правда? — Стайлз сощурился. — И как же ее зовут?  
  
— Леди.  
  
— Как-как ее зовут? — зашипел Стайлз, но Эллисон осадила его выразительным взглядом.  
  
— Это же потрясающе, — по-доброму сказала она. — И когда же мы с ней познакомимся?  
  
— Да хоть сейчас. Леди!  
  
— Да, дорогой?  
  
К Уборщику подошла женщина со смутно знакомой внешностью и взяла того под руку. Ее волосы были коротко пострижены сверху и по бокам, а сзади оставался длинный хвост. И, кажется, она болела чем-то вроде гипергидроза**.  
  
— Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь, — нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Леди, — из-за стойки вышла Эрика, пожала ее руку и тут же вытерла ладонь о свой халат.  
  
Пот. Точно!  
  
— Гринберг?! — вскрикнул Стайлз и во все глаза уставился на девушку. Стайлз оглянулся на ничего не выражающие лица, а выпученные глаза Уборщика тем временем приобрели какое-то угрожающее выражение.  
  
— Прости, кто? — переспросила Леди.  
  
— Что? — выдохнул вышедший из туалета Гринберг. Стайлз глазам своим не верил, потому что сходство было поразительным — от костной структуры до стрижки.  
  
— Серьезно? Вы, должно быть, давно потерянные близнецы. Хочешь сказать, что ты с ним никак не связана?  
  
— Я до сегодняшнего дня ни разу не встречалась с друзьями Бобби, — растерянно произнесла она и посмотрела на Гринберга. — Привет!  
  
— _Бобби?!_ — Стайлз обернулся к Уборщику.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Как… тебя зовут _Бобби?!_  
  
— Бобби Финсток, — гордо сообщил Уборщик. — А что?  
  
— Но ты… мы никогда… — Стайлз оглянулся вокруг. — Он же никому не говорил свое имя, верно?  
  
— Стайлз, ты же знаком с Бобби, — растерянно улыбнулась Эллисон. Эрика стояла с таким видом, как будто не видит тут никакой проблемы, и даже Бойд пожал плечами.  
  
— Нет? Тебя… ты никогда не говорил, как тебя зовут.  
  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал, — парировал Уборщик и снова сощурился. — У тебя все в порядке?  
  
Стайлз растерялся. Похоже, он сходил с ума, поскольку сейчас перед ним творилось что-то из ряда вон. Он на самом деле такой тупой? И все вокруг в курсе этого?  
  
— Тебя зовут… у тебя есть… хрен пойми что.  
  
— Я бы попросил не выражаться в присутствие дамы, — раздраженно сказал Уборщик. — И прекрати устраивать сцены.  
  
— Сцены?! — вскрикнул Стайлз, но его снова одернула Эллисон.  
  
— Стайлз, ты на самом деле ведешь себя очень странно, — тревожно произнесла она.  
  
— Ну что за злобное и ожесточенное существо, — возмутился Уборщик.  
  
— Милый, я уверена, что у него просто был плохой день, — попыталась успокоить его Леди. — Этим врачам порой несладко приходится, да и не все могут быть так же счастливы и влюблены, как мы, — после этих слов она посмотрела на Стайлза. — В один прекрасный день ты обретешь свое счастье.  
  
Она тепло улыбнулась, а Стайлз плюхнулся на ближайший стул.  
  
— Спасибо за поддержку, Леди, — удивленно пробубнил он и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  


  
  
— _…Мы подумали, что не помешало бы связаться с вами, Стайлз. На протяжении всей своей карьеры ваш отец был замечательным союзником для нашей больницы и всего ее персонала, и мы были бы счастливы поработать с еще одним Стилински._  
  
— Хм, — у Стайлза пересохло во рту, — спасибо вам, сэр. Я просто немного ошарашен, простите.  
  
_— Я все понимаю. Мы не требуем незамедлительного принятия решения. Тот врач, на чье место мы вас приглашаем, уйдет в декретный отпуск только через четыре месяца. Подумайте над нашим предложением. Если вдруг надумаете, то мы с удовольствием примем вас на работу в Мемориальный госпиталь Бикон Хиллз._  
  
— Я подумаю. Спасибо за предложение.  
  
_— Без проблем, Стайлз. Берегите себя.  
_  
— И вы. До свидания.  
  
Сбросив вызов, Стайлз еще долго пялился на экран телефона. Папа замолвил за него словечко, и он не мог решить, раздражен он этим или тронут. Во время их телефонных разговоров у Стайлза явно не получалось звучать так позитивно и непринужденно, как он предполагал.  
  
— Похоже, что-то важное.  
  
Он тут же дернулся и обернулся, только сейчас понимая, что Дерек был рядом все это время, тихо работал возле доски со стопкой медкарт. Он явно пытался скрыть настороженный взгляд за маской безразличия, но получалось откровенно хреново.  
  
— Так и есть, — Стайлз заблокировал экран и убрал телефон в карман, не желая говорить еще что-либо.  
  
Дерек тяжело сглотнул и кивнул. Он что-то еще писал и читал, а Стайлз не мог перестать думать о поступившем предложении.  
  
— Я тогда очень плохо отреагировал, — донеслось до него, казалось бы, из ниоткуда.  
  
Спустя мгновение Стайлз понял, что Дерек вернулся где-то к середине их последнего разговора, как будто думал о нем все это время. Стайлз выгнул бровь, а Хейл отложил в сторону ручку, обратив на него все свое внимание.  
  
— Слушай, я не собираюсь говорить, что все произошедшее с Кейт не изменило меня, — продолжил он. — И я не собираюсь говорить, что люди, злоупотребляющие своей властью и использующие достояние моей семьи для достижения своих собственных целей, не сделали меня… закрытым и сломленным, потому что именно это они и сделали, — он хмуро опустил взгляд на страницы. — Но чувства к тебе тоже меня изменили. Меня никогда раньше… никто так не волновал. Я никогда не беспокоился о том, как защитить кого-то от моих же действий или последствий чужих поступков, — он поднял взгляд. — До тебя.  
  
Стайлз мог бы простить эти глаза. Эти глаза могли бы посмотреть на него и попросить о чем угодно — он бы все сделал. Именно поэтому он просто не мог прогнуться и уступить. Потому что он заслужил отношения к себе как равному, а не тому, за которого нужно нести ответственность.  
  
— Ну, — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, — это круто, конечно, но я не нуждаюсь в защите. Мне не нужен папочка, потому что, на тот случай, если ты еще не понял, у меня уже есть потрясающий отец. Динамика между мной и тобой изменилась, заметил ты или нет, и я уже не тот желторотый интерн, который нуждается в твоем напутствии. Я твой коллега. Должен быть твоим напарником. Ты не можешь просто оттолкнуть меня из-за ошибочной идеи защитить меня от твоей жизни. Я есть в твоей жизни. Или мог бы быть.  
  
Дерек нахмурил брови, а Стайлзу пришлось усмирить бушующую внутри эмоции, чтобы продолжить:  
  
— Мне предложили работу в моем родном городе. Замену на то время, пока другой врач будет в декрете — наверное, на год или около того. Я… еще не определился полностью. Все как-то неожиданно.  
  
— Как думаешь, ты примешь это приглашение? — прохрипел Дерек.  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек смотрел задумчиво, расправив напряженные плечи, а на скулах играли желваки.  
  
— А если согласишься, то ты… вернешься потом?  
  
И на этот вопрос Стайлз тоже не знал ответа.  
  
— Мне нужно подумать, — тот ответ, который лично его устроил. — Причем основательно. Я не знаю, сможем ли мы когда-нибудь на самом деле быть теми, кем мне бы хотелось, учитывая то, как мы познакомились, и я думаю… мне нужно определиться, какое решение будет лучшим в данной ситуации. И на это потребуется время.  
  
Дерек снова сжал челюсть, и Стайлзу очень хотелось поддразнить его за это. За это и еще за тысячу других вещей, которые ему посчастливилось узнать о Дереке за последние несколько месяцев. Стайлзу казалось, словно его просто разорвали. Словно все его внутренности вываливаются наружу, и ни один хирург в мире не способен это исправить.  
  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Дерек. — Я не… Тебе стоит… Делай так, как лучше для тебя.  
  
Стайлз прикусил губу. Это все, о чем он мог когда-либо попросить.  
  
— Спасибо.  


  
  
Лидия подошла к нему в кафетерии и села рядом с явно озадаченным выражением на лице. Стайлз ждал от нее хоть каких-то слов, но когда она так и продолжила отрешенно смотреть в одну точку, он проглотил еду и подтолкнул ее ногой под столом.  
  
— У тебя все в порядке?  
  
— Помнишь того пациента, которого Дитон потерял после операции? Тогда еще так и не смогли выявить патологию?  
  
— Ну да, помню, — безразлично отозвался Стайлз. — А что такое?  
  
— Игла для парацентеза попала в аорту. Айзек выяснил.  
  
— И что? — Стайлз скривился, не понимая, чего тут такого впечатляющего. — Подожди… Это ведь случилось в первую неделю Айзека? Я видел, как он рыдал в одной из кладовок.  
  
— Да, — Лидия кивнула и подцепила с его пиццы кусочек пепперони. — А еще он выявил, кажется, три патологии, над которыми остальные ломали голову, буквально за _секунды_ , — она щелкнула пальцами, чтобы подчеркнуть последнее слово.  
  
— _Лейхи?_  
  
— Он вроде как гений, — Лидия выглядела действительно впечатленной, и Стайлз смерил ее испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
— В смысле гениально плохой врач и эксперт в потере пациентов?  
  
— Он нашел свое призвание, — пожала плечами Лидия. — Это же замечательно.  
  
— Думаешь? — переспросил Стайлз. В этот момент в кафетерий появился Айзек, а рядом вышагивал Скотт и поздравлял его, словно тот только что полностью вылечил диабет. Лейхи шел через кафетерий, получая похвалы и рукопожатия от всякого, кому Скотт со свойственным только ему упорством гордого-старшего-брата сообщал последние новости.  
  
Похоже, Стайлз упал ниже некуда, потому что зависть Айзеку, который нашел свое направление в жизни, — это очень хреново.  
  
Взгляд интерна Киры после услышанных новостей тут же сделался мечтательным — впервые Стайлз заметил, что направлен он был не на Скотта, который единственный с ней нормально разговаривал. Это что же получается, Айзек нашел свое призвание и теперь ему светит секс с симпатичной практиканткой?  
  
Стайлз отложил кусочек пиццы обратно на тарелку и покачал головой.  
  
— Я умываю руки. Этот мир для меня теперь лишен смысла.  
  
— Хватит драматизировать. Лучше порадуйся за Айзека, — отчитала его Лидия, а Стайлз уставился на парня, который, похоже, уже все просчитал, неловко флиртуя с его самым бесполезно-любопытным интерном. Что-то внутри перещелкнуло.  
  
— Наверное, я все же приму приглашение, — вдруг решил он. Лидия повернулась и положила руку на его плечо.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
Стайлз посмотрел туда, куда отчаянно старался _не смотреть_ , — там сидели Хейлы и увлеченно о чем-то беседовали — и кивнул.  
  
— Да. Я не могу… не думаю, что смогу здесь и дальше работать.  
  
А ведь какая-то его часть хотела, чтобы в том разговоре после звонка из Бикон Хиллз Дерек поспорил с ним. Чтобы они все обсудили и утрясли между собой, как это бывало обычно. Тогда Стайлз знал бы, что на самом деле как-то влияет на жизнь Хейла. Что жизнь Дерека будет другой без него.  
  
Но более зрелая его часть была благодарна за данную Дереком возможность сделать свой собственный выбор, несмотря на ущемление собственных чувств. Стайлз старался быть зрелым.  
  
Лидия глубоко вздохнула, будто собираясь поспорить, но прикусила язык, проследив направление его взгляда, и выражение на ее лице изменилось с беспокойства на понимание.  
  
— Окей.  


  
  
Последний день в «Святом сердце» создавал впечатление, что ему вытаскивают легкие сквозь ребра. Он предавался ностальгии, скользил руками вдоль стен и задыхался от одной только мысли, что он, возможно, в последний раз видит некоторых людей.  
  
Он всегда будет помнить медбрата Бойда — невозмутимого и хладнокровного, извечно восседающего за стойкой сестринского поста. Гринберга, почему-то все время взмокшего и говорящего так, словно он преподносит худшую новость в жизни. Эрику, которая всегда ухмылялась, найдя себе очередной объект для исследования, слишком талантливую и прекрасную для этого места. Джексона, совмещающего в себе все то, что Стайлз ненавидел, и Шефа Хейла. Уборщика, вечно находящего способ подгадить Стайлзу просто потому, что ему так захотелось.  
  
Лидию, устрашающую и гениальную, раздающую приказы так, словно она следующая в очереди на должность шефа.  
  
Стайлз знал, что Скотт и Эллисон останутся в его жизни навечно, но та часть его, которая не хотела переезжать, артачилась от мысли, что он не будет видеть Скотта каждый божий день, что придется довольствоваться голосом по телефону без возможности просто пойти и найти друга, когда в жизни наступит очередной кризис.  
  
Он размышлял, что же выйдет из нынешних интернов. О слабых сторонах Малии, о достоинствах Мэйсона, и наоборот. На самом деле, в них было что-то от него и Лидии. Нездоровое любопытство Киры можно было сравнить разве что с Айзеком, и каким-то неведомым образом только она, казалось, говорила на одном с ним языке. По стандартам больницы они все еще дети малые. Сам Стайлз уже совсем не тот, что был четыре года назад. Может быть, он просто стал менее зеленым, возможно, немного более циничным, но это путешествие было для него бесценным, и каждый человек, встретившийся ему на пути, по-своему повлиял на него.  
  
Больше всего это сделал Дерек. Стайлз позволил себе секундочку на выходе из больницы, — на его пути домой с последней официальной смены — чтобы понаблюдать за его работой. Его не-абсурдные, педантичные методы странно успокаивали своей привычностью, когда все остальное в жизни Стайлза, казалось, зависло на краю пропасти, грозясь сорваться в неизвестность.  
  
Стайлз не мог заставить себя попрощаться. Он сделал общее заявление, потому что говорить каждому в отдельности было бы слишком больно, словно раз за разом бередить незажившую рану.  
  
— Думаю, что Мартин сучится из-за увольнения Стилински, — громко произнесла Малия, не подозревая о присутствии Стайлза.  
  
— Ее можно понять, — Кира отвлеклась от своих документов. — Они же лучшие друзья.  
  
Стайлз заметил, как Дерек напряг плечи и весь обратился в слух.  
  
— Пф, так-то да, но все вокруг ведут себя, будто он лучшее, что случалось с этой больницей. В смысле, я не спорю, что он _хороший_ , но не настолько же.  
  
Малия нахмурилась, когда на них упала тень, а лицо Киры тут же приобрело выражение оленя в свете фар от понимания, что их только что застукали.  
  
— К вашему сведению, — спокойно начал Дерек, — Стайлз Стилински был одним из лучших докторов, когда-либо появлявшихся в этой дыре. Из всех тех, кого я знаю, он первый, кто не ставил прибыль от обслуживания пациентов превыше всего. И ему хватило ума использовать свои таланты и потенциал, чтобы улучшить жизни всем окружающим, независимо от необходимости искать свои личные компромиссы.  
  
У Стайлза перехватило дыхание. Кира подняла взгляд и заметила его присутствие, но он приложил палец к губам, призывая молчать.  
  
— Стайлз умел находить хорошее в той вонючей куче дерьма, в которой мы все варимся ежедневно. Он был позитивным без капли наивности, и этим качеством хотел бы обладать каждый врач, но, увы, на это способны лишь единицы. Стайлз — выдающийся профессионал и каждый рабочий день вместе с ним воспринимался как приключение. Он пришел сюда моим учеником, но так получилось, что это именно он научил меня общаться с людьми, помогать и принимать помощь. Он не только необыкновенный доктор, но и необыкновенный человек — мой напарник, мой советчик, мой… мой… Еще ни одного дня не прошло, чтобы я не ругал себя, что позволил ему ускользнуть сквозь пальцы, уйти из моей жизни.  
  
Обе девушки опустили взгляд, а Стайлз сглотнул. Его сердце забилось в синкопированном ритме, оказавшись в результате где-то в горле. Дерек резко обернулся и ошарашенно застыл, понимая, что Стайлз был здесь с самого начала, а тот запоздало заметил, что на собственных глазах навернулись слезы.  
  
— Стайлз… — прохрипел Хейл. — Я думал, что ты…  
  
У него не получилось закончить предложение, потому что Стайлз резко ринулся к нему, протянул руку, положив ладонь на скулу Дерека, и поцеловал так, будто отчаянно желал этого долгие годы. В голове не переставая прокручивались слова. Самые потрясающие слова, что он когда-либо слышал, и казалось, что легкие опухли до нереальных размеров, наполняясь счастьем, льющимся в него прямо из Дерека. Тот на мгновение замер, никак не реагируя, а затем Стайлз почувствовал на себе касания заботливых и нежных рук: одна легла на его загривок, а пальцы второй запутались в его волосах. Стайлза захлестывали эмоции, потому что он услышал все те слова, в которых всегда так нуждался. А вновь обретя возможность дышать, он выдохнул Дереку прямо в губы и невесело фыркнул, когда тот закончил:  
  
— …уже ушел.  
  
Немного придя в себя, Дерек отстранился. Полный удивления взгляд блуждал по лицу Стайлза, смотрел во влажно поблескивающие глаза и на припухшие розовые губы.  
  
— И я очень рад, что этого не сделал, — со слабой улыбкой ответил Стайлз. — Почему ты скрывал все от меня? — он нежно подцепил пальцем подбородок Дерека и вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
  
— Ты должен был решить все сам, и я старался уважать твой выбор. Не хотел, чтобы мои чувства заставили тебя остаться, если это не то, чего ты действительно хотел.  
  
— То есть… ты готов был позволить мне уйти даже при том, что сам этого не хотел? Единственный раз, когда я действительно очень _нуждался_ в твоем вмешательстве, ты собирался промолчать?  
  
— Как будто ты вообще слушал меня с начала своей ординатуры, — как можно невозмутимее заметил Дерек, но затем его лицо вдруг стало предельно серьезным. — Ты не должен оставаться только из-за меня, Стайлз. Но… если тебе нужно, чтобы я попросил, я это сделаю.  
  
Стайлз опустил взгляд, нервно теребя в руках бейджик Дерека.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему самый противоречивый мудак, которого я когда-либо встречал, знаешь?  
  
— И мне нужен тот, кто сможет держать меня в узде.  
  
— Тогда тебе придется считаться с моим мнением.  
  
Дерек поцеловал его снова, но его настороженность причиняла Стайлзу небольшую боль. Словно Дерек боялся, что этого будет недостаточно — что _его_ будет недостаточно, как будто это когда-либо было возможно.  
  
— Мне только лишь нужно знать, что ты не воспринимаешь меня, как какую-то обязанность, — сообщил Стайлз. — Я не хочу быть на шаг позади тебя, я хочу быть _рядом_ , и если ты можешь мне это пообещать, то я… пожалуй, мог бы остаться.  
  
— Стайлз, — Дерек смотрел на него, словно едва осмеливаясь надеяться получить то, чего он хочет, — обещаю тебе это, ты единственный человек, рядом с которым я хочу и могу оставаться собой. У которого я могу многому научиться. Ты — мой баланс. Моя совесть. И я смогу тебе это доказать, если только ты дашь мне шанс.  
  
На этот раз Стайлз прижался к его губам именно так, как хотел, чтобы его целовали, — показывая все, на что он способен, забирая свое и отдавая не меньше. Дерек тут же подхватил его рвение, сжал в кулак ткань на спине Стайлза, через поцелуй выражая все то, что не мог облачить в слова: _дай мне шанс, ты дополняешь меня. Пожалуйста, останься со мной._ В конце у Стайлза подкосились колени, и он оперся всем телом на Дерека, словно не сделай он этого, тот тут же осядет на пол. Он смущенно рассмеялся, вибрируя всем телом от мощного коктейля адреналина, гормонов и эмоций. Дерек прижимался губами везде, куда только мог сейчас дотянуться: к вискам, щекам и шее. Казалось, ему было совершенно не важно, что они стоят посреди палаты в окружении спящих пациентов и любопытных интернов. Но тут Стайлз кое-что вспомнил.  
  
— Эм, Дерек, — он немного замялся. — Я тут вроде как ва-банк иду и все такое, но есть одна загвоздка… Как думаешь, ты мог бы помочь мне вернуть мою работу?  
  
На мгновение Дерек смерил его серьезным взглядом, прежде чем явить миру улыбку, способную затмить собой солнце.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим, — вдруг рассмеялся он. Рассмеялся так, как Стайлз никогда еще прежде не слышал. Его смех звучал настолько искренне и непосредственно, что Стайлзу пришлось прикрыть лицо руками.  
  
  
« _Охренеть,_ — подумал он, глядя на то, как один глупый парень освещает собой все пространство, — _это же надо было так влюбиться»_.  


  


_**Спустя два года** _

  
  
Стайлз впился пальцами в простынь и закусил губу, силясь не кончить раньше времени. Ему необходимо было продержаться еще немного. Ставки были слишком высоки.  
  
Рука Дерека скользнула под живот Стайлза, но тот ее быстро перехватил и прижал к кровати.  
  
— Не-е… не мухлюй.  
  
— Упертый ты засранец. — Дерек опалил горячим дыханием спину Стайлза, качнул бедрами и снова толкнулся вперед, выбивая из того весь воздух.  
  
— Это ты сказал, что сможешь… ох… заставить меня кончить до сборов на церемонию.  
  
— Я не говорил, что ты должен кончить без рук, — напомнил Стайлзу Дерек и цапнул зубами кожу на его плече.  
  
  
Океанский бриз ощупал своими прохладными пальцами кожу Стайлза, он содрогнулся от этого ощущения, напряг мышцы и ошалел от низкого гортанного стона Дерека. Тот внезапно дернул бедрами, сменил угол, и в голове Стайлза взорвались разноцветные фейерверки. Дерек снова толкнулся под тем же углом, а затем снова и снова, в скором времени Стайлз уже не смог удержать вес собственного тела под тяжестью накатившего оргазма, и он испачкал свежие гостиничные простыни плотными вязкими брызгами.  
  
Стайлз взмыл ввысь, снова рухнул на землю и пришел в себя с рукой Дерека на груди, удерживающей его в вертикальном положении. Они вместе завалились на бок, Дерек тут же вышел и рукой довел себя до разрядки, а Стайлз дышал так тяжело, что хлопковая ткань перед ним ходила волнами.  
  
— Откровенно говоря, я не понимаю, зачем ты тренируешься, — пытаясь отдышаться, сказал он. — Мы просто могли бы делать это все время. Ну, даже чаще, чем все время.  
  
— Чаще, чем все время? — глупо переспросил Дерек.  
  
— Иди нахрен, у меня от тебя мозги разжижаются.  
  
— Ты проиграл пари, – самодовольно резюмировал Дерек. — Теперь ты должен сидеть на свадьбе рядом с Эллисон.  
  
На свадьбе _Уборщика_ , потому что каким-то абсолютно неведомым Стайлзу способом тот умудрился уговорить настоящую _вменяемую_ женщину стать его женой. Последние два года они в основном адаптировались и позволяли осесть пыли медицинской подготовки. Стайлз за это время сказал много фраз, которые сказать никогда не рассчитывал, и не только: _«Я полечу на Багамы на свадьбу моего смертельного врага»_.  
  
Скотт окончил ординатуру и сейчас готовился стать отцом маленькой девочки. Любой посчитал бы беременным именно его, если бы сияние входило в список признаков.  
  
  
Лидия и Лора то снова вместе, то снова врозь, но на данный момент все же вместе. Лидия взялась за эндокринологию, поскольку ей наскучило властвовать над всеми в «Святом сердце», но она переехала в тот же дом, где живут Дерек и Стайлз, так что они теперь встречаются так часто, как никогда прежде.  
  
Джексон хорошо продвинулся на своем пути к званию одного из лучших пластических хирургов штата, и сейчас он планирует переезд в Лондон — Онтарио, а не Англия.  
  
В прошлом месяце Питер Хейл объявил о своем досрочном уходе с поста, — кажется, в Венгрии он еще оставался звездой и планировал возобновить там свою карьеру музыканта — и Совет больницы в настоящее время проводил собеседования в поисках замены. Лора как-то проболталась, что это место уже принадлежит Дереку.  
  
После объявления об уходе старшего Хейла, Гринберг прошелся по всем офисным помещениям и в данный момент он отстранен за порчу частного имущества.  
  
Бойд и Эрика по-прежнему сохраняли свой титул самой осуждаемой пары, но Стайлз точно знал, что Вернон уже копит на кольцо. Еще одна свадьба, на которой они обязательно погуляют, если Бойд получит от своей бабушки разрешение хотя бы на предложение.  
  
— Она меня там с ума сведет, — застонал Стайлз и с силой зажмурился.  
  
— Глубоко беременной девушке пришлось ехать в стоградусную жару в отель, где все пьют не переставая. Ты бы тоже стал ворчливым.  
  
— Я даже представить себе не могу, как Скотт со всем этим справляется. Ну правда. Вчера она наорала на него только потому, что ее мороженое оказалось слишком холодным. А потом она голыми руками размяла это мороженое в молочный коктейль.  
  
— Именно ты когда-то сказал, что они идеальная пара, — напомнил Дерек, почесав несправедливое совершенство, называемое его животом. Стайлз повернулся к нему лицом и провел рукой по груди.  
  
— Мне кажется, мы их догоняем. — Стайлз цапнул Дерека за один из сосков, тот зашипел от неожиданности и выгнул бровь.  
  
— Правда что ли? Ты знаешь, очень громкие слова для парня, который захрапел в самолете, пока я с ним разговаривал.  
  
— Я принял Валиум, а ты прихватил с собой мою подушку — ты знал, что так будет.  
  
— Это было ужасно грубо.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — решив сменить тактику, сказал Стайлз и потерся носом о щеку Дерека.  
  
— Ага, — со скучающим видом отозвался тот, не пропуская маневр. Стайлз обнял ладонями его лицо, создавая зрительный контакт.  
  
— Нет, правда. Я люблю тебя. Я… — Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Дерек, я люблю тебя так же, как я люблю Скотта.  
  
Дерек отреагировал молчанием, только вскинул брови, а Стайлз захотелось расхохотаться от того, насколько шокированным после этих слов выглядел парень. Он потихоньку осмысливал, глядя то в глаза Стайлза, то на его губы.  
  
— Ты это серьезно?  
  
— Чувак, я никогда не шучу о таких вещах.  
  
Дерек наклонился, целуя Стайлза долгим касанием губ, а затем открыл помутневшие глаза и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — горячо ответил он, и абсолютная неподдельная убежденность в его тоне нахлынула на Стайлза волной, согревая все тело и пронзая каждый синапс. Дерек ухмыльнулся: — Но тебе все равно придется сидеть рядом с Эллисон.  
  
**_______________**  
Желудочный анастомоз — операция, выполняемая при ожирении. Она изменяет желудок и тонкую кишку, чтобы вызвать потерю веса.  
  
Гипергидроз — нарушение потоотделения, проявляющееся повышенной продукцией пота, вследствие нарушения функции вегетативной нервной системы


End file.
